


O Amor Não Me Deixará Partir

by dustlights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Let Me Go (2010) Fusion, Angst and Tragedy, Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Illness, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Tragedy, Unhappy happy ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Na tentativa de reverter as terríveis consequências deixadas pela Segunda Guerra, o destino de todos foi entregue na mão da tecnologia e da medicina. Nesse contexto, estabelereceram uma nova ordem, apresentando para o mundo o Sistema de Doações. Diante dele, com os anos, assistimos as pessoas doarem, principalmente, a própria humanidade, pra que continuassem sobrevivendo. Chanyeol, submerso nesse universo, em seus três anos como "cuidador", nunca se preocupou em fazer seu trabalho direito. Em seus vinte e três anos de vida, nunca se preocupou em questionar a razão da sua própria existência e o porquê de essa ser seu castigo. Até que um dia foi designado a acompanhar Byun Baekhyun, um "doador" que fez um grande nome enquanto ainda trabalhava. Grandes questões começaram a crescer, junto da absurda vontade de amar Baekhyun pelo tempo que não lhe fora, nunca, concedido.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo: Propósito

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem não me conhece ainda, meu nome é Mia.  
> Queria esclarecer algumas coisas para quem decidir ficar.
> 
> Essa é uma história baseada em um dos romances de meu autor favorito, Kazuo Ishiguro. O romance se chama Não Me Abandone Jamais (Never Let Me Go). Se você não o conhece, não tem problema! Não será necessária a leitura prévia do livro para que você consiga compreender com a mesma profundidade sobre o que minha fanfic vai contar. No entanto, todo o universo que você lerá é inspirado na obra original. Estou arriscando uma narração em primeira pessoa em homenagem ao romance, espero que eu consiga chegar pelo menos um pouquinho perto da beleza que é o livro  
> Gostaria de avisar que não será uma leitura a todo momento feliz, como também não será a todo momento triste. Caso você não se sinta confortável com o tema da morte, talvez não seja recomendado continuar.
> 
> Antes de ir, a música que deu vida ao título da história é uma de mesmo nome "Love Won't Let Me Leave" do Seafret. A playlist completa você encontra [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bFuPu7u5SRW3fN3hg6ij0?si=SzXDVwINR4iKJbmwWm52sw). 
> 
> Quem quiser, pode me encontrar no twitter ([chanbaeks](http://twitter.com/chanbaeks)), spiritfanfiction ([dustlights](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/baekyeol)) e curiouscat ([wholehearted](http://curiouscat.me/wholehearted)).  
> Boa leitura!

**O AMOR NÃO ME DEIXARÁ _PAR T I ㅤR_**

(Love Won't Let Me Leave)

_Coréia do Sul, fim dos anos 2000._

Meu nome é Chanyeol. Há alguns meses completei meus vinte e cinco anos. Ou ao menos, acredito que tenha completado, já que não tenho posse de nenhum registro que realmente confirme isso. Trabalho como cuidador há pouco mais de cinco anos. E por muito tempo, e isso sim posso dizer com toda a certeza, fiz meu trabalho porcamente. Parte porque eu não fazia a menor ideia de como cuidar de alguém, de como confortar um outro indivíduo em pleno leito de morte, de como encarar nos olhos de meus doadores o que eles verdadeiramente significavam para mim - uma visão privilegiada do que o meu futuro seria. Parte porque eu não queria saber como fazê-lo. Parecia-me completamente absurda a ideia de balançar a cabeça, segurar as mãos fracas e pálidas, que já lutavam pelo resto de vigor que lhe escapam os dedos, e dizer, fria e mecanicamente: está tudo bem, você está cumprindo com seu propósito. 

Foi o que me ensinaram a dizer, quando aos dezoito comecei as aulas para me tornar um cuidador. Foi o que ensinaram a todos os meus doadores também, quando ainda viviam seus dias dourados. E quando alguns deles me olhavam com indignação e me perguntavam o porquê de eu não estar segurando suas mãos, eu sei que é sobre isso que eles estavam pensando. 

“Por que ele não está fazendo seu trabalho?” 

O discurso, sabiam de cor. Alguns poderiam ser melhores com palavras, floreariam com uma coisa ou outra. Se enquanto jovens tivessem sidos ávidos leitores, talvez usassem de citações famosas para reforçá-lo. Talvez isso indicasse quem era mais apto para o trabalho. Mas no final, não existia muito mais a ser feito ou dito. No final, tudo poderia se resumir em uma sentença. 

Está tudo bem, você está cumprindo seu propósito. 

E tenho certeza de que meus doadores repetiram essas palavras inúmeras vezes, quando um dia estiveram no meu lugar. Então por que no final, ao restar só de suas cascas, eles insistiam que eu as dissesse? Talvez seja um sentimento que eu só conseguirei entender por completo quando a minha própria hora chegar. 

Como ia dizendo, por muitos anos não me preocupei em fazer meu trabalho da maneira certa. E se me olhassem de forma dura, se repreendessem minha falta de interesse, não era o suficiente para que eu corrigisse minha postura. 

Lidar como um todo, com outros iguais a mim, sempre fora difícil. Algo que partia muito além de uma pouca vontade de ser alguém mais agradável. O problema máximo de todo meu embaraço com minha profissão começou muito antes de eu sequer receber o meu primeiro doador. 

Lembro-me de quando eu era pequeno, beirando os onze anos de idade, quando passei a ter consciência da minha existência. Não sei como foi para você, como seus guardiões apresentaram-lhe os fatos. Os meus, vindo de um instituto que não tinha muita verba, não eram pessoas muito engajadas com o próprio trabalho – como eu não sou com o meu. Não se esforçaram para serem delicados. A verdade foi-me apresentada crua, ríspida e cortante. 

Foi uma sensação estranha, acho que isso ambos podemos concordar, pois tenho certeza de que todo mundo teve a mesma impressão. O que uma de minhas guardiãs me disse naquele dia, não pareceu de certa forma, uma novidade. Por mais que aquelas palavras específicas fossem novas, a iminência das doações sempre existiu. Mesmo em minha memória mais antiga, parando para pensar nela agora, eu já sabia que um dia cresceria para _cumprir meu propósito_ , e que esse propósito envolveria uma série de doações. De algum jeito, seja lá quem arquitetou todo esse sistema, encontrou a maneira certa de fazer-nos digerir a verdade em doses homeopáticas, para que no final, quando a luz finalmente alcançasse nossos olhos, não houvesse choque ou trauma. 

Não sei como o fizeram, mas conseguiram criar adolescentes perfeitos, que não se rebelariam. 

Então fora estranho, saber da verdade. Que meu futuro não guarda nada além do _propósito_. Que eu não tinha escolha sobre _o propósito_. Senti-me indignado, mas ao mesmo tempo, aceitei. 

Não do jeito como todos nós aceitamos um dia, porque ainda acredito que eu tenha vindo com um certo erro de fábrica. E é daí que minha dificuldade em ser bom cuidador nasceu. 

Mais bizarro que descobrir tudo sobre mim e ao mesmo tempo ter a leve sensação de que eu já tinha descoberto tudo e que nada passava de um tremendo déjà vu, foi ver todos meus colegas igualmente aceitarem esse fardo. E viverem felizes, da melhor maneira que puderam, com ele. Foi ser designado para assistir a cada um deles partir enquanto eu repito de maneira doutrinada: 

Está tudo bem, você está cumprindo seu propósito. 

Eu só, deverás, comecei a me importar com a forma como praticava minha ocupação enquanto cuidador, quando alguém em específico me foi designado. 

_E esse alguém se chamava Byun Baekhyun._


	2. Lugar

Conheci Baekhyun numa terça-feira, quando fui notificado de que um novo doador me esperava no centro de recuperação de Gi-Heung. Acabara de dirigir por longas quatro horas. Confesso que não estava tendo um dos meus melhores dias, e o porquê talvez você descubra mais a frente, quando eu próprio tiver de contar para Baekhyun. O que importa, agora, é que eu me encontrava em péssimo estado. Minhas costas doíam do banco duro do Ford antigo e eu bem só pensava no momento de ir para casa, mesmo que aquela terça-feira tivesse acabado de começar.

Ele estava na recepção. Cumprimentou-me com um sorriso travesso logo que eu passei pela porta. Estava vestido de maneira casual - jeans e casimira cor hortelã - por conta disso não pensei que fosse meu doador. Acenei pouco solicito, irritado com a felicidade que lhe cobria os dentes e segui em direção a uma das enfermeiras que conhecia. 

— Byun Baekhyun, por favor? — Perguntei. Enfermeira Go levantou seus olhos da prancheta por poucos segundos. Trazia o típico olhar assustado e displicente que todos eles pensam esconder quando se deparam com um de nós. 

— Acredito que esteja procurando por mim? — Uma voz melódica, nem tão doce, nem tão áspera, interrompeu-me a poucos metros de onde estava. Ela se fazia clara, alta, o que me perturbou um pouquinho. 

Virei-me para dar de olhos com o homem da recepção, que me cumprimentava mais cedo. Ele ainda sorria e agora, se aproximava. 

— Eu sou Baekhyun, prazer. — Estendeu uma mão que eu não tive o ímpeto de segurar no momento. — Você é meu cuidador, certo? 

— Park Chanyeol. — Anunciei, sem retribuir qualquer das gentilezas. Como já disse, eu não estava em um dia bom. 

Não sou bom cuidador, disso você claramente entendeu. Não significa que eu seja apático a tudo que acontece com meus doadores, ou que eu os trate de maneira ruim. Tento, pelo máximo que minha completa indignação com aquele trabalho me permite, ser ao menos educado. Mas o fato é que, o pobre homem realmente acreditava que seria um prazer ter minha companhia pelos próximos meses ou mais. Isso me frustrava, ainda mais na situação em que eu me encontrava. Queria poder dizer a verdade. Que nenhum de meus doadores chegou sequer a terminar a segunda doação com êxito, e portanto, a maneira como me recebera talvez devesse ser diferente. Nada de prazer. 

E eu, de verdade, sentia muito por ele.

Eu não sabia me conectar. As poucas chances que tive de fazê-la em vida foram tiradas de mim mais cedo do que eu desejava. Acredito que nosso trabalho exige disso, de alguém que saiba entender e se fazer entendido. Que amenize o tempo ruim. Isso me faltava. E como disse, não era bom em cuidar da saúde de ninguém. Tão pouco cuidava da minha própria. Às vezes me pegava imaginando o que meus guardiões diriam se soubessem dos péssimos hábitos que criei depois de deixar o instituto. E o quanto dos seus esforços em fazer de mim um cara saudável e qualificado para doações foram em vão. 

De qualquer forma, mesmo sem merecer naquele dia, depois de me apresentar, Baekhyun terminou por comentar: 

— _Chanyeol._ Gosto do seu nome. 

Não tinha uma resposta pronta para aquilo. Fiquei levemente embaraçado com a situação. Talvez pela honestidade que escapava de Baekhyun a cada respirada, e que eu no futuro, aprendi ser algo inevitável de sua pessoa. Ou porque seu humor naquele dia não estava, de fato, harmonizando com o meu. Depois de perceber que eu não conseguiria responder à sua gentileza, Baekhyun continuou: 

— Eu estava andando até o refeitório, agorinha mesmo, por que você não vem comigo? — Ele convidou, segurando minha mão. Tinha as mãos quentes. 

Baekhyun se aproximava perto o suficiente para que eu percebesse que, se quisesse mesmo olhar em seus olhos daquela distância, precisava inclinar a cabeça para baixo um pouquinho. E eu o segui, porque agora era meu trabalho segui-lo. 

O trabalho de um cuidador é no mínimo cansativo. Não digo apenas pelas extensas horas de viagem de carro, rondando de distrito em distrito, de cidade em cidade, cuidando de em torno três a quatro doadores por vez. Levando-os a consultas, exames, cirurgias, e por fim, a seus quartos. Mas também porque, para ser um cuidador, você precisar deixar que seus doadores o conheçam. Isso envolve responder ao mesmo tipo de pergunta cada vez que alguém novo aparece, contar as mesmas histórias, decepcioná-los toda a vez por não ter nada de muito interessante para dizer, nada que os próprios não tenham vivido. Você entrega uma parte da sua vida para eles, já que é a única coisa que pode fazer. Já que é a única coisa empolgante o suficiente ou alegre o suficiente a cobrir os espaços entre uma doação e outra. 

É um trabalho que somente alguém como nós seria capaz de exercer. Mas você já sabe disso, certo? 

— Quantos anos você tem, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun perguntou em algum momento enquanto tomava um pouco de seu mingau de arroz. Recordo-me bem que, antes de Baekhyun, nunca tinha visto alguém se deliciar tanto com uma tigela de mingau. Mas ele era mesmo alguém... _Peculiar._

— Vinte e três. — Respondi entre uma virada de páginas, sem tirar os olhos da ficha de Baekhyun que eu conseguira na recepção. 

Até que ele soltou de um riso contido, finalmente capturando minha atenção. Precisei encará-lo de maneira confusa para que ele continuasse: 

— Então eu sou mais velho que você. — comentou, em uma outra colherada de mingau. — Você pode me chamar de _Hyung_ , se quiser. 

— N-n-não quero. — Respondi atropeladamente, voltando a revisar a agenda de Baekhyun. 

— Você não me parece muito amigável. — Acrescentou de maneira bem direta. Foi então que percebi que eu voltava a repetir de meus maus hábitos com mais um de meus doadores. Me senti um tolo

— Me desculpe. — Corrigi, recomeçando. 

— Está tudo bem. Eu prefiro que me chamem de Baekhyun, de qualquer forma. — Terminou, empurrando sua tigela vazia para o lado e me encarando de forma transparente. 

Não soube como responder de maneira que me tirasse o incômodo de estar sendo olhado por Baekhyun assim. Precisei conter no céu na minha boca a vontade de perguntar o motivo dele sugerir algo tão piegas, se ele próprio preferia ser chamado pelo nome que lhe foi dado. Logo depois me dei conta de que talvez fosse o esperado em tais situações. Quebrar as barreiras formais para que a vergonha fosse embora mais cedo. Resolvi desconversar: 

— Bom... você terá uma consulta amanhã, às nove horas. Eu venho lhe buscar por volta das sete. Gosto de ser pontual, então esteja pronto. 

— Muito bem. 

— Estou cuidando de outro doador, ele fica em Hang-dong, a algumas horas daqui. Tirando os dias em que tiver compromisso, acredito que posso fazer visitas duas vezes por semana, ao menos. Está tudo bem para você? 

— Perfeito, _Chanyeol._ — Baekhyun concordou, com o mesmo sorriso que me deu quando entrei na centro de Gi-Heung naquela manhã. As maçãs do seu rosto saltavam em um tom rosado, comprimindo levemente os olhos pequenos, caídos e brilhantes. Ainda posso reviver aquele sorriso de Baekhyun na minha mente e o mesmo embaraço que ele me trazia. 

Continuei esclarecendo algumas coisas a ele e recebia em troca toda a sua atenção. Baekhyun tinha um pouco disso, ele sabia como assentir com a cabeça, como te olhar e fazê-lo se sentir notado. Parecia reparar em cada palavra e respiro que escapava da minha boca. Não saberia explicar a você como isso me colocava, de alguma maneira, em uma posição muito difícil. Era como se agora, enquanto estivesse com ele, eu precisasse ser mais cauteloso, pois ele me ouvia de verdade. 

E na manhã seguinte, quando encostei o Ford 2004 azul, lá estava Baekhyun do lado de fora, inclinado sobre um dos muros de pedra do centro de recuperação. Vestindo seu jeans, com as mãos enterradas no bolso de um casaco cor creme. Os fios castanhos avelã de sua franja se encontravam levemente ondulados, levemente desaninhados, mas não eram suficientes para esconder seu olhar. De novo transparente demais. 

Virei a chave sobre a ignição e dei uma respirada forte antes de sair do carro para encará-lo. 

— Está atrasado. — Baekhyun comentou sobriamente. 

Busquei rápido o relógio de pulso a fim de verificar as horas. Meio atrapalhado. Não estava atrasado, e foi o que eu lhe disse: 

— Não estou. 

— São sete e oito. Você me disse que chegaria às sete. — Baekhyun continuou, enquanto caminhava até o carro, parando ao alcançar a porta do passageiro em um sorrir travesso. — _Pensei que gostasse de ser pontual, Chanyeol._

Terminou abrindo a própria porta e colocando o corpo pequeno dentro do Ford. Escondi um sorriso antes de acompanhá-lo. 

. . .

Permaneceu calado por um bom tempo, de forma que por alguns longos minutos esqueci que Baekhyun estava presente, tão compenetrado eu estava ao olhar pela infinita estrada que se abria no horizonte. Eu tinha esses momentos enquanto dirigia, onde nada no mundo de fato existia e eu poderia deixar de pensar. Eram pequenos fragmentos de completa paz. São coisas que você aprende a fazer, conforme os anos vão se passando e você se vê preso dentro de um automóvel por muitas horas, sem ter com o que se distrair. Passa a encontrar um refúgio dentro da própria mente, e todo o resto é automático. 

Até que ele finalmente se pronunciou, no meio de um suspiro. 

— Não pensei que fosse gostar da sensação. Mas é realmente relaxante só fechar os olhos e deixar que alguém dirija por você. — confessou, talvez fosse para o vento levemente gelado, talvez para si mesmo. De qualquer forma demonstrei estar ouvindo, num som monossilábico. Capturei pelo retrovisor interno a figura recostada, de olhos fechados, de Baekhyun. Pode ter sido só coincidência, mas alguma coisa me dizia que sentira meu olhar repousar sobre ele, pois Baekhyun abriu seus olhos para me encarar de volta através do espelho. 

Transparente e reluzente, mesmo em luz fraca. 

Precisei quebrar o contato para me concentrar na estrada novamente.

— Pensei que ficaria com saudades de dirigir. Depois que se faz isso por oito anos, é estranha a sensação de não o fazer mais. — continuou Baekhyun. 

Lembro de como aquele comentário me surpreendeu. Então ele realmente fizera aquilo por muitos anos. Quem sabe eu deveria ter desconfiado quando o vi pela primeira vez. Mas Baekhyun não aparentava ser, de fato, mais velho. Parte pela altura, pois se fosse medir, ele batia em algum lugar entre meu ombro e queixo. Parte porque tinha uma feição doce, que beirava a ingenuidade e ele se apresentava muito alegre para alguém bem vivido. Não me imagino completando oito anos nesse trabalho, pouco me via completar três. Já ouvira falar de cuidadores que chegaram aos dez, mas tinha dúvidas sobre como conseguiam tal feito sem se transformarem em pedras. Ninguém suportaria tanto com bom humor. 

— Oito anos é muito tempo. — foi tudo o que consegui comentar, de maneira até levemente receosa. 

Baekhyun virou seu corpo para mim. Eu poderia queimar por baixo de seus olhos. 

— Você acha? 

— Você não?! — indaguei, um riso desacreditado saindo tímido da garganta. 

— Eu era bom no que fazia. Então, não. Não acho. — Baekhyun respondeu. 

Assenti, preso naquela afirmação. Baekhyun parecia experiente. Em quebrar o gelo, em se fazer confortável, em se adaptar. Oito anos é muito tempo. Talvez tempo necessário para se tornar alguém como ele. 

— E o que lhe fez... Parar, então? — perguntei novamente, baixo, não querendo ser muito invasivo, sem saber que com Baekhyun os portões eram sempre abertos. 

— Não tive muita escolha. Recebi a notificação. Não estava esperando por ela, para ser sincero. Quando chegou eu estava a caminho de visitar um de meus doadores. 

— Sinto muito. — disse, sem saber o porquê. Mas essas palavras cresceram no meu peito sem que eu notasse ou pudesse impedir. 

— Pelo quê? — Baekhyun riu. Ele tinha uma risada clara, viva. Um som que batia fácil nos ouvidos, preenchia o ar. Era bom. — É o caminho natural das coisas. 

Quis rir, por motivos diferentes de Baekhyun. Não existia nada de natural com a forma que nosso caminho tinha sido traçado, do momento que passamos a existir e a respirar e ao coração bater. Por algum motivo, não sei ao certo, guardei o riso debaixo da língua. 

Eventualmente o silêncio voltou a ocupar os espaços entre Baekhyun e eu. Dessa forma, quando chegamos à clínica, ele se encontrava adormecido no banco do passageiro. Encostei o carro devagar na vaga mais próxima e o desliguei. Fiquei alguns poucos minutos assim, pensando de que maneira eu o acordaria de seu sono, tentando espantar o nervosismo de fazê-lo. 

Não sei exatamente quando me dei conta da beleza que carregava os traços de Baekhyun. Talvez tenha notado no segundo em que me deparei com seu sorriso, ou com a primeira troca de olhares violenta. Afinal, não era algo que poderia passar despercebido pelos olhos de qualquer humano, ou mesmo de objeto, como nós. Pensando naquele momento, em que estávamos só nós dois no carro, recordo de uma vaga observação como essa passar pela minha mente. Com o corpo jogado no banco, a cabeça levemente inclinada, os lábios entreabertos - ele respirava tranquilo e inocente. Era, de fato, bonito. 

— Baekhyun... — chamei por ele, baixo, umas três vezes ou mais. 

Vi o corpo pequeno remexer no banco, uma tensão crescer no espaço entre as sobrancelhas. Os olhos pequenos piscarem incansáveis até se acostumarem com a claridade. Ele bocejou. 

— Você dormiu. Já chegamos. 

Baekhyun se espreguiçou em uma risada rouca, logo depois de tomar consciência de onde estava. Retirou o cinto de segurança. 

— A culpa é sua. Por me obrigar a acordar às sete da manhã. — brincou, antes de destrancar a porta do Ford azul. 

. . .

Esperei por Baekhyun pelo intervalo de três horas, no máximo, enquanto ele era avaliado pelos médicos. Quando voltou para mim, eu estava em um dos corredores da clínica, sentado. Baekhyun parecia de certa forma, cabisbaixo, se comparar com a energia que deixava transbordar até então. Um dos médicos o acompanhava. 

— Você é o cuidador de... Baekhyun, certo? — o homem precisou consultar o prontuário que trazia nos braços, mesmo tendo passado as últimas horas com ele. Isso sempre me tirava um pouco o juízo. Como os médicos esqueciam nossos nomes com certa frequência. Engoli meu desconforto no mesmo momento em que ele resolveu se formar. 

— Sim. 

— Pode me acompanhar, por favor? 

Não demorou muito para que ele me explicasse a condição atual de Baekhyun, que por sinal, estava “perfeita”. O que lhe classificava como um doador em potencial. Entregou-me uma dieta que precisaria seguir pelos próximos dias e me informou. Que se tudo corresse como o planejado, e se os exames seguintes não trouxessem nenhuma contraindicação, Baekhyun estaria pronto para uma cirurgia nos próximos quinze dias. Recolhi a papelada e, mesmo sem muita vontade, reverenciei. Ao me despedir, não fui olhado nos olhos. 

Baekhyun me aguardava no mesmo lugar em que eu o deixara. Irrequieto, mordiscando os dedos da mão. 

— E então? — perguntou quando eu estava próximo o suficiente. 

— Você precisa tomar uma suplementação. — disse breve, caminhando até a saída, enquanto um Baekhyun tentava me acompanhar em passos largos. 

— O que mais? 

Era difícil abandonar do nervosismo que tomava meu estômago sempre que me encontrava em uma situação parecida. 

— Sua primeira doação será em quinze dias. — informei um pouco atropelado, sem mesmo virar para trás. 

— Quinze dias. — cochichou, provavelmente para reafirmar para si mesmo, então não ousei dizer mais nada. 

. . .

— Chanyeol... — Baekhyun chamou, quando estávamos a poucos metros do carro. Respirei fundo antes de me virar para ele. — Você tem algum compromisso agora a tarde? 

Revisei minha agenda mentalmente. Planejava, depois de deixar Baekhyun no centro, voltar para meu apartamento pequeno na cidade vizinha e descansar os ossos pelo resto do dia. Poderia mentir, mas dada as circunstâncias e as pupilas, pela primeira vez, perdidas de Baekhyun, respondi: 

— Não, não tenho. 

— Será que... Eu poderia dirigir? — indagou um Baekhyun de voz fraca, vencida. 

— Não sei se é permitido. — afirmei, incerto, a palma da mão coçando em contato com a chave do Ford. 

— Eu precisava ir a um lugar. É perto daqui. 

Reconsiderei seu pedido por alguns segundos, encarando a rua vazia. Não era inusitado um doador solicitar alguma coisa, pedir para ir a algum lugar. Acontecia na verdade com certa frequência, mas dirigir... Essa era a primeira vez que me ocorria esse tipo de pedido. Não era muito experiente em ler pelas entrelinhas. Interpretar determinadas expressões, atitudes ou falas. Mas algo me dizia que aquilo era crucial para Baekhyun. 

“Acho que não tem problema, faz parte do trabalho”, repeti a mim mesmo. Sem pensar muito mais sobre o assunto, girei o punho e lhe entreguei a chave do automóvel. 

Baekhyun de prontidão deu a volta no veículo e entrou. Segui sem protestar. 

Quando já estávamos ambos prontos, começou a dirigir com certa destreza. Sabia o caminho que traçava, visto que sequer checava as placas de trânsito. Eu podia reconhecer uma estrada ou outra, mas ao todo não sabia onde me encontrava. A viagem fora esmagadoramente silenciosa, não era um dos vazios do qual eu gostava e deixava-me confortável, ele era pesado e frio. Queria poder dizer alguma coisa que fizesse sentido para ele naquele momento, mas eu nunca soube como fazer algo assim, nessas situações. Isso me deixava absurdamente ansioso, de um torcer de tripas.

Até que, ao entrar uma pequena cidade, modesta, de casas pequenas coloridas, e ruas de paralelepípedo, Baekhyun estacionou. 

Depois de desligar o motor, ele ficou ali, estático, distante. Não quis interrompê-lo de seus pensamentos, imaginava o conflito que se formava em sua cabeça agora. Então dei a ele um espaço confortável. Eventualmente ele saiu, me deixando sozinho no carro. 

Aproveitei para me aconchegar no banco e descansar os olhos por alguns instantes, quem sabe completar as horas de sonos que eu não podia ter durante a noite. Não demorou muito para que eu fosse despertado com alguns toc-tocs na janela. Baekhyun me convidava para me juntar a ele lá fora. Reconsiderei, e embora hesitante, aceitei o convite. 

Caminhamos por algum tempo naquela tarde. Agradeci que já havíamos chegado na primavera, então o tempo era agradável para uma caminhada. Nunca tinha visto um lugar como aquele, era rústico, de vielas largas, cheio de pequenos comércios, parecia confortável de morar. Alguns locais andavam pela rua, o que me batia uma inquietude no pé do estômago, um certo medo de ser descoberto. Baekhyun andava um pouco mais a frente, gostava de tocar nos muros de pedra, nas árvores. 

— Descobri esse lugar há muitos anos. Fica perto do Casario onde morei. — ele comentou, voltando-se a mim. — Gosto daqui, costumava vir quando precisava me distrair. Tem uma loja de discos muito boa também, ela fica por aqui, em algum lugar. — continuou, virando uma esquina. 

Lembro-me do meu próprio tempo no Casario. Depois que completamos dezesseis anos, eu e mais cinco alunos do instituto fomos levamos de carro até lá. Estávamos amedrontados, mas de certa forma empolgados em finalmente aprender a como viver no mundo real. 

Até hoje, acredito que éramos jovens demais para lidar com a liberdade. A existência do Casario nos foi explicada apenas um ano antes do dia em que de fato deixamos o instituto. Mostraram-nos alguns vídeos, tivemos algumas conversas a respeito, que, apesar de tudo, sempre foram vagos. Até aquele momento em específico, não sabíamos ao certo quando teríamos de ir embora, para onde iríamos, e o que deveríamos fazer quando esse dia chegasse. Eu, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Eunsook, Ahin e Byungjoon passamos todos os dias de nossas vidas juntos e o lugar mais distante que chegamos a conhecer até então fora o cercadinho que se escondida atrás da grande construção do instituto. O choque inicial ao nos darmos de cara com a independência foi violento. Éramos adolescentes, sem qualquer experiência prévia e dominados pelos hormônios. E quando chegamos ao Casario, tínhamos que aprender a viver em harmonia com outros, que, embora iguais a nós, embora iguais a você, tiveram uma vida diferente, em um outro tipo de bolha, dependendo do instituto a qual foram mandados. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, ainda desbravamos o que significava ser o que éramos do lado de fora, sem a proteção e segurança oferecidas por nossos guardiões. 

Lembro vagamente da localização do Casario. Infelizmente foi algo que esqueci conforme os anos como cuidador se passaram. Era uma residência grande, de mais de 20 cômodos, mas muito antiga. Ficava próxima de um lago, onde você podia ver alguns patos se quisesse, e onde de vez em quando eu ia para pensar ou ler. Era rodeada de natureza, a estrada de concreto mais próxima há uns três quilômetros de distância. Viajei até cidades vizinhas algumas vezes durante o tempo que fiquei morando lá, mas ainda assim, não tanto quanto meus veteranos ou alguns de meus companheiros do instituto. 

— Você tem um lugar favorito, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun me perguntou em algum momento do nosso passeio. 

Eu tinha meu apartamento, gostava de lá. Eu não carregava muitos objetos pessoais, muitos bens, não era um ambiente íntimo. Se você entrasse hoje, não conseguiria entender muito da minha personalidade vasculhando o local. Mas era tranquilo, solitário. Quando você passa vinte anos da sua vida compartilhando o mesmo espaço com trezentos alunos, ou com quinze jovens adultos, a ideia de morar sozinho começa a ficar bem interessante. No entanto, eu perdi tantos dias na estrada, em motéis e em centros de recuperação que nunca tive a satisfação de chamar meu próprio apartamento de lar. 

— Não. Acho que nunca fiquei tempo o suficiente em um lugar para que ele se tornasse meu favorito. 

— Bom. Esse é o meu lugar favorito. — Baekhyun acrescentou logo depois, parando de frente a uma trilha de pedras e lama que levava até um cais deserto. Eu não sabia na época que estávamos sequer perto do mar. 

Ele segurou minha mão e me guiou por um caminho na trilha que lhe fosse conhecido, até que conseguíssemos alcançar a plataforma de madeira. Era firme e estava seca. As águas eram calmas. Quando se sentou na beirada, olhou para mim: 

— Posso te emprestar, se você quiser. Meu lugar favorito. — Baekhyun declarou. 

— Tudo bem, não preciso de um. — respondi numa risada singela, até então surpresa. Me sentei junto a Baekhyun logo depois. 

— Certeza? 

— Sim. 

Passamos um tempo ali, olhando para as águas tranquilas, para o céu azul pastel e para o outro. Baekhyun parecia perdido em um mar de pensamentos, deixei que tivesse o tempo necessário para se encontrar. Talvez nunca o tenha. 

— Acho que finalmente entendo a sensação. — confessou. — Esse é o começo do fim, não é? 

Apenas assenti que sim com a cabeça. 

Aos poucos o tempo foi se fechando, o mar começava a se movimentar com mais vigor, como se estivesse canalizando toda a turbulência da mente de Baekhyun. Bateu forte contra as pedras, o suficiente para molhar minhas pernas longas, então sabíamos que era hora de sair dali. 

Voltamos a caminhar pelas ruas, eu sempre seguindo os passos de Baekhyun. Depois de alguns bons metros, passando de sebo em sebo, brechó em brechó, café, loja de artesanato, mercearia, encontramos uma portela azul cobalto com desenhos entalhados. Trazia o letreiro “loja de discos” na frente. Baekhyun sorriu. 

Entramos com cautela. O sino dos ventos a tilintar conforme atravessávamos o batente. O atendente era um senhor grisalho, que não nos deu muita atenção, apenas indicando um “fiquem à vontade” do caixa da loja. 

Baekhyun passou a navegar pelas prateleiras, dedilhando todas as caixinhas de fitas que encontrava. 

— Eu aprecio toda espécie de arte. — comentou. — Sendo a música minha favorita. Eu canto desde pequeno. Costumava gastar todo meu dinheiro com álbuns, nos bazares do instituto. Você gosta de música, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun me perguntou entusiasmado. 

— Não sei, nunca prestei muita atenção. — respondi de forma sincera. A ideia de desapontá-lo com tal resposta me preocupando mais do que eu gostaria de admitir na época. 

— Gosta de alguma das artes? — Baekhyun insistiu. 

— Eu costumava escrever, quando mais novo. Mas nada demais. 

Suspeito que todos nós, em algum ponto na infância, somos incentivados pelos nossos guardiões a consumir ou produzir algum tipo de arte. Não sei, no entanto, a razão para tal. Alguns de meus doadores, conforme também notaram tal coincidência, chegaram a teorias diversas. Uns acreditam que a arte nos conectaria com uma parte mais humana de nós mesmos, que essa conexão era importante para aqueles que nos criaram porque nos tornaria aptos às doações. Outros me disseram que a arte era uma forma de autocuidado, ela manteria nossas mentes sãs e saudáveis, o que seria benéfico para o nosso corpo. Faz sentido para mim. Eu sempre fui uma criança introvertida. Conforme crescia, criei simpatia pela literatura e comecei a me expressar através da escrita. Talvez tenha sido isso o que manteve nos eixos a loucura de viver, por alguns anos. Arrependo-me de ter dado cabo de tudo que escrevi. Hoje, contar a minha história e a de Baekhyun é o que vai impedir da minha mente não se entregar a loucura. 

Baekhyun se surpreendeu com minha confissão, visto que seus olhos cresceram, junto de um sorriso branco e travesso. 

— Já que estou na companhia de um escritor. Diga-me, Chanyeol. Qual você acha que é a história desse senhor? — questionou quando alcançamos o fundo da loja, perto de uma coleção de vinis de rock coreano. Baekhyun apontava para a figura do comerciante que se debruçava sobre um jornal no caixa. 

— O dono do estabelecimento? 

— Sim. Escute, eu venho aqui há quase dez anos. Não com a frequência necessária para que ele me reconhecesse. Mas eu o reconheço. Esse senhor me atendeu em todas as vezes que estive aqui, e ele sempre se encontrava sozinho, lendo um jornal. Nunca o vi conversar com ninguém, ou mesmo sorrir. Qual você acha que é sua história? 

Essa era uma das peculiaridades de Baekhyun da qual eu tive o privilégio de conhecer conforme meus dias com ele foram passando. Ele tinha a boba mania de inventar uma vida inteira sobre estranhos que encontrava na rua. Era como um jogo, sem vencedores, que costumávamos jogar. 

— Por que ele tem que ter uma história? 

— _Todo mundo tem uma história._ — Baekhyun respondeu, simplista, dando de ombros, puxando um dos elepês despretensiosamente. — Eu, por exemplo, acredito que ele tenha conhecido o amor da vida dele aqui, nessa loja. Tiveram alguns momentos de flerte, desenrolaram algumas conversas que o fizeram se apaixonar por ela. Mas, por algum motivo, ela teve que ir embora da cidade. Ele continua aqui, preso a esse lugar. Porque se algum dia ela voltar, é aqui que ela virá procurá-lo. 

Deixei escapar uma gargalhada, que prontamente se espalhou e tocou todas as paredes do estabelecimento. Fiquei surpreso com minha reação. Tive que me virar e me desculpar ao dono da loja, no mesmo instante, em meio a uma reverência. Baekhyun olhava para mim atordoado. 

— Parece um pouco extremo. — expliquei-me. 

— Talvez seja. Mas considerando que é uma cidade pequena, com comércios familiares por todos os lados e esse sendo um sobrado, faria sentido que ele morasse no andar de cima. Só que é tudo muito quieto por aqui, e ele é muito solitário. 

Concordei, sem ter o que discutir, me contentando em assistir Baekhyun vasculhar por mais discos e me contar quando ouvira tal música pela primeira vez. Dava-me conta da excentricidade que escorria por Baekhyun e do quanto eu queria pegar gosto por ela. 

— Escolha um para levar. — comentei, quando Baekhyun lia o encarte de mais um disco. 

— Não tenho dinheiro. — ele argumentou, recolocando o CD no seu lugar de origem. 

— Tudo bem, eu compro para você. 

Não me pareceu um grande gesto, contudo a reação de Baekhyun foi formidável. Os olhos em lua cheia, as bochechas saltadas, o brilho do rosto e da voz. Não conhecia muito bem da gratidão naquela época para lê-la com exatidão. 

— É sério!? 

— Sim, escolha um. 

Baekhyun prontamente correu para buscar um disco intitulado _Hope_ do seu cantor favorito, Kim Dong Ryul, colocando em minhas mãos logo em seguida, com tamanho cuidado e apreço. Avaliei o elepê escolhido por ele, interrogando-o com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas: 

— Tens certeza? 

— Absoluta. — respondeu sem demora, caminhando até o caixa. 

Nós, enquanto cuidadores, não recebemos muito dinheiro para sobreviver, apenas o suficiente para a gasolina, o aluguel, a comida. No entanto, não sou um homem de muitas extravagâncias, sempre tenho algum dinheiro sobrando. Era pelo menos o suficiente para agradar Baekhyun naquele dia. 

Cumprimentamos o dono, retirei alguns wons do bolso para pagar pelo elepê. Tentei não o observar demais, mas as palavras de Baekhyun me assombravam. Encarei as mãos enrugadas e pálidas e os desenhos que as manchas do sol faziam sobre ela. Por mais tempo do que deveria. Me perguntei, por alguns segundos, o que poderia ter acontecido com aquele homem em seus dias dourados. _Qual era sua história._

Agradecemos com uma reverência antes de sair porta a fora. O sol estava próximo de descansar e quando finalmente chegamos ao carro, ele já pintava o céu em rosa e coral. Lembro exatamente de como a cor se mesclava nos castanhos dos olhos de Baekhyun e como a luz refletia sobre suas maçãs do rosto. Espantei o pensamento com a velocidade maior do que ele alcançara antes meus sentidos. 

Quando estacionei na fachada do centro de recuperação já era noite. Baekhyun falou durante todo o caminho, sem parar, seu humor se tornava alguns tons mais claro. Quando percebeu que chegamos, ele virou para mim com olhos pidões e a voz baixa: 

— Você vai entrar? 

— Não posso. Está tarde e eu tenho alguns compromissos pela manhã. 

— Certo. Bom, boa noite, Chanyeol. — declarou com um sorriso doce. — Obrigado pelo disco. 

— Não esqueça de entregar todos os papéis a enfermeira Go e... 

— Eu sei, eu sei. Sou experiente nisso, lembra? 

Apenas assenti a cabeça, deixando um “boa noite” escapar, meio incerto, meio inseguro. 

— _Te vejo em breve?_ — Baekhyun perguntou, alguma coisa na minha mente erradia dizendo que uma certa expectativa brotava nos olhos dele e ela era brilhante e intensa, por pouco me amarrava e me forçava a dizer sim. 

— Trarei os resultados dos seus exames no sábado, provavelmente. Logo pela manhã. — disse num pigarro, tentando me desvencilhar do olhar de Baekhyun. Ele apenas concordou, pegou seus pertences e deixou o carro. Antes de finalmente sumir do meu campo de visão, acenou singelo. Assisti o corpo pequeno andar para longe de mim e depois que tivesse certeza de que Baekhyun partira, girei a chave na ignição e igualmente fui embora. 

Devido a hora, não conseguiria chegar em casa a tempo de ter de uma boa noite de sono. Por isso, resolvi parar em um dos motéis de estrada. Durante todo o trajeto, me peguei revivendo os acontecimentos daquele dia, revivendo a excentricidade de Baekhyun, que escapava, que me contornava, e que me era levemente desconfortante. Pensei em como a tarde tinha passado calma e agradável e como isso era novo para mim. Todo crédito eu dava a Baekhyun. Era difícil não ser contagiado por ele, instigado, querer agradar alguém que te olha com tanta atenção. Uma sensação estranha despontava no pé do estômago, e parecia se espalhar conforme a distância entre mim e Baekhyun crescia, à medida que os quilômetros rodavam. Não sabia dar nome a ela, vivia entre a curiosidade, a empolgação e o medo. Mas era nova e eu voltaria a prová-la nos próximos dias. 


	3. História

Conforme os dias se passaram, distrai-me com minhas obrigações, meu pensamento pouco viajava sobre Baekhyun. Voltei a vê-lo no final de semana, trazendo os resultados de seus exames. Encontrei-o ainda na entrada, encostado em um dos muros da locação. Ele estava acompanhado de outro homem, um pouco mais alto, de cabelos negros como o breu da madrugada e ambos conversavam. Assisti a Baekhyun enquanto estacionava o carro e o mesmo voltava sua atenção a mim. Quando deixei o Ford azul, bati algumas vezes sobre minhas vestes, numa tentativa maluca de parecer mais apresentável. 

Próximo a porta, Baekhyun com os dentes a mostra, em um sorriso bonito, quente e desconcertante, falou: 

— Chanyeol! Você veio! 

— Trouxe seus resultados. — formulei às pressas, o mesmo nó alcançando o estômago. — Podemos entrar? 

Vi o sorriso de Baekhyun se confundir com uma expressão hesitante. Acenou ao outro homem que o acompanhava, notificando que estava de saída. Acompanhei o menor pelos corredores do centro de recuperação. Passamos por paredes e paredes azuis, enquanto o envelope em minha mão quase escapava por entre meus dedos inquietos. 

Chegamos ao quarto 104 que na época pertencia a Baekhyun. Ele entrou sem demoras, abrindo espaço para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Não era muito grande, mas tinha espaço o suficiente para que uma única pessoa se fizesse confortável. A cama era larga e preenchia grande parte do cômodo. Em relance consegui notar algumas pilhas de discos que enfeitavam as prateleiras, juntos de um tocador e uma vitrola. Uma escrivaninha se fazia presente do lado oposto, estava completamente cobertas por papéis - desenhos para ser mais específico. Naquele dia eu não pude conhecer mais desse lado de Baekhyun, só o veria alguns momentos à frente, mas a primeira olhadela foi o suficiente para entender o que ele quis dizer com “ser amante das artes”. 

Ver Baekhyun acanhado não viria a ser costumeiro, normalmente ele era alguém que fugia da vergonha. Mas eu senti, pelo tempo de um olhar, que compartilhar daquele lugar comigo pela primeira vez o deixou um tanto inseguro. Na época, não imaginei que fosse sobre a minha pessoa em particular. Conforme via a inquietação nas feições de Baekhyun, suspeitei de que há muito tempo alguém não invadia seu espaço pessoal, ele sempre esteve do outro lado da linha, afinal. Aquilo tirava-o do lugar. Conforme ele tateava os lençóis brancos da cama e ajeitava os desenhos espalhados pelo quarto, parecia não estar preparado para que alguém visse aquela parte de si.

Ajeitou a cadeira para que eu sentasse e prontamente encontrou um lugar na cama. 

— Você tem um quarto individual? — perguntei, tentando espantar o embaraço que cobria o ar e deixava-o denso.

Era atípico que, um doador não passando nem mesmo da primeira cirurgia, tivesse um quarto inteiro a seu dispor. Normalmente, dormitórios privativos eram concedidos àqueles que chegavam em sua terceira e precisavam de um pouco mais de conforto. Ainda que o centro de Gi-Heung fosse um dos melhores do país, estranhei à primeira vista. Baekhyun desconversou.

— E então? Chegou a olhar algum deles? — indagou-me, apontando para o envelope. Estendi para que pudesse revisar hemograma, enzimas, sorologias. Eu sentia medo, sobre como Baekhyun receberia tudo aquilo. Era um medo de não ser capaz de fazer algo a respeito, como nunca consigo fazer. De quando tudo apertasse minhas palavras não fossem suficientes. Era sempre algo que me corroía - a falta de palavras. O corpo gelou quando comecei:

— Você está em boas condições, Baekhyun. Acredito que na sexta do dia 20, você já estará em cirurgia. — respondi, com o tom mais delicado que eu poderia encontrar. A voz grave e baixa atrapalhando-me um pouco, sendo um dos motivos de achar que não conseguia trazer calmaria aos meus doadores. 

Baekhyun assentia firme, como sempre costumava fazer. Os olhos atentos, transparentes, degustando cada palavra com cuidado. Analisava seus resultados com a técnica de alguém que passara oito anos no ofício de cuidador. 

— Você vai precisar dos papéis, não vai? — perguntou, estendendo-me seus exames com cautela para que eu os pegasse de volta, inexpressivo, na extensão que Baekhyun conseguia ser. Tomei a atitude de recolher os papéis, só então notando o quanto minha mão tremia.

— S-sim, precisarei levá-los comigo. 

— Muito bem. Preciso ir ao banheiro, mas volto já. — anunciou, levantando do lugar que ocupava. 

Apenas acenei. Tentei ler em seu andar, nada. 

Vi Baekhyun abrir uma porta branca dentro do cômodo. Ela dava para um toalete pequeno, cinco por cinco. Quando sumiu dentro do cubículo, pus-me a investigar mais o dormitório com calma. Era minha tentativa de distrair a mente e o coração. Uma janela grande, no extremo oposto ao corredor, iluminava suficientemente para que o quarto de Baekhyun tivesse boa luz para pinturas. A paisagem, ao todo, não era muito amigável. Apenas uma rua comum, pouco urbanizada. Levaria alguns bons minutos para contar a quantidade de discos musicais dos quais Baekhyun tinha posse. Perguntei-me quanto tempo precisou para que tivesse uma coleção daquele tamanho. Ao lado da sua cama, em cima da cabeceira, encontrava-se um elepê familiar - o mesmo que comprei para ele na tarde de quarta. Quanto me tomei por conta, estava em pé, próximo às prateleiras de Baekhyun, reavaliando os títulos de todos os álbuns dos quais nunca ouvi falar antes. Não era muito organizado, não parecia seguir qualquer regra ou composição, nacionais estavam misturados com bandas de rock e com baladas nos anos 80. Quando o menor voltou ao quarto, eu estava perdido na música. 

— Você já tomou café da manhã? — questinou-me, a voz doce me acordando de devaneios.

— N-não. — afirmei com relutância, enquanto voltava meu corpo para ele. Já sentia o rosto corar, um pouco envergonhado de ter sido pego bisbilhotando seus itens pessoais.

— Gostaria de vir comigo então? — Baekhyun me convidou, em um sorriso repentino. Debrucei-me um pouco sobre a imagem, encarando bem o brilho do branco dos dentes e as bochechas coradas, procurando algum sinal de que estivesse triste, afinal, precisava me certificar de que como doador ele estivesse em perfeitas condições. No entanto, Baekhyun era sincero como se não podia ser. Ao menos, convencia-me que o interesse por seu bem-estar era puramente profissional.

Segui-o até o refeitório, enquanto o corpo balançava e saltitava pelos corredores e ele comentava sobre o cheiro gostoso que vinha da cozinha. Talvez Baekhyun estivesse realmente contente com a possibilidade de outro mingau de arroz, ou de torradas com ovos. Em minha não tão vasta experiência, nunca conheci alguém que respondesse dessa maneira à primeira das doações. Acreditei que nossa viagem no outro dia fosse indício de que Baekhyun, apesar do que a aura quente e sufocante parecia mostrar, era tão vulnerável e medroso como todos nós somos, frente ao que a vida nos reservava. Entretanto, lá estava ele, puxando da manga de minha camisa com entusiasmo, enquanto me contava alguns dos absurdos de seus dias morando no Casário, rindo com gosto e querer. E o terror que anuviava seu olhar e comia-o pelas beiradas, sumiu tão rapidamente quanto aparecera. Não me parecia possível alguém ingerir a notícia tão fácil. Manti toda minha curiosidade na garganta conforme bebericava um suco de laranja.

Minha mente passou por Jongin em alguns momentos. Mais especificamente, quando Baekhyun ficava em silêncio para aproveitar de sua refeição ou volta e meia puxava conversa com outro paciente. 

Eu guardo fragmentos do dia em que Jongin recebeu a notificação para se tornar um doador. Nenhum de nós pode carregar um telefone celular, como você bem sabe. Por isso, a maneira como eu, Kyungsoo e Jongin conseguimos encontrar de não perder o contato, foi trocando o número da recepção de nossos respectivos prédios residenciais, na expectativa de conseguir conversar um com o outro, esporadicamente. Parecia, na época, muito mais inteligente do que esperar o dia em que, eventualmente, nos esbarrássemos por entre uma estrada, um posto de gasolina, um motel ou casa de recuperação. Por desventura, descobrimos com o tempo que não estaríamos em _casa_ para que fosse possível atender ligações. 

Coincidentemente, já que não faço questão de acreditar em destino, eu havia voltado para meu apartamento naquele fim de tarde, pois na manhã do mesmo dia só precisei buscar alguns exames em um laboratório vizinho. Era um tempo onde as circunstâncias me faziam voltar para casa sempre que possível. Encontrava-me próximo de subir as escadas quando o telefone tocou e o recepcionista prontamente chamou por mim. Estávamos a pouco mais de um ano com nossa licença de cuidadores. Jongin tinha dificuldades, como eu, de se adaptar ao ofício. Por motivos diferentes, claro. Eu o via como uma criança, ainda e por mais que o tempo passasse rápido. Ele era vivaz, alegre, inocente. Tinha uma risada contagiante e escandalosa da qual eu gostava muito. Durante aquela ligação, não pude reencontrar esse Jongin, de quem eu conhecia e por quem eu tinha tanto apreço. Ele leu a carta para mim em voz alta. Posso ainda vivenciar do arrepio que me tomou a espinha cada vez que me ponho a contar os eventos daquele dia. 

Fiz-lhe uma visita, assim que pude. E voltei a vê-lo, quantas vezes mais pudesse. Assisti à criança Jongin deixar de existir aos poucos, conforme as semanas se passaram. A dor foi lancinante, de um rasgar de alma. Ainda me questiono do porque de não ter sido eu, ali, no lugar de Jongin, naquele primeiro ano.

E quando ele há muito tinha ido, voltei a experimentar do desaparecimento de Jongin em todos os doadores de quem cuidei desde então. Agora, tentava a todo custo encontrar aquele desalento em Baekhyun. Intrigava-me não testemunhar sequer indícios. 

Mas ele era mesmo alguém peculiar.

E voltando a Baekhyun, naquela tarde tivemos mais uma de nossas conversas banais. Ele falando bem mais do que eu, obviamente. As minhas mãos volta e meia suavam um pouco, conforme a pressão de atender às expectativas de Baekhyun e mantê-lo entretido me batiam o peito. Ele me fazia caminhar pelo centro, mostrava-me também o jardim do qual cuidava. Algumas horas depois, quando chegava perto do meu tempo de ir embora, Baekhyun insistiu que fossemos até seu dormitório. 

Ao alcançarmos o quarto e fecharmos a porta atrás de nós, Baekhyun começou a revirar seus álbuns de música, os quais explicava estar na pilha de “favoritos”. Puxou uma fita cassete do monte, derrubando algumas outras no caminho. Aproximou-se de mim, perto o suficiente para que faltasse ar. Segurou uma de minhas mãos com brandura, os dedos longos fazendo a pele por baixo comichar. Seu toque foi prolongado, fazia-me duvidar das intenções que traziam os dígitos, e o sorriso, e o olhar. Virei a cabeça um pouco para o lado para que eu pudesse puxar um pouco de oxigênio para meus pulmões, enquanto Baekhyun declarava leve:

— Vi que estava olhando os discos hoje mais cedo. Posso estar enganado, mas acho que tem curiosidade em ouvir música. — terminou, pousando uma fita cassete intitulada _Music From Big Pink._

Minha curiosidade, na verdade, rondava sobre a personalidade de Baekhyun. Suas maneiras inusitadas de deixar viver alegria, seus olhos analíticos, transparentes e convincentes. Como me deixava frustrado por não ser bom o suficiente com conversa fiada e linguagem corporal para que eu pudesse traduzir tudo que gostava de me falar com sorrisos. Não me entenda mal. Era difícil não se deixar ser levado por um homem bonito, dono de gentilezas e sorrisos solícitos, que tinha um leve problema em invadir o espaço pessoal de outras pessoas depressa. Naquele momento, mais especificamente, eu já tomava conta de que meu interesse por ele mesclava com uma leve atração. Coisa que me amedrontava, intensamente. Nunca tive a coragem de me deixar ser levado por aquele tipo de sentimento, por mais pequeno que fosse. Eu tinha medo que com ele eu fosse incapaz de deixar esse sentimento existir e se prolongar. Mas eu nunca diria em voz alta, talvez não naquele momento. 

Quando Baekhyun percebeu que eu me perdia entre a caixinha da fita cassete e meus segredos sobre ele, continuou:

— É um álbum de 68, mal acreditei quando o encontrei em fita. Comprei ainda no meus dias no Casório. Tem uma mistura de rock e soul. Acho que você pode gostar. Espero que tenha um tocador de fitas em casa. O lado B é o meu favorito. Tem uma faixa, _Lonesome Suzie_. — explicou, enquanto revirava a caixinha na minha mão, mostrando uma lista de canções. — Queria que você a ouvisse. 

Pedi mentalmente que ele se afastasse, quando o aroma de roupa limpa e um certo perfume de flor me invadiu. Não fui capaz de tomar distância eu mesmo. 

— V-vou ouvir. — afirmei nervoso, depois de um pigarro. 

— Acho que já tomei muito de seu tempo por hoje. — Baekhyun concluiu, próximo de um riso. Andou até a porta. Aproveitei para respirar algo que não fosse seu cheiro. 

— Te vejo em breve? — perguntou, como na última noite. 

Assenti, dirigindo-me até o corredor, prendendo o ar no peito antes de cruzar o corpo de Baekhyun, pressionando a caixinha da fita sobre os dedos na tentativa de espantar a euforia. 

— Eu venho na próxima semana. 

— Quer que eu te acompanhe até o carro? — Baekhyun indagou melódico.

— Não tem necessidade. — terminei firme, num tossir, endireitando o corpo antes mole.

— Então tenha um bom dia, Chanyeol. — e cantou meu nome, como sempre cantava, desde o dia que me dissera que gostava dele. E realmente, meu nome nunca soara bonito, até que eu conhecesse Baekhyun e ele colocasse leveza e música nele.

. . .

Depois de deixá-lo, ao me aproximar da recepção, encontrei enfermeira Go a trabalhar no computador. Aproximei-me devagar, preocupado em espantá-la. Quando cheguei perto do balcão, a mesma olhou para mim com seus olhos pequenos e não muito convidativos. Não éramos grandes amigos, mas já estávamos familiarizados um com o outro. Continuei:

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Ela me analisou bem, um tanto desconfiada:

— Já não está, Sr. Park? — insinuou, distanciando-se um pouco da beirada do balcão, como sempre faziam. Tomei como um sim. 

— A casa está com poucos pacientes? 

— Nunca esteve tão cheia. Para seu desfortúnio. — enfermeira Go brincou, uma risada escapando pelos lábios finos. Confesso que nunca pensei que todos _eles_ , sem nenhuma exceção, fossem maus. A enfermeira Go era um dos exemplos. Apesar do olhar prepotente e de todo o preconceito que carregava por nós, não desejava de fato algo de ruim para mim. Talvez por isso, em meus anos vividos, ela tenha sido uma das poucas com quem arrisquei uma aproximação. Forcei um sorriso. 

— Byun Baekhyun. Por que ele foi colocado em um dormitório privativo? 

— Ah sim. — ela começou, ajeitando os óculos no nariz pequeno. — Foi a orientação que recebemos. — Go espiou seus arredores, em busca de outros de sua equipe. Quando não tomou vista de ninguém, procedeu num cochicho: — Sr. Byun é um daqueles, dos quais precisam ser agradados. Aos que tem concedido algumas regalias. Como agradecimento pelos anos de contribuição. 

Assenti, processando a informação da qual me era dada. Talvez eu carregasse alguma confusão no olhar, enquanto pensava sobre tudo que descobrira de Baekhyun até então. Enfermeira Go, por isso, continuou: 

— Nunca ouviu falar dele? Fiquei sabendo que tinha muito bons números. Mais de cinquenta doadores acima de quatro doações. Deve ter batido algum recorde, mas quem é que está contando, não é mesmo? — ela riu

Aquilo mexeu um pouco com minha cabeça. Que tipo de fortalezas ele teria construído envolta de si para que fosse possível? Era um número grande de pessoas que precisou ter deixado conhecer e pelo qual precisou zelar. Perguntava-me se o tempo que passou se dedicando a outras pessoas foi o suficiente para cair no hábito de negligenciar a si mesmo. E se era por isso que aceitava a sua situação atual com tanta facilidade. Mas não parecia ser. Eu queria entender, Baekhyun. O que morava por trás da presença jovial e espontânea. _Qual era sua história._

Chegou o tempo de dirigir, e eu aproveitei para entrar no meu espaço seguro, onde o asfalto molhado era a única coisa que penetrava meu pensamento. Não precisava pensar nos meus deveres seguintes, ou em como Baekhyun se fazia presente na minha vida há pouquíssimo tempo e despertava em mim a vontade de conhecer todas as coisas que o cercavam.

Tive uma daquelas viagens enquanto perambulava por aí em busca de um motel de estrada onde eu pudesse passar a noite, porque já não me interessava em ir para casa. Daquelas que eu sei que você já teve um dia também. Das quais, ao pegar algum atalho estranho, você se depara com um muro conhecido de largas extensões, ou uma paisagem que te faça lembrar tempos antigos, e começa a se perguntar se aquele é realmente o lugar. O instituto onde você passou grande parte dos seus dias. Já dirigi tanto que me assusta nunca ter encontrado o meu. Volta e meia me deparo com portões e paredões parecidos e começo a circundar o perímetro como um louco. Mais por uma curiosidade em si do que pela minha vontade de reviver toda minha infância. 

Desisti até que rápido dessa vez, por volta do terceiro retorno, quando não encontrei placa alguma que indicasse o que se escondida do lado de dentro do muro de pedra. 

. . .

Estacionei o carro em uma das vagas de um pequeno motel. Ao pegar todos meus pertences do banco do passageiro, recordei-me da fita que Baekhyun me entregara mais cedo. Analisei o encarte por algum tempo, tomando o cuidado com os detalhes dessa vez. A caixinha era preta, trazia uma ilustração núbil, pintada à tinta. Alguns homens tocavam instrumentos musicais, acompanhados do que parecia uma forma de mamute ao fundo. Ri da cena, enquanto lia o título em letras garrafais “Music from Big Pink”. No verso, uma foto de uma casa rosa se fazia presente, junto da faixas que preenchiam a fita. Liguei o rádio do Ford azul, pensando que se eu não ouvisse a música agora, dificilmente ouviria depois. 

Tentei prestar atenção ao máximo, tomando notas mentais do que me agradava para que eu pudesse contar a Baekhyun depois. Eu não tinha um bom conhecimento musical, também não cheguei a estudar sobre o assunto quando ainda morava no instituto. Aproveitei da música poucas vezes na minha vida, vez ou outra Jongin gostava de tocar alguma balada e dançar pelo dormitório do qual compartilhávamos. A primeira faixa era lenta, trazia um instrumental esganiçado, fino. O homem cantava como num choro. Senti-me levemente melancólico, mas por pouco não foi uma sensação acolhedora, como se algo mais no mundo também chorasse e eu não estivesse sozinho. Uma frase em específico, que consegui capturar com meu inglês parco, sobresaltou-se ao meu ouvido.

_Lágrimas de raiva, lágrimas de luto. Você sabe que somos lentos e a vida, curta._

O álbum continuou no mesmo tom, volta e meia uma música mais agitada começava a se desenrolar, sem largar o mesmo sentimento lamentoso. A batida era boa, peguei-me balançando a perna e dedilhando o volante do carro algumas vezes. Conseguia imaginar Baekhyun curtindo o som do piano latejando. Parecia uma música boa de ouvir durante viagens de carro, e realmente posso dizer que são, pois voltei a ouvir a fita algumas vezes, enquanto dirigia de cidade em cidade.

A faixa de número nove não demorou muito para chegar, sabia que Baekhyun me recomendou especialmente ela. Fechei meus olhos quando ela começou, tentando não perder o que teria feito ele achar que combinaria comigo. Contava a história de um homem, que observava essa mulher, de nome Suzie. Suzie era solitária, talvez porque, de acordo com ele, estava sempre perdida e perdendo. E estava triste, enquanto esperava por alguém que finalmente te confortasse. A canção continua com ele se lamentando por ver Suzie daquela forma, sentindo-se igualmente triste e solitário de observá-la. Perguntando o que poderia fazer, o que poderia dizer, como poderia tocá-la, de uma maneira que fizesse suas preocupações desaparecer. E de tanto desconsolo, ele oferece ajuda. Quer ficar com ela. Quer ser o amigo de quem ela precisa.

Naquele momento estava claro qual era a real intenção de Baekhyun. No entanto, minha insegurança me fez perguntar, mesmo que por alguns minutos, se não seria apenas coincidência. Doeu um pouco. Pensar que estava tudo tão bem estampado na minha cara. Teria ele, com o pouco tempo que me observou e se fez viver em volta de mim, percebido o tipo de solidão que eu carregava? E se sim, ele estava realmente se oferecendo para carregá-la comigo? A possibilidade me provocou um embaraço estranho no pé do estômago. 

Conforme o lado b da fita seguia, perdi-me nas minhas inúmeras neuroses. Encostei meu corpo no banco velho e me fiz relaxar. Antes mesmo da segunda música acabar, eu já dormia. Sonhei, naquele dia, com Baekhyun pela primeira vez e com a boba esperança em ser visto, compreendido e aceito de novo, depois de tanto tempo.

Despertei com alguns toques no vidro do carro. Um senhor se aproximou do veículo, com uma feição não muito agradável. Olhei para o relógio que marcava para depois da meia-noite. O álbum de rock há muito já tinha acabado e o Ford agora era silêncio.

Desci parte do vidro, deixando que a voz do senhor finalmente preenchesse o ambiente.

— Você não pode dormir aqui. Se quer descansar, alugue um quarto.

Concordei prontamente, tomando meus pertences e deixando aquele pedaço de Baekhyun no rádio, até a manhã seguinte. 

. . .

Voltei a visita-lo umas três vezes naquela semana. Alternando com minhas visitas ao meu outro doador, que naquele momento tentava se recuperar para a próxima cirurgia. Mas foi assim, sempre que eu tivesse uma oportunidade, voltava a Gi-Heung e a Baekhyun. Queria poder dizer que isso era devido às insistências de Baekhyun. Só que parte de mim também queria sempre voltar a revê-lo, e conforme os dias se passavam, isso crescia. Tentei colocar razão nessa vontade e no quão inevitável estava sendo me aproximar e vir a conhecer Baekhyun. 

Veja, eu nunca fui muito ágil em fazer amizades. Demorou alguns anos até que eu pudesse deixar Kyungsoo e Jongin participarem da minha vida e quando, eventualmente, tivemos que nos afastar, pensei que nunca mais voltaria a criar qualquer tipo de conexão em vida. Uma vez que nenhuma pessoa viria a coexistir perto de mim tempo suficiente para que eu a deixasse _existir dentro de mim._

Só que, volto a repetir, Baekhyun era peculiar e a cada sorriso tomava-me algo. Se eu não o deixasse existir, acho que não me sobraria nada. 

Sempre que eu estacionava o carro de frente para o centro de recuperação e sua silhueta se fazia presente, a me esperar, eu me sentia um pouco mais tolo de estar tão movido em tão pouco tempo. 

Acho que eu nunca saberei explicar o que me acontecia e me fazia querer estar junto dele, não sei se você qualquer dia chegou a experimentar dessa mesma loucura, para que me entenda. Acho que Baekhyun entendia porque o mesmo acontecia com ele. E ambos não fizemos questão de esclarecer o significado daquilo até que muitos meses se passassem. 

Não posso pular etapas, no entanto, então vamos voltar a semana da primeira doação de Baekhyun. 

Ele voltava a ser mais como ele mesmo conforme os dias se passavam e a iminência da doação se fazia presente. O que seria estranho se fosse com qualquer outro alguém que não Baekhyun.

Era segunda-feira, voltava para a casa depois de alguns dias fugindo. Sentia-me secretamente empolgado, já que veria Baekhyun no dia seguinte. Cumprimentei o garoto da recepção assim que cheguei, com uma leve reverência. Antes que eu pudesse continuar em direção a escada, ele chamou por mim:

— Sr. Park, o senhor recebeu uma ligação essa tarde — disse ele.

Senti uma onda gelada atravessar meu corpo, o nome de Kyungsoo surgindo no fundo da mente. Andei até o balcão, enquanto o garoto continuava:

— Uma mulher chamada Hana estava a sua procura. Disse que você poderia ligar nesse número. Era urgente.

Hana era a cuidadora de Kyungsoo. Ela prometera ligar quando a quarta doação dele estivesse próxima. Peguei o papelzinho, analisando as informações gravadas.

Precisei respirar algumas vezes, colocar um pouco de oxigênio no corpo, espantar da tontura que me atingia

Quando estava pronto, se é que um dia eu estive pronto para aquele momento, disquei cada dígito com cuidado. Olhando para o recepcionista com o canto dos olhos, assistindo a ele se afastar para me dar mais privacidade

O número que Hana passara era do ramal do quarto que Kyungsoo ocupava no hospital. Foi tempo até que ela atendesse a ligação, a voz doce já bem conhecida me cumprimentando num _Alô._

— Sou eu. — informei.

O silêncio se pronunciou, acho que Hana procurava uma forma de me contar tudo o que acontecia. Era parte de nós, e de nossa profissão, ser cuidadoso com notícias.

— Kyungsoo teve a cirurgia hoje mais cedo. — Sua voz era baixa, vagarosa, mas me atingia em cheio — Tentei te ligar algumas vezes durante a semana, me disseram que há muito não voltava para o apartamento. Pensei que não conseguiria contatá-lo a tempo

— E-estava corrido. Como ele está? 

— Dormindo. Se recuperando. Os médicos disseram que há grandes chances dele conseguir. Mas não sei, Chanyeol. 

Respirei fundo, a lembrança do rosto de Kyungsoo acertando-me como um soco no estômago. 

Já faziam alguns meses desde que Kyungsoo recebeu a notificação para se tornar um doador. Nós estávamos trabalhando em um mesmo centro de recuperação na época, então era mais fácil da gente se ver. Isso acabou comigo, e sei que acabou com ele também. Desde então, faço visitas esporádicas a ele, ou trocamos telefonemas. Acabei me familiarizando com a cuidadora de Kyungsoo também, que sempre respeitava a decisão dele de me informar sobre seu bem-estar. Eu era sua família, a única que teria em vida. Conforme as doações foram passando, conforme perdemos Jongin para o inevitável, meu medo de ser visto completamente só no mundo crescia. 

Ele me contou sobre sua quarta doação na manhã em que conheci Baekhyun, por meio de uma ligação. E, como você bem sabe, o número quatro é assombrado. Em sua menção qualquer um de nós ficaria branco de medo, e eu já tinha perdido qualquer sinal de cor com a possibilidade de Kyungsoo partir da minha vida também. 

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Hana disse pelo telefone:

— Você consegue fazer uma visita? Talvez com sua presença ele se recupere mais rápido. 

Repassei minha agenda pela cabeça, repassei meus compromissos com Baekhyun. 

— Estou saindo daqui agora mesmo. 

. . .

Tive que dirigir por um pouco mais de duas horas até chegar ao hospital e por lá fiquei até que o dia virasse. Ele parecia bem, em paz, até corado. Ficar em sua companhia me fez bem também, mesmo que eu só tivesse acompanhado de verdade da sua respiração e do bip que seus batimentos cardíacos faziam. Só levantei da cadeira ao lado do leito de Kyungsoo quando o relógio marcou dez da manhã. Não o vi acordado pelo tempo que estive com ele. Pedi que Hana continuasse a me ligar caso algo acontecesse, como também voltaria a visitar Kyungsoo sempre que eu tivesse tempo. Minha caminhada até o carro foi angustiante e a cada quilômetro que eu dirigia para longe de Kyungsoo era um adeus diferente que sentia dar a ele. 

Quando cheguei a Gi-Heung, quatro horas depois, meu corpo por muito pouco se mantinha em pé. Arrastei-me até um Baekhyun que se encontrava encostado do muro, _como sempre fazia, me esperando._

— Você está atrasado, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun disse num sorriso travesso, aproximando-se de mim. Um corte de distância que eu ansiei muito pelos dias que fiquei sem vê-lo, mas que naquele segundo não conseguiu me mover da forma como eu esperava. Eu sentia, na verdade, quando os olhos quentes de Baekhyun pousaram sobre mim, um resquício de vergonha. Não queria ser visto daquela forma por ele.

— Estava ocupado. — respondi, sem conseguir conter uma secura nas minhas palavras. Coisa que por muitas vezes não me importei em deixar transparecer. Mas era _ele._ Ser quem eu era, da forma como eu era, perto dele, me frustrava tremendamente.

Acho que Baekhyun percebeu algo estranho. Como sempre gentil, não deixou que isso afetasse nosso dia. Ele começou a me contar sobre algo que acontecera no centro de recuperação no dia anterior. E eu juro que gostaria de saber exatamente o que era, mas não consegui prestar atenção. Minha mente tinha ficado naquela cadeira ao lado de Kyungsoo. 

Acompanhei Baekhyun durante o almoço, sem tocar eu mesmo em qualquer alimento. Isso deve ter passado percebido pelos olhos dele também, uma vez que pouco antes de sairmos do refeitório, ele guardou uma fruta para mim.

— Eu sei que combinamos de sair de carro hoje. — comentei. — Mas eu estou um pouco cansado.

— Você sequer dormiu essa noite, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun me perguntou, tocando de leve no meu ombro, precisando esticar um pouco o braço para cima para fazê-lo. A imagem era boba. Retesei com o toque, completamente desacostumado com o calor. Ele recuou. Virou de costas para continuar andando. Acho que o vi corar.

— Estive ocupado. — respondi baixo, de alguma forma sentindo falta da sensação que ele deixou no meu ombro.

— Não precisamos sair hoje. Vamos ter muitas oportunidades para isso. Por que você não tenta descansar um pouco?

— N-não seria adequado. — pigarreei, enquanto tentava acompanhar Baekhyun, cansado demais para fazê-lo.

— Adequado? — Baekhyun riu, abrindo a porta do quarto. — Deixe disso. Depois de viagens longas eu sempre tirava um cochilo. Não seria seguro voltar a dirigir cansado assim. Não queremos que algo aconteça com você na estrada, certo?

Entrei no dormitório logo depois dele. Baekhyun andou até sua escrivaninha, onde seus desenhos descansavam. Pegou um lápis, voltando a rabiscar depressa. 

Sentei na cama, sem jeito algum. Odiava-me por deixar transparecer, mesmo que um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo que eu estava esgotado demais para tentar desconversar. Convencer Baekhyun de que ele estava errado e que eu estava bem. Era cômica a situação, eu que deveria cuidar dele. Mas Baekhyun era muito melhor nisso, tinha a experiência de oito anos e olhos treinados. Foi o que tentei dizer a mim mesmo.

Fiquei encarando suas costas por um bom tempo, ainda sentado na beirada na cama. Ele se inclinava sobre a mesinha. Não era o primeiro dia que ficava observando Baekhyun desenhar, mas era a primeira vez que o fazia em silêncio. Normalmente ele sempre estava contando alguma coisa ou fazendo alguma piada.

Acho que ele sentiu que eu o olhava, pois eventualmente virou seu corpo para mim.

— Não vai dormir? — ele perguntou

— E-está tudo bem eu posso descansar mais tarde. 

— Eu te vi pescar algumas vezes durante o almoço. Até cheguei a cogitar que eu estivesse te entediando. Mas eu sou uma pessoa muito divertida, isso seria impossível. — Baekhyun provocou, eu tive que rir um pouco. — Você pode tirar um cochilo. É sério. Ou vamos ter que conversar sobre o que te deixa acordado a noite. E você não parece alguém que gosta de conversar sobre essas coisas. 

Assenti, deixando o corpo descansar sobre os travesseiros. Baekhyun insistiria até que o dia acabasse se eu não dormisse. 

— Posso cantar para você dormir se quiser. — ele ofereceu, ainda virado para mim.

— N-não será necessário. — argumentei em um outro riso contido.

— Certeza? Eu canto muito bem.

— Baekhyun. Desse jeito vou ficar ainda mais envergonhado. — resmunguei, fechando os olhos para que eu não precisasse olhar para os sorrisos dele.

— Fica para um outro dia então. — ele se fez por vencido. 

O silêncio reinou, mesmo que por pouco tempo, e ele era confortável. Não que ouvir Baekhyun não fosse, na grande parte do tempo. Mas era algo de que eu precisava e sempre tinha medo de pedir. Fiquei genuinamente contente que ele tenha entendido, sem que eu precisasse explicar.

— Eu ouvi aquela fita, por sinal. — dessa vez fui eu quem iniciei, ainda sem abrir os olhos. 

— É mesmo? E o que achou? 

— Eu gostei. — respondi baixo, sem conseguir me lembrar de todas as observações que eu tinha a fazer a respeito das músicas. Deveria ter escrito em algum lugar. 

— Hmmm. Não achou triste? — ele perguntou. Agora que eu estava de olhos fechados, e nada mais podia me distrair do som, percebi que eu realmente gostava de ouvir a sua voz.

— Achei. Mas ainda assim gostei. Foi... íntimo. — tentei formular.

— Quer dizer que você se identificou? — a pergunta de Baekhyun pairou no ar por alguns segundos a mais.

— Acho que sim. 

E nada mais foi dito. Logo peguei no sono.

. . .

Kyungsoo faleceu. Queria ser capaz de falar sobre isso de um jeito melhor. Pensei que nunca faltariam-me palavras para escrever, mas aqui estou há um bom tempo tentando e nada me parece suficiente.

Ele faleceu na noite de quinta, um tempo depois de eu ter deixado Baekhyun no hospital do distrito de Do-Taeng. Tentei ir até ele, eu tentei. Mas ele já estava no que nós chamamos de outra linha, além da última doação, onde, na verdade, muitas outras ainda acontecem, mesmo com a vida já tendo escapado de seu corpo. Onde eles te esvaziam, tomam tudo que ainda podem tomar.

Hana me parou. Por sorte me parou.

A sensação de estar novamente sozinho no mundo, depois de Jongin e Kyungsoo concluírem seus propósitos, me atingiu em cheio e à força porque eu não queria aceitá-la. Era como meu eu de cinco anos, outra vez. 

Meus olhos ardiam, pediam por lágrimas que por um bom tempo eu não deixava rolar. O aperto na garganta era forte, tão forte, como se algo me circundasse, enforcasse, tomasse todo o caminho do ar. Senti-me desmoronar, coluna por coluna, até que nada mais se mantivesse em pé. 

Depois do caos, de toda a destruição, estava eu dormente. Quando voltei para meus afazeres e para Baekhyun, na manhã seguinte eu só era dormência. 

Cheguei onde ele estava internado mais rápido do que eu esperava, sem me dar conta do tempo que passava. Eu ainda não estava inteiro e não estava pronto. Baekhyun ainda era o mesmo. Brincalhão, leve, cálido, feliz. Naquele dia, senti-me mais incomodado e mais insultado por todas as coisas que o transbordavam do que o de costume. E por isso, me odiei. 

Odiei que todo o tempo em que passei trabalhando meu gênio, em que passei preparando meu coração, não tivessem servido de nada. Pois tudo se repetia. E eu, por mais que quisesse ir contra o terror absurdo que me consumia, eu repetia.

Baekhyun estava preparado para sua cirurgia, aconchegado em uma cama de hospital. Ele me chamou, apontando para a poltrona marrom que estava parada ao lado do leito, pedindo que eu me aproximasse. Mal senti meus pés se moverem e se arrastarem pelo piso. Sentei, o corpo se desmontando conforme descarregava todo o peso daquele dia. A vontade de gritar ficando presa na garganta. Baekhyun contava sobre uma das muitas histórias de amor que inventava, dessa vez quem a protagonizava era o residente do turno da noite e a enfermeira auxiliar.

— Posso jurar que eles estão tendo um caso. — Baekhyun comentou, num de seus sorrisos grandes.

— Você pode não fazer isso? Não hoje. — deixei escapar, sem nem perceber, enquanto minha visão começava a ficar turva.

— Isso o quê? — ele me perguntou, num engasgar. Provavelmente surpreso com a escuridão que dava voltas nos meus olhos.

— Sorrir, como um lunático.

Não sei de onde me saiu a coragem, é provável de que tudo que eu falei a seguir para Baekhyun fora resultado da colisão da minha falta de sono e o luto.

— Não estou sorrindo como um lunático. — Ele retrucou, levemente ofendido.

Corri minhas mãos sobre o rosto, sentindo a cabeça martelar, tentando tirar o sorriso de Baekhyun do meu campo de visão, enquanto ele ainda se projetava bem firmemente no meu consciente. Eu sei que ele não fazia por mal. Não havia nada que Baekhyun pudesse fazer por mal. Mas a felicidade dele ainda era um caçoar para mim.

Repito, eu me odiei por isso.

— Por que eu não posso sorrir? — ele perguntou, o tom de voz soando o absurdo.

— Você vai doar parte do seu fígado hoje.

— E então? — ele riu, desacreditado.

— Então que eles estão tirando uma parte do seu corpo, contra sua vontade. — esclareci, irritadiço. Perguntando a mim mesmo onde foi que minha introversão resolveu se esconder, depois das duas semanas que viveu perto de Baekhyun e me deixou parecendo um tolo.

— Quem disse que é contra minha vontade?

— Ah. — suspirei, derrotado. — Onde foi que você assinou seu consentimento mesmo?

Ele riu. Parecia realmente ofendido. Cruzou os braços.

Ficamos os dois em silêncio, só minha respiração pesada preenchendo o vazio das palavras. A vontade violenta de chorar atingindo meu peito.

— O que tem de errado com você hoje? — Baekhyun sussurrou em determinado instante.

_O que não tem de errado comigo sempre_ , pensei.

— E-essa é uma pergunta idiota. — respondi, igualmente baixo.

— Por quê?

— Por que alguma coisa deveria estar certa?

— Você está soando como o cara que conheci naquele primeiro dia. Ele não era muito legal.

Eu tive que rir, não era uma risada feliz. Ela era cansada, misturava o com choro preso.

— _Estou soando como o cara que_ … Eu… Eu sou aquele cara, Baekhyun. Estou aqui para ver se você tomou seus remédios, comeu direito, trocar alguns curativos, ajudar a ir ao banheiro quando não conseguir. Não estou aqui para ser legal.

— Como não? Pensei que cuidadores devessem ser legais. Quando fiz o treinamento eles me disseram que deveríamos.

— E olha só onde você veio parar. — terminei, amargurado.

Baekhyun se calou. Estava muito absorto em mim mesmo para me perguntar o que passava por sua cabeça. Mas eu sei que ele também refletia. E o tempo começava a correr.

— Eu só estou tentando… Viver. — ele finalmente confessou. A voz antes brilhante, vivaz e intensa, agora fraca. Nada respondi, então Baekhyun continuou: — Você deveria tentar também. Viver. Fazer seu trabalho.

— Não consigo.

Mais um tempo se passou em silêncio. Baekhyun me encarava durante todo o momento. Aos poucos minha raiva deixava espaço para um arrependimento entrar. Sempre me sentia assim quando deixava escapar muito dos meus pensamentos. 

Naquela época eu sabia que não podia deixar minhas indignações a mostra. Eu acreditava fielmente nisso. Ninguém deveria ser responsável por elas se não eu mesmo. Era algo que apenas eu tinha que aprender a conviver. E muitas vezes eu consegui que toda a confusão da minha cabeça só existisse dentro dela. E não incomodasse mais ninguém. Sentia que me deixar confortável perto de Baekhyun era um erro grande, e o verdadeiro motivo de ter vomitado todas minhas frustrações em cima dele. Lembrei de Suzie, como cantavam sua tristeza. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia deixar que Baekhyun carregasse meus problemas.

Vieram checa-lo mais duas vezes. Ora o soro, ora sua pressão. Quando voltamos a ficar sozinhos no quarto do hospital, Baekhyun iniciou uma conversa.

— Eu sempre fui assim. — ele começou, me deixando surpreso.

— B-baekhyun, você não precisa...

— Não, me escute. Acho que comparado com outros iguais a nós, eu tive uma vida fácil e uma vida boa. Eu frequentei um dos melhores institutos do país, onde não tinha muito espaço para ser pouco. Existia sempre uma competição entre nós alunos. Aquele que fechava o mês com os melhores resultados, quem se demonstrava bom em esportes, nas artes, quem tivesse a saúde impecável – era sempre levado como destaque. Exemplo a ser seguido. Eu nunca tive problema em seguir a agenda apertada. Eu gostava da competição. Tinha bom condicionamento físico, bom raciocínio prático, boa mão para pinturas, bons ouvidos para a música. Tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer, não importava o que fosse, era fácil para mim conseguir. Quando me contaram que eu não passava de uma cópia, eu achei tudo um absurdo… Tipo, a ideia de ter alguém igual a mim por aí. Cheguei a questionar se o que eu fazia era realmente um resultado do esforço que eu colocava nas coisas, ou se tudo que eu era provinha de outro lugar. _Dele_. Não quis dar todo o crédito para ele. Então disseram que nós íamos crescer, nos formar para cuidar de outros como nós, que já estavam no período de doação. Até que precisassem da gente. Resolvi que seria bom nisso. Porque tenho certeza que é algo que nunca poderia vir da minha cópia, já que ele nunca vai precisar passar por algo assim. Eu era só uma criança. Idiota da minha parte, não é? — Baekhyun me perguntou, olhando em meus olhos com ansiedade. Apenas balancei a cabeça em negação. — Pareceu dar certo, por oito anos. Eu sempre fui assim... Animado. Gosto de levar a vida desse jeito, de me apegar às coisas pequenas, de fantasiar. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu levasse um tipo de leveza para os doadores. E como sempre, me sentia bom. E colocava tudo de mim, o melhor de mim. A fama começou a chegar, com ela, acho que fiquei relaxado. Todo mundo falava sobre minhas conquistas, sobre como eu era bom. Você já faz isso há três anos, _Chanyeol_. Perdeu algum doador antes da hora, não perdeu? 

— S-sim — respondi baixo, a garganta fechando em um pigarro, lembrando de todas as vezes que me senti fracassar.

— Isso não acontecia comigo. Eu ia com eles até o fim, até o fim mesmo. Além da quarta doação. Cheguei inclusive a presenciar uma quinta. Com o tempo, pensei que eu era capaz de tudo, contanto que eu continuasse dando meu melhor. Fui ensinado dessa forma, afinal… a ser bom. Então chegou meu último doador, nunca vou me esquecer dele. Eu estava seguindo todos os passos direito, fazendo o que fui ensinado. Mas estava tão fixado em mim mesmo e nas minhas próprias conquistas que me distrai. Perdi ele. Perdi de verdade. Ele se suicidou, pouco antes da primeira doação. Tem ideia de como eles veem isso? Como um desperdício, uma verdadeira tragédia. Não deixa de ser. Mas pelos motivos errados, suponho. — Baekhyun respirou fundo, finalmente cortando o contato visual, me dando espaço para respirar também entre seu mirar sufocante. Logo depois continuou. — Não demorou muito até que eu recebesse a minha notificação para a primeira doação. Acho que era a forma que eles encontraram para eu _pagar pelo desperdício_. Eu chorei. Choro até que muito sabia? Quando estou sozinho. Mas nunca havia chorado daquela forma. Acho que hoje eu entendo, que meu melhor não era o suficiente e que se eu estava começando a me perder naquele trabalho eu realmente não deveria fazê-lo. 

Assenti, processando as informações, enquanto minha cabeça girava e misturava todos os acontecimentos daquele dia. Comecei a me sentir nauseado. Então não disse nada, ao menos nada que soasse como uma palavra de verdade. Baekhyun prosseguiu:

— Eu vejo algo em você, Chanyeol. — Ele procurou meus olhos de novo, como sempre transparente, reluzente. Me senti envergonhado sobre aquele olhar, mais uma vez. — Você não se perdeu nisso ainda, acho que é um dos poucos que continua lúcido. Então é o cara certo para o trabalho. Essa é uma _sensação_. Às vezes perco um pouco dela. Quando percebo que nunca falamos sobre você e que eu não sei nada sobre você, na realidade. Eu estou tentando entender o que passa pela sua cabeça. O que passa com você. Não só porque é o que deveríamos fazer. Eu realmente quero te entender. Entender essas sensações. — ele sorriu, não como uma piada, era mais como um afago. Algo que servisse para me acalmar. Senti meu interior dar mil voltas, confundir-se com toda a tristeza que eu levava até ali. Baekhyun terminou, dizendo. — _Essa é a minha história, Chanyeol. Qual é a sua?_

Procurei o que dizer, enquanto toda minha vida passava em fotografias pela mente. Enquanto a imagem de Jongin e Kyungsoo me atingia e se perdia no olhar de Baekhyun a minha frente. Minhas mãos começavam a suar porque outra vez me faltavam palavras e eu estava cansado de não conseguir formular toda a imensidão que morava na minha cabeça. Tentei vocalizar, uma, duas, três vezes. O sorriso triste de Baekhyun me deixando cada vez mais frustrado. 

— E-eu... 

Dei início, procurando com o que eu deveria começar, levando todo meu pensamento para a memória mais antiga que eu tinha até então. Eu era um escritor, contador de histórias, afinal. Por que não começar do início? Se eu levasse como um livro, talvez encontraria uma forma de dizer a Baekhyun quem eu era. Antes que eu pudesse continuar, alguém bateu na porta do dormitório.

— Byun Baekhyun? Vamos te encaminhar para a sala de operação. Preparado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem tiver curiosidade em ouvir a música que o Baekhyun recomendou para o Chanyeol, o nome é Lonesome Suzie e link é esse [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aSEEGztKTo).


	4. Tempo

Baekhyun foi colocado em uma maca. Ele virou o rosto para mim de prontidão, tentando não quebrar o contato visual. Meu coração batia rápido contra as costelas, a vontade de pedir que os enfermeiros parassem o que quer que estivessem fazendo crescia. 

— Está tudo bem. Continuamos quando eu voltar. — Baekhyun foi o único a se pronunciar, com seu tom calmo, melódico, talvez depois de tomar nota do meu desespero. Fechei os olhos quando sua voz me invadiu, como se ela fosse me machucar naquele momento.

Ele foi arrastado pelos corredores brancos do hospital, até a ala cirúrgica. Segui a equipe, mesmo fisicamente exausto, pegando pequenos vislumbres do rosto de Baekhyun. Ele atravessou uma das portas pelas quais eu não tinha a permissão de entrar. Então aguardei pelo seu retorno na sala de espera. 

Estava vazia. De qualquer forma, sentei em uma poltrona ao fundo, no cantinho da parede. Encolhi o corpo no acolchoado, esperando que ele se fundisse ao objeto e desaparecesse de vista. Pelo tempo que passei ali, pude me perguntar inúmeras vezes se eu teria a oportunidade de falar com Baekhyun outra vez. E pensei no seu sorriso, no seu olhar preocupado.

Cheguei à conclusão de que eu não podia continuar vivendo daquela forma, perdendo a mim mesmo nas minhas limitações. Na raiva corrosiva que eu deixava destruir tudo, sempre que me sentia sozinho. Eu não precisava ser perfeito. A ideia de sermos experimentos laboratoriais talvez colocassem esse tipo de pensamento em muito de nós. Mas não, eu não precisava ser perfeito. Eu só precisava ter a iniciativa de ser o melhor que eu pudesse ser. Como Baekhyun me disse. E pela primeira vez eu tive a vontade de ser assim. 

Peguei meu caderninho de bolso e uma caneta, tentando recapitular as coisas que eu gostaria de contar para Baekhyun no dia seguinte, ou mesmo as que fossem difíceis demais para exteriorizar tão rápido, e que talvez eu pudesse contar a ele daqui um mês ou dois. Tentei puxar do restinho de energia que me sobrara nos músculos, mas logo meus braços ficaram cansados, acompanhados da mente. 

Eventualmente meus olhos pesaram e me colocaram para dormir.

. . .

Acordei algum tempo depois, não sei dizer quantas horas fiquei naquela cadeira, mas foi o suficiente para que meu corpo de mais de um metro e oitenta reclamasse da posição. Estava escuro lá fora. Quando tive a oportunidade, perguntei a um dos funcionários se Baekhyun continuava em cirurgia. A resposta foi a mesma que eu esperava, ele permaneceria em operação por mais quatro horas. 

Foi o tempo de lavar o rosto, colocar alguma coisa no estômago que reclamava e tomar desgosto por aquele sentimento bizarro que começava a ocupar o lugar onde arrependimentos ocupam. Bem na pontinha no esterno.

A cirurgia correu como o esperado. Baekhyun ainda estava sobre efeitos da anestesia quando me juntei a ele no quarto, na mesma poltrona marrom ao lado do leito. Quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, tinha um pouco do olhar perdido, difuso. Ele sorriu de imediato, piscando os cílios curtos em minha direção. Demorou alguns segundos para que recobrasse um pouco da consciência e escondesse os dentes por detrás de um bico. 

— O-oi. — murmurei, acreditando que muito barulho faria sua cabeça doer.

— Oi… — ele respondeu com cuidado, a boca ainda seca, sua voz um pouco mais rouca e bruta, perdendo da vivacidade e da leveza de sempre, mas ainda assim tão bonita quanto. — Quanto tempo levou? 

— Pouco mais de oito horas. — respondi, me aproximando do leito para que Baekhyun me ouvisse bem. Sentindo-me um pouco mais intimidado pela distância curta, isso martelando um pouco na minha cabeça. — Como está se sentindo? 

— Por incrível que pareça, bem… — ele riu. Continuou, com a fala um pouco cortada, cansada. — Esperava me sentir um pouco vazio depois. Mas, nada. Continuo inteiro. Acho que só zonzo. 

Apenas assenti. As mãos nervosas pousadas sobre a ponta da cama, maltratando a carne. Baekhyun continuou:

— Como _você_ está se sentindo?

Descansei sobre aquela pergunta, preso nas pupilas levemente menores de Baekhyun e no castanho intenso e arenoso que as circundava. 

— Mais calmo. — respondi, sincero. Embora parte do nervosismo voltasse a preencher meu estômago, por estar na presença de Baekhyun outra vez. Interrompi o contato visual.

— Eu sei que combinamos conversar. — Baekhyun murmurou, mexendo a mão sobre os lençóis, aproximando um pouco ela das minhas, para chamar minha atenção outra vez. — Você pode esperar mais um pouquinho, no entanto? Não sei se consigo acompanhar agora. — Ele riu. — E eu queria poder me lembrar de tudo que você me dissesse. 

Busquei por seu rosto, dei um meio sorriso e acenei que sim com a cabeça. 

— Tente descansar um pouco agora. — murmurei para Baekhyun. 

Aos poucos ele deixou os olhos fecharem. Soltou um suspiro profundo, aconchegando-se no colchão, uma expressão de dor tomando-lhe a testa. Pedi que fosse cuidadoso. 

— O que quer que tenham me dado, não foi tão forte assim. — riu, piscando algumas vezes para me olhar uma última vez.

Baekhyun adormeceu.

Ele precisou ficar dois dias de observação, para que pudessem checar se tudo estava bem. Fiz-lhe companhia, como era esperado. Parecia bem, bem mesmo. Vi a fadiga partir, logo voltava a ser o mesmo Baekhyun tagarela de sempre. Cheio das piadas, das sacadas. Das histórias.

Eventualmente, a minha história também teve que aparecer. Como fora combinado. Era manhã do segundo dia de internação. Baekhyun tinha acabado de tomar café.

Tudo começou meio que sem querer, sem planejamento. Não revisitei as anotações que eu tinha feito no meu bloquinho no outro dia. Quando me vi, vomitava tudo que eu conhecia sobre mim mesmo e tudo que eu tinha medo de um dia ainda conhecer, e Baekhyun me ouvia, com atenção, com cuidado, com seus olhos analíticos e com os pequenos sons que fazia com a boca para mostrar que compreendia.

Comecei do início, o início de tudo.

Pelo menos o meu início, porque é verdade que nossa história começou bem antes de sequer darmos o primeiro suspiro. Esse início nenhum de nós sabe contar, porque a nenhum de nós foi contado.

Então eu comecei pelo meu tempo de criança, pelo que me lembro dele.

Comentei brevemente antes que, na minha infância, como já tinha dito, eu fora uma criança quieta. Eu tive um desenvolvimento da fala bem lento. Sei que isso parou por volta dos três anos, porque foi o que me contaram. Não sei dizer, no entanto, o que me fez ficar em silêncio pelos anos seguintes. Acho que sempre tive um pouco de medo, afinal, nenhum dos adultos a minha volta me eram realmente familiares. Eu os reconhecia, sim, mas volto a dizer que vim de um instituto de pouca verba, com guardiões que não traziam muitas afeições pelos estudantes. Acredito que a falta de um estímulo, de adultos que me deixassem confortável, que conversassem comigo, fora o real motivo da minha quietude.

Eu não sabia muito bem como me enturmar com outras crianças. Sempre fui tímido, inseguro, demorei para fazer amigos de verdade. Então, no final do dia, não recebia estímulo algum.

Isso levou a uma série de pequenas consequências. Entre elas, minha incapacidade de vocalizar meus pensamentos. De responder perguntas. Acharam, no começo, que minha audição estava afetada e que por isso eu nunca falava nada. Visitei alguns médicos. Ou melhor, alguns médicos me prestaram visitas no instituto. Aparentemente, estava tudo bem com minha audição. O problema parecia vir de dentro. Da mente, do coração. Por essa razão, consultei-me com orientadores estudantis até os dezesseis anos, pouco antes de deixar o instituto de vez.

Você ficaria surpreso se eu contasse as coisas horríveis que os seres humanos são capazes de dizer na presença de uma criança. Por acharem que ela não entenderia. Ou que nunca reproduziria do que ouviu depois. Lembro-me de alguns dos comentários. Sempre diziam que havia “ _algo de errado comigo”_. Que talvez “ _esse daqui não tivesse dado muito certo”_. Algumas das guardiãs se questionavam se seria inclusive possível que eu “ _me tornasse um doador um dia”_. Quem teria interesse em “ _pagar pelos meus serviços, afinal?”_

Até os onze anos, quando eu realmente comecei a entender um pouco mais sobre o que eram as tais doações, pensava que se eu não soubesse falar, só não conseguiria um trabalho no futuro.

Acho que todos nós planejamos um futuro diferente enquanto pequenos. Alguns de nós planejamos um futuro diferente mesmo depois de grandes. Porque a tal verdade de que todos nós nos tornaremos a mesmíssima coisa, cuidadores e doadores, se faz presente bem tarde na nossa vida, antes que ela possa impedir da gente sonhar.

Meu plano de fuga, de fuga da falta de palavras, fora me tornar um escritor. Eu já tinha gosto pelos livros porque eles eram o único meio de comunicação que tinha quando pequeno. Eu adorava sentar no tapetinho na hora da leitura e ouvir histórias sobre bruxas e castelos e guerreiros. Comecei a escrever bem cedo, quando passei a ter noção de como deveria fazê-lo. Na minha cabeça de adolescente, seria minha maneira de conseguir trabalho quando saísse dali. Uma vez que não era devidamente bom em exteriorizar as palavras.

Então me permiti a sonhar com aquilo. Eventualmente, deixou de ser apenas um plano de fuga. Ser escritor tornou-se meu maior anseio.

Ainda mais depois que, aos catorze, em uma das aulas de educação sexual, nossa infertilidade nos foi esclarecida. Só então me dei conta de que eu nunca poderia criar uma família só minha. Ter filhos, preencher o buraco que sempre existiu em mim e finalmente construir uma imagem do que era ser pai. Nada disso seria possível. Não deixaram que fosse. Então ser escritor parecia a única coisa palpável no meu amanhã.

Continuei escrevendo. Até mesmo quando aos dezessete já estava no Casario e já começava a juntar todas as peças. E me dar por vencido à ideia de que nunca me pagariam para escrever. Nunca se interessariam nas palavras que eu guardava para o papel.

Eu mesmo assim continuei escrevendo. Um pouco pelo hábito, já que minhas manhãs se resumiam a xícaras de café, caneta e caderno, e minhas noites também. Um pouco porque toda a minha pessoa pedia por aquilo, era a única forma de expressão que tinha dominado durantes os anos, e eu poderia enlouquecer se deixasse todas as coisas crescerem e tomarem conta da minha mente. Sem extravasar nada para o lado de fora.

E eu tinha muitos pensamentos. Eu sempre pensei demais. Acho que isso era bom, em uma extensão, porque leria um livro e ficaria a pensar nele por dias e dias, repassando as palavras, refletindo como aquilo me fazia sentir. E pensando, maturava tudo que aprendia, colocava meu próprio eu no que antes consumia e assim, formava algo novo. Algo que eu tivesse tocado com a mente.

Minha escrita nunca foi muito criativa. Não era sobre imaginar, inventar, construir. Era sobre consertar, entender, sentir. Não sei em até que extensão isso acontece com outros escritores. O quanto eles tiram do zero e o quanto eles precisam transformar de si mesmos. Nunca fui educado sobre nada disso. No meu caso, foi sempre transformação. Foi sempre sobre o que senti e o que pensei. Era uma maneira boa de encontrar beleza em mim mesmo. Era instintivo, cru, minha parte _humana._

Precisei me livrar do que tinha produzido em anos quando comecei o treinamento para ser um cuidador. Porque eles disseram que não poderíamos levar muitas coisas com a gente e por algum motivo achei que não valesse a pena levar meu eu humano para o start de todo meu processo desumanizador. Não joguei fora, não. Talvez todos os pensamentos dos meus anos de juventude ainda estejam morando no Casario. Talvez alguém tenha encontrado e se interessado pela leitura. Talvez achassem que fosse lixo e tivessem doado para algum bazar. Pode até estar com algum _deles_. Nunca vou saber. Mas não levei comigo, não revisitei meus pensamentos antigos, nem o Chanyeol que eu era naquela época. O bom Chanyeol. O Chanyeol que vivia com os amigos e que ainda sentia a vontade de escrever.

Sobre meus amigos. Tudo começou com Kyungsoo. Esse era o nome dele.

Do Kyungsoo era um garoto baixinho, de cabelos curtos e olhos grandes e bem, bem escuros. Nos conhecemos quando tinha uns seis anos. Eu brincava de balançar no parquinho, sozinho, como de costume. Por algum motivo ele se aproximou. Nunca tive a chance de perguntar para ele o porquê. Talvez nem se lembrasse também. Mas naquela tarde, Kyungsoo andou até mim, com suas pernas curtas e o uniforme grande demais para o corpo, e perguntou se eu queria que ele me balançasse. Dizia que “ _era mais legal assim”_. Não fui capaz de responder com palavras. Fiquei alguns segundos encarando os olhos redondos, até acenar que sim com a cabeça.

Realmente fora bem mais legal segurar as cordinhas e poder fechar os olhos. Sentir as mãos pequenininhas empurrarem minhas costas com força, o corpo voar e o vento bater. A risada de Kyungsoo quando falei, pela primeira em alguns anos, que _“estava alto demais”_.

Brincamos durante todo o recreio. Migramos do balanço para o monte de areia e eu construí um castelo enquanto contava histórias sobre bruxas e guerreiros. Nos tornamos amigos, daquela maneira inocente e profunda que criança tem de fazer amizade.

Kim Jongin veio logo depois, pois já era amigo de Kyungsoo. Eles faziam aniversário bem perto um do outro, no intervalo de um dia, e isso tinha sido o motivo para começarem a conversar. Eles tinham suas similaridades. Eram mais calados com quem não era próximo, mas quando na companhia certa, conversavam sem parar e sem cansar. Só que Kyungsoo tinha a personalidade mais tranquila e mais séria. Jongin era espalhafatoso, bem doce, bem afetuoso. Kyungsoo gostava de fazer piadas e conforme os anos se passaram e ficamos todos mais espertos, ele se descobriu muito bom em sarcasmo. Jongin não entendia muito bem de sarcasmo e gostava de rir da piada dos outros, e como ria. Eu achava que com os dois poderia experimentar de tudo que existia. Eu tinha os opostos, e os melhores. Sem dúvida fui uma criança feliz, na extensão que pude ser. E fui aceito, mesmo com minhas poucas palavras e minha mania de pensar demais.

Eu tenho um bilhão de lembranças sobre os dois, guardo cada uma delas com tamanha preciosidade e volto a vivê-las nos meus sonhos com frequência.

Nós éramos grudados. Onde quer que um fosse, os outros acompanhavam. Plotamos tantas aventuras e formamos um laço que nunca será quebrado. Mas uma única coisa, não fomos capazes de compartilhar. Provavelmente por essa minha natureza maluca de matutar todas as coisas.

Quando nos contaram o que éramos foram bem diretos. Disseram que as pessoas adoeciam e nos criaram porque o mundo precisava de suprimentos. Disseram algo sobre clonagem, sobre sermos feitos artificialmente a partir de um ser humano. Foi só então que percebemos que existia uma grande muralha que separava nós, _deles_. Uma muralha maior do que aquela que sempre cercou os perímetros do instituto. Uma que nos classificava, nos tornava diferentes. Só que não tão diferentes assim, porque ainda dividíamos o mesmo material genético. Apesar disso, nada nos dava o direito de escalar a muralha e passar para o outro lado. Explicaram o quanto isso era importante... Para eles. Que precisaríamos servir ao propósito, mas que tudo vinha pelo bem. Que tudo era um pagar de dívidas, pelo prazer de existirmos.

A dívida pagávamos com nosso próprio tempo, para que eles pudessem ter mais. E as doações seriam sobre isso. Doar tempo.

Entende como não faz muito sentido? Kyungsoo e Jongin nunca entenderam. Não os culpo por aceitarem seus propósitos. Todos aceitavam. E todos só queriam continuar vivendo, enquanto ainda fosse possível. Qualquer outra revelação mais para frente só colocava uma outra peça no quebra-cabeças, a sensação era até de que as coisas faziam cada vez mais sentido, porque você estava finalmente descobrindo qual seria a paisagem final do puzzle.

No entanto, como disse, _eu pensava demais._ Não foi fácil igual para eu aceitar, ainda que entendesse muito bem tudo que me falavam. Conforme os anos se passavam e nos contavam sobre a infertilidade, sobre o Casario, sobre cuidadores e doadores, mais eu pensava e mais essa sensação irritante crescia. Um pouco inevitável, porque muitas vezes desejei com todas as minhas forças deixar de sentir. Mas ela nunca ia embora por muito tempo. Questionei os dois, questionei até que em um determinado ponto, eles cansaram de tantas perguntas. Um muro baixo se ergueu, separou Kyungsoo e Jongin de mim. Eu ainda conseguia bisbilhotar o outro lado, onde os dois moravam. Ver um pouco do que acontecia. Mas nunca fui capaz de morar no mesmo lugar que eles. Acho que no fundo, sempre me senti de fora. Como se eles não tivessem a curiosidade de olhar pela mureta e entender o que se passava.

Isso sempre fora perceptível, mas nunca o suficiente para acabar com a nossa amizade. Pois o tempo era curto e nos era tomado. Não valia a pena.

Quando comecei o curso para ser um cuidador, um que somos todos obrigados a fazer eventualmente, depois dos vinte anos, aprendi mais sobre o processo das doações. Aprendi como eu deveria prestar assistência antes e depois de todas as cirurgias, qual seria a ordem natural das coisas, quais exames eles precisariam fazer, quando fazer, por que fazer. Aprendi que existiam pessoas lá fora, em uma lista para transplantes, uma em que elas pagavam para estar e muitas vezes pagavam para escolher de qual de nós eles preferiam receber _tempo_. Era óbvio que pessoas como Kyungsoo, Jongin e eu, não corríamos o risco de sermos escolhidos, já não chegamos nem perto de frequentar os melhores institutos do país.

As coisas desandaram depois que começamos a trabalhar. Na época, circundavam boatos de que vivíamos tempos ruins. Acredito que você já tenha ouvido sobre algo parecido. Muitos de nós receberam notificações, de maneira um tanto inesperada, parece que a demanda pelas doações aumentou nos últimos anos. Jongin fora um desses. Ele era o mais novo, em nossas cabeças as coisas não deveriam ter se desenrolado dessa maneira. Eu já me sentia desiludido com tudo, a primeira doação de Jongin só serviu para piorar a situação. E com a mesma rapidez que tudo isso começou, ele também foi embora.

De todos os absurdos que eu já ouvi, desde aqueles dias em que eu tinha apenas cinco anos e minhas guardiãs comentavam maldades a meu respeito, até depois dos onze, catorze, dezesseis, nada me colocou tanto para longe daqui do que ouvir sobre a morte de Jongin. Eu tentei escrever na época, externalizar o que me consumia, mas não era mais aquele Chanyeol. Nada saiu. Por muito tempo eu senti a dor de não poder contar sobre a história de Jongin. Sobre como ele era doce, gentil. Como ele gostava de sorrir e como ele gostava de dançar. Sobre as noites no quarto que eu e Kyungsoo o assistimos dar piruetas pelo carpete sob a luz de algumas velas, enquanto a pele dourada brilhava de volta. Ele tinha uma fluidez no ser, era quase como ver água rodopiar. Gostaria muito de que o mundo pudesse vê-lo dançar também. Apreciar a sua leveza, sinceridade, paixão. E ele conseguia sonhar com grandes plateias, com uma orquestra, cortinas, luzes. Espero que tenha sonhado com isso até o final.

Não posso deixar de imaginar o quanto ficar em uma cama de hospital fez mal a ele. Tirar dele a dança. Por me ser tirada a escrita, eu sei o que é perder um sonho.

Pouco tempo depois fora a vez de Kyungsoo. Nós estávamos tão animados por ter doadores em um mesmo centro. Nos víamos com frequência, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Era como se uma parte dos nossos dias felizes ainda existisse. Uma pequena parte, mas que agarramos com tanta força. Até ele receber a notificação também.

Foram os piores meses da minha vida, os que seguiram depois disso. Tentei ignorar, aproveitar o resto do tempo que tínhamos juntos. Mas eu sentia um medo constante de um dia tudo acabar. Passei algumas semanas sem voltar para casa porque mantinha contato com Kyungsoo por telefone e não queria receber a notícia de que ele estava pronto para outra doação ou que não tinha conseguido resistir. 

Nos é avisado. Sempre foi. Por anos avisaram que esse seria o nosso futuro. Mas eu nunca, nunca, fora capaz de me acostumar com ele. E eu estava desesperado.

Kyungsoo conseguiu passar por três doações. Quando eu conheci Baekhyun pela primeira vez, ele estava finalmente se preparando para a quarta. Quarta e última.

Conhecer Baekhyun foi como entrar em uma outra realidade. Querer a todo custo mergulhar em águas claras. Foi confuso para mim - me sentir dividido entre o sentimento de curiosidade e leveza, e o pesar, a culpa. Culpa de não ter sido o primeiro, ou de não conseguir fazer nada a respeito. De minhas escritas não terem poder algum. E eu queria entender Baekhyun, por mais que já tivesse familiaridade com a felicidade e a paz nos rostos dos meus antigos amigos. Ela era diferente, convincente, tentadora.

Quis pular o muro, mesmo que por alguns segundos, para conhecer mais sobre o mundo deles. Porque não só o tempo de Kyungsoo corria, o meu também, e não queria que acabasse antes que eu pudesse aproveitar daquelas mesmas sensações.

Foi conflituoso. Agora mesmo olhando para Baekhyun, contando tudo isso a ele. Eu me sentia em um grande conflito. E talvez meu primeiro instinto fosse realmente afastar todas as tentações que envolvessem aquele homem e aquele mundo, porque não me sentia no direito. 

Eu não era mais o antigo Chanyeol, isso é certo. Mas sentia um novo querer surgir... Conseguia voltar a pensar, a sentir. Eram pensamentos diferentes, sentimentos diferentes dos que tinha experimentado antes. O que me fazia querer voltar a escrever também. Não só isso, como queria conseguir falar dessa vez. E nunca falei tanto quanto agora, naquele quarto de hospital. 

Falei tanto que, quando acabei de lhe contar tudo, estava ofegante e minhas cordas vocais repuxavam pela falta de costume. Por momento sequer Baekhyun desviou o olhar de mim, ou me interrompeu com algum questionamento. Ele ficou lá, durante todo o processo, assistindo meus monstros tomarem forma e dançarem para ele. Não reclamou. Não trazia feição nenhuma de desgosto ou desinteresse. Eram os mesmos olhos cálidos de sempre. Os olhos que eu agora tomava como familiares. 

Puxei um pouco do ar, cortando o contato visual com Baekhyun para mirar o chão. Estava finalmente exposto, como numa mesa de cirurgia. Todo nu. Tudo a mostra. Livre das minhas defesas, das vestimentas de aço das quais outrora me habituei usar. E ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo.

Baekhyun aproveitou que estava alguns centímetros a cima de mim, deitado na sua cama e esticou o braço, pousou a palma da mão sobre o topo da minha cabeça, num afago esquisito. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para retirar a mão e quebrar o contato, acredito que com medo da minha reação. Por dentro, bem no pé do estômago, eu passei a sentir falta do calor. 

— Obrigado por me contar. — disse ele. Suspirei em alívio por finalmente ouvir outra voz que não a minha. 

— Não ficou entediado?

— Você achou que eu ficaria? — Baekhyun perguntou, atônito.

— Achei que se arrependeria de ter pedido. — confessei, num sorriso acanhado.

— Alguma vez eu te levei a pensar? Que sou o tipo de pessoa que…

— Não! Não… Eu só pensei que não fosse valer do seu tempo. — murmurei nervoso, o coração batia rápido com o medo de ser mal interpretado.

— Você precisa parar com isso. — ele afirmou, firme. — Eu consigo ver mais de ti agora, Chanyeol. _E o que eu vejo é lindo_. — continuou, surpreendendo-me. Minhas mãos começavam a suar e a bagunça dentro de mim só se intensificava. Era um embaraço diferente. Não se tratava mais de sentir vergonha de quem eu era na presença dele, não correspondendo às suas expectativas. Mas sim, porque ele me elogiava, e pareceu tão fácil o fazer. As palavras simplesmente escaparam, como se fossem da mais nobre verdade. Me senti sendo abraçado, mesmo que estivéssemos centímetros de distância um do outro. — Você não só vale do meu tempo, como gosto de passar dele com você. Você valeria do tempo de qualquer um e precisa começar a acreditar nisso. 

Assenti levemente, em agradecimento. Nenhuma palavra mais precisava ser dita, porque terminávamos aquela conversa entre olhares. Eu finalmente conseguia ler um pouco mais de Baekhyun. Aprendia a correspondê-lo, a me fazer transparente também. Só que quis aproveitar daquele momento, da sensação maluca de contar o que se passava, sendo necessário prolongar tudo aquilo ou não. Então continuei:

— Obrigado. Por se propor a ouvir. E me desculpe, por antes… — comecei, sentindo as bochechas corarem pela primeira vez em muitos anos. — Não sei como agradecer…

— Já que mencionou. Poderia começar por me chamando de _Hyung_ , pelo menos uma vez. — ele brincou, desmanchando o comentário numa risada gostosa de ouvir. Não conseguir conter a vontade de me juntar a ele. Genuinamente, ri de volta. Depois de me convencer de que momentos assim nunca mais teria. 

O silêncio tomou conta com ternura antes que eu o pedisse licença. Levantei da minha poltrona, ajeitando as vestes, dirigindo-me à porta. 

— Bom, preciso pegar alguma bebida. — comecei, já próximo da saída. — Você quer alguma coisa, _hyung?_

Baekhyun me tomou com olhos surpresos, redondos, brilhantes. Gostei da sensação de surpreendê-lo. Deixou um sorriso levado crescer nos lábios, antes de responder:

— Não… estou satisfeito... Obrigado, _Chanyeol._

. . .

Baekhyun fora o doador mais animado que eu tive em todos meus anos trabalhando. Ele parecia se entediar fácil, por conta disso gostava de fazer programas. Sempre pedia para ir a lugares, passear por alguma cidade, ou visitar o parque. Quando dirigíamos para o laboratório ou para a clínica, sempre acabávamos virando em alguma rua nova. Ele esticava os braços pela janela do carro, enfiava a cabeça para fora, gritava no meio da estrada deserta. E gostava de pular paralelepípedos e de puxar conversa com estranhos. Deixava-me apreensivo, de correr tanto risco, de fazer coisa maluca.

Nos dias em que estava mais indisposto, ou que só quisesse fazer algo dentro de casa, ele pintava um quadro, ou cuidava do jardim. Às vezes pedia para eu levar algum livro também. Nesses momentos em específico sentava ao seu lado e lia para ele. Gostava como ele interrompia a história para fazer seus comentários, dizer como gostaria que tudo terminasse.

Tudo era fácil com ele, e soava natural. Nesse mês em que passei cuidando dele, nos aproximamos, posso até dizer que viramos amigos. Baekhyun sempre pedia que eu voltasse e eu prontamente obedecia. Precisei me desdobrar algumas vezes, para conseguir fazer visitas frequentes, principalmente naquela época, quando tive três doadores diferentes para assistir. 

Hora ou outra eu cortava meu horário de descanso e dirigia até o distrito de Baekhyun. Você deve estar se perguntando se não me sentia cansado com essa rotina. Posso responder que pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, não. Pelo menos não na maioria dos dias. Embora Baekhyun tivesse a habilidade ímpar de drenar todo o cansaço com sorrisos e conversas bobas, meu corpo eventualmente me traía.

Estávamos numa segunda-feira chuvosa. Tínhamos começado a ler “Alice no País das Maravilhas”. Baekhyun estava deitado em sua cama, desenhando em uma folha de papel como ele imaginava que seriam as personagens. Acho que deixei escapar um ou dois bocejos e isso lhe chamou a atenção.

— Você está cansado? — perguntou, voltando seu olhar para mim. 

Sim, eu estava. Dirigi cinco horas seguidas, e não deveria estar ali naquela segunda. Mas queria ver Baekhyun. E queria terminar o livro. _Talvez não tanto quanto ver Baekhyun, mas ainda assim, queria._

— Não. — menti, em algumas piscadelas para espantar o sono.

— Sim, você está! — acusou, largando os desenhos no chão. — Pensei que tivéssemos combinado de que você poderia dormir se quisesse.

— Está tudo bem, sério. — insisti, ajeitando o corpo na cadeira para que não me sentisse tão confortável e o sono não teimasse em me tomar aquele momento com Baekhyun.

— Vem cá. — pediu, abrindo um espaço ao seu lado no colchão. 

Olhei para ele, confuso, embaraçado, e depois para sua mão que dava leves batidinhas no lençol. 

— Vamos, deite aqui. — Baekhyun convidou, num tom levemente mandão. Processei bem a situação, antes de me levantar. As pernas levemente fracas enquanto eu me xingava mentalmente por agir estranho, por pensar em coisas estranhas. Fiquei ali, na beirada da cama, o livro pendendo do lado do corpo. — Eu não mordo, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun argumentou, tirando de mim um engasgo surpreso.

— N-não disse que mordia. — respondi, juntando-me a ele, tentando encaixar meu corpo grande no espacinho que Baekhyun tinha deixado para mim. Precisei me espremer, chegar mais perto dele, empurrá-lo um pouco para o lado. Sem saber o que fazer com minhas mãos e com o livro pesado que eu carregava. Optei por repousá-lo sob o abdome, enquanto encarava o teto branco do quarto. — E agora?

— Agora fecha os olhos. 

— Você vai me matar enquanto eu durmo? 

— Com mordidas? — Baekhyun riu. Sua risada era bem melhor assim, quando você estava perto e podia sentir o ar vibrar em volta. Ele pegou o exemplar de Alice no País das Maravilhas e colocou sobre o criado-mudo. — Apenas durma.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei ali, sentindo o calor emanar do corpo de Baekhyun e o cheiro de roupa limpa me invadir. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte, só pedi aos céus que Baekhyun não pudesse ouvi-lo de onde estava. Minhas mãos encostavam na lateral do seu corpo, sem querer, porque não tinha tanto espaço onde repousarem. Recolhi-as prontamente, deixando que ocupassem o lugar que antes era ocupado pelo livro. Baekhyun riu outra vez:

— Você não consegue, não é mesmo? — perguntou.

— N-não com você perto assim. 

— O quê? Tá com vergonha de mim? — seu tom escorregava para outra risada, dessa vez mais surpresa.

Sim, eu estava. Não acho que eu precisaria confirmar, no entanto. Baekhyun sabia. Minha voz trêmula, as bochechas coradas, as mãos nervosas... Meu corpo inteiro entregava-me sem hesitar.

— Eu posso cantar para você, se quiser. — Baekhyun sugeriu, simplista. 

Gargalhei, sentindo até meu couro cabeludo queimar de nervosismo. Respondi depressa, atropelado:

— Não acho que isso me ajudaria a relaxar.

— Como é que é?! — exclamou ofendido, com um riso desacreditado.

— Não que eu ache que você cante mal! Só seria.... Esquisito. 

— Posso provar que está errado. 

Ainda de olhos fechados, imaginava a expressão levada que Baekhyun provavelmente carregava, já que eu não conseguiria de fato encará-lo nos olhos sem pagar papel de bobo.

— Você é muito difícil de persuadir. — confessei num suspiro. 

— Sim, sou. — ele confirmou.

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun, cante para mim. — desisti, na certeza de que ele abria um sorriso vencedor. 

— Que música você quer que eu cante? — ele perguntou, sua voz entregando a animação. Fiquei feliz em ser o responsável por colocar tanta alegria nele.

— Qualquer uma.

Começou. Desenhou alguns sons com a voz. Era baixa, mas cheia. O ar tremia conforme os sons deixavam Baekhyun. Doce, gentil, só que tinha um pouco de agressividade também, na maneira como cortava o caminho entre nós dois e vibrava no meu ouvido. Logo reconheci a melodia, ele cantava a música que há um mês atrás recomendou para mim.

_Solitária Suzie nunca teve uma vida fácil._

Abri os olhos para que eu pudesse encará-lo. Baekhyun se assustou e parou. O silêncio tomou os espaços onde a voz dele antes ecoava. Eu não sei explicar, mas foram milésimos desesperadores, de um querer tremendo, uma quase saudade.

— Que foi? — perguntou, preocupado. — Feche os olhos.

Tomei o castanho das órbitas de Baekhyun por mais algum tempo, perdido no momento. Ele brilhava de volta para mim. Queria muito conseguir decifrar o que me contavam. Só o obedeci quando Baekhyun ameaçou falar outra coisa. Voltei para o escuro, ajeitando-me na cama, deixando minhas mãos caírem para o lado. 

Ele continuou a canção. 

_Ela está sempre perdendo. Então senta, chora e estremece._

Sua voz cantada era uma pouco mais leve e um pouco mais fina do que quando falada. Era também mais bonita, principalmente quando soprava alguma nota e eu experimentava dum formigar na pele. Baekhyun tinha um jeito de desenhar as palavras. Tentei me lembrar dos instrumentos de cordas, de como eles choravam na canção, no entanto me distraía rapidamente com o canto de Baekhyun. Em nenhum momento ele pareceu lamentar. Não era triste. Era como um carinho.

Ele marcava o ritmo com as mãos, batendo os dedos levemente no colchão. De vez em quando escapavam um pouco, encostavam nos meus, queimavam a pele. Não fiz questão de me mover dessa vez. 

Em algum momento eu quis chorar, não sei se de tristeza, acho que mais pela imensidão do que estava sentindo e o medo de dar nome à ela, porque já tinha deixado de ser só curiosidade, só atração. E de novo, _no momento que eu a nomeasse, teria que permitir a essa o direito de existir._

Quando de vez cantou a última nota eu ainda podia sentir seu olhar pousar sobre meu rosto. Permaneci imóvel, de olhos fechados, enquanto os dedos de Baekhyun, que antes dançavam no colchão, agora também pousavam sobre os meus. Ele sussurrou meu nome baixinho. Não respondi. 

Baekhyun estava errado. Cantar não me fez relaxar, não me colocou para dormir. No entanto, fiz com que acreditasse que sim, porque eu não estava pronto para contar a ele tudo que pensei enquanto o ouvia. Fingi que estava adormecido, pedindo calma para meu coração e pedindo que meus sonhos viessem me buscar depressa.

Eventualmente o cansaço venceu as incertezas da mente e eu dormi. 

. . .

— Sente falta de alguma coisa de antigamente? — Baekhyun perguntou para mim algum dia. 

Minha consciência prontamente voltou para a imagem dos meus amigos, só que eu sabia que não era exatamente isso que Baekhyun queria saber. Então vasculhei um pouco mais, repassando os melhores dias da minha vida antiga. 

— Sinto falta de café. — confessei, tempo depois, lembrando do amargor na língua e do cheiro gostoso de quando você passava o pó no filtro de pano. — Meus veteranos compravam sempre um pouco do caseiro. Você sabe como proíbem a gente de beber esse tipo de coisa, ele também sabia, então sempre cobrava uma fortuna por meio saco. 

— Você? Contrabandeando café? Não consigo imaginar… — Baekhyun caçoou, se divertindo com aquilo.

— Como disse, eram meus veteranos que compravam… 

— Nunca provei café. Sempre imaginei tendo um gosto ruim, depois de ouvir meus guardiões falando mal por anos. Como é? — ele perguntou. 

— Depende de como você toma. Sempre gostei dele forte, puro, encorpado. Tem um... Amarrar na boca. No fundo é um pouco terroso, um sabor leve de castanhas torradas... Um cheiro quase de madeira. Eu não sei, é difícil explicar. 

— Parece horrível.

— Como eu disse, é difícil de explicar. — engasguei em uma risada. — Do que você sente falta?

— Bom, quando estive no Casario, fui em algo que eles chamam de festival. A cidade vizinha fazia todo um evento na época da colheita, tinha música e brinquedos e comida de barraca. Você não precisava pagar nada para jogar ou comer. Era uma celebração. Fomos umas três vezes. Acho que nem repararam que estávamos ali, ou não ligaram porque todo mundo estava preocupado demais festejando. Você já foi em algo assim, Chanyeol?

Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma festa parecida, então neguei. Eu tentava projetar na cabeça as imagens que faltavam. Baekhyun tinha nos olhos uma cor de melancolia e nostalgia, da qual eu nunca vira antes, mesmo já ouvindo inúmeras histórias sobre seu passado. 

Nós tivemos a oportunidade de visitar um desses festivais. Pouco tempo antes da segunda doação de Baekhyun. Perguntei a vários cuidadores se algum deles conhecia algo parecido. Encontrei a cidade que Baekhyun mencionara logo depois, há tempo de levá-lo em uma das atrações. 

Era sexta-feira, fim de tarde. Disseram que as luzes seriam mais bonitas à noite, mas eu não podia deixar Baekhyun muito tempo fora do centro de recuperação depois do anoitecer. Informei que faríamos um passeio diferente, pedi que ele me esperasse. Encontrei um Baekhyun de camisa xadrez, jeans justas, cabelos arrumados e sorriso largo, mais empolgado do que o costume. Algo me dizia que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava planejando. Reparei no quanto estava bonito logo que entrou no carro, arrependido de não ter me arrumado um pouco mais para a ocasião também.

Ele levou uma fita com ele, para tocar no rádio durante a viagem. Foi bom não precisar mergulhar no asfalto e no infinito da minha mente e só prestar atenção em Baekhyun cantando, Baekhyun batucando, Baekhyun dançando inquieto no banco do carro até eu pedir que ele ajeitasse o cinto de segurança de novo. 

Quando estacionei de frente para o festival, foi um deleite ver toda a felicidade inundar Baekhyune e transbordar. Ele correu sem hesitação nenhuma. Voltando para me buscar pelos braços quando notara que tinha esquecido de mim. Era um campo aberto, bem grande, enfeitado de bandeirinhas e cercado de barraquinhas com petisco e com jogos que Baekhyun fez questão de me ensinar um por um. Como acertar garrafas com argolas, como atirar em patinhos de papelão, como estourar bexigas com dardos. De alguma forma, eu era bom naquilo, e ganhei uma girafa de pelúcia que levo no banco de trás do carro até hoje, porque não sabia exatamente o que fazer com aquilo. Na hora que chegamos, já tinha uma aglomeração de pessoas curtindo das bebidas e da banda que tocava, mas não fiquei apreensivo como de costume. Algo sobre Baekhyun estar segurando meu braço e rindo o tempo inteiro me distraiu da sensação de estar cercado. Se eu me concentrasse bem, era como se eu estivesse sozinho com ele. 

É claro que Baekhyun ficara maravilhado em assistir os músicos no palco. Encarar como suas pupilas grandes tremeluziam e os pés batiam ao ritmo da canção trouxe um aperto diferente no meu peito. Eu sabia que no fundo ele queria estar ali, no mesmo palco, sendo ouvido por uma plateia. Reconheci aquele querer porque me familiarizei com o mesmo nos olhos de Jongin um dia. 

Foi lá para a terceira música quando Baekhyun me gritou _“essa eu conheço”,_ e eu pude ver a alegria toda dividir espaço com um leve penar, preso entre as sobrancelhas de Baekhyun. 

— Precisamos ir embora logo… — cochichei no seu ouvido, reparando só depois no quão próximo fiquei de Baekhyun, quando ele virou o rosto pra mim e nossos narizes quase tocaram. 

— Ok. Mas antes você precisa vir num lugar comigo. — afirmou, e eu assenti incerto.

Ele me puxou até uma estrutura de metal, grande, em formato de círculo, que girava. Pintada com cores pasteis e cheia de luzes do topo a base. Três pessoas se organizam em fila, de frente para ela. Outra dezena estava sentada nos bancos acoplados a roda. Reconheci de um filme o que se tratava, mas não lembrava exatamente seu nome.

— Receio que você nunca tenha andado em uma roda gigante — Baekhyun murmurou, nos alinhando na fila.

_Roda gigante._ Era isso então.

Assenti levemente, enquanto os pés tentavam apertar na terra embaixo deles, não muito afim de subir naquela coisa. 

— Você precisa experimentar. — comentou, pressionando mais o meu braço para chamar minha atenção.

— Não parece muito seguro. — afirmei, tomado por um leve frio na barriga, enquanto assistia os bancos balançarem um pouco.

— Dirigir também não é muito seguro, sabia? 

— Mas parece velho. 

— O seu carro é o quê? — Baekhyun provocou, gargalhando depois. — Vamos, todo mundo está indo. _E ninguém caiu lá de cima ainda._

Engoli em seco, tentando espantar a euforia com um riso. Relaxando só depois de procurar pelos olhos pidões de Baekhyun e esse sorrir quente e calmo para mim. 

A roda parava um pouco, sempre que um novo carrinho encontrava o solo, para que algumas pessoas descessem. Logo, chegou nossa vez de embarcar. Um senhor troncudo que organizava a fila nos encarou por um momento, mas nada disse, apenas ajudou com que eu e Baekhyun sentássemos no brinquedo. 

Tinha um ritmo lento, e um barulho bizarro saía das junções de aço. Eu sei que falo sempre de medo, me reconheço como alguém medroso. Precisei olhar os quatro cantos do banco, enquanto a imaginação percorria por todas as coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer ao estar ali.

Logo parou, há uns três metros do chão. Eu me assustei e Baekhyun riu de mim. 

— Está tudo bem, Chanyeol… — Baekhyun sentava do lado oposto, enquanto balançava as pernas no ar. Deixou uma mão viajar e tocar meu ombro, a fim de me trazer um pouco mais de paz. 

Não demorou muito para voltar a andar, e conforme subia, mais oscilava nosso banco, mais vento batia, mais Baekhyun se empolgava. 

Então parou.

— Por que fica parando o tempo inteiro? — perguntei, voltando-me para Baekhyun porque as pessoas lá embaixo já começavam a parecer formigas e as luzes já ficavam bem mais distantes e eu precisava me distrair.

— De que outra forma conseguiríamos apreciar a vista? Se não pararmos pelo menos um instante para olhar em volta. 

Era diferente, encarar Baekhyun daquele jeito, ali, naquele início de noite, longe de todas as distrações, só com a lua de companhia e o sussurrar do vento. Finalmente parar tudo a minha volta, desligar-me por completo, e admirar os detalhes do rosto, as marcas, o brilho da pele. Voltamos a subir, o tranco da roda gigante me deixando surpreso de novo.

— Mas é muito alto. E está muito frio. — reclamei num murmurio.

Baekhyun se aproximou, o banco balançou mais um pouquinho, e em reflexo segurei mais firme a trave de ferro a minha frente. Ele se aconchegou ao lado do meu corpo, virando o rosto para cima para nivelar seu olhar ao meu. Estava perto, _perto o suficiente para que faltasse ar._

— Está mais quente agora? — sussurrou uma pergunta, e alguma coisa na minha mente erradia dizia que certa expectativa brotava dos olhos dele. _Era brilhante e intensa, por pouco me amarrava e me forçava a dizer sim_. 

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, com receio do quão trêmulas as palavras deixariam minha garganta. De fato eu conseguia sentir o calor que manava de Baekhyun. Ele continuou ali, o mais perto que a física permitia. _Fazia-me duvidar das intenções que traziam os gestos, o sorriso, o olhar._

— E a vista, o que achou dela? — Baekhyun perguntou novamente. Paramos no topo.

Não me preocupei em olhar a minha volta, eu sabia que nada seria mais interessante do que continuar olhando para Baekhyun. Para as maçãs do rosto no clarão da noite, para as órbitas amendoadas, sempre transparentes, sempre reluzentes. Era difícil não deixar o coração ser levado por Baekhyun, dono de gentilezas e das palavras certas. Daquele seu hábito de invadir o espaço pessoal de outras pessoas depressa, mas que no fundo eu agradecia e no fundo eu ansiava. E em um novo sorriso ele me tomava algo, _tomava tudo._ Acho que roda gigante alguma no mundo traria-me um enrolar tão grande na barriga e um fervor tão intenso no peito. Respondi sua pergunta, com a pequena lasca de coragem que ainda me restava:

— _A vista é muito bonita._

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar! — Baekhyun exclamou, empolgado, voltando a observar a paisagem, deixando a cabeça encostar levemente no meu ombro.

Eu também sabia. Acho que no fundo, soube logo no primeiro dia. _E gostar tanto era a parte mais assustadora de todas._


	5. Medo

Apaixonar-me por Baekhyun foi fácil, natural, quase orgânico. Veio com os segundos, com o entender das palavras, com o silêncio entre essas e os eventuais esbarrões de pele. Não tive muito controle sobre, e quando tentei tomar controle da situação, logo as coisas voltavam a agir desgovernadas, da forma como deveriam. Bem como queriam. Bem como o universo queria. E ele queria que eu me perdesse em Baekhyun, na euforia de viver perto dele e que, pela primeira vez, deixasse de moderar todos os prazeres na minha vida. Toda a felicidade que me esperava e que eu ignorava, até ser difícil demais ignorar as batidas fortes que tomavam o peito quando eu estava perto dele.

Apaixonar-me por Baekhyun foi rápido, até mesmo para alguém como eu, que passei a vida encoberto de aço e pedra. Levou por volta de um mês e pouco. 

E lembrar que tudo começou com um exemplar de “O Retrato de Dorian Gray” e uma conversa banal sobre _os possíveis..._

Quinta-feira, depois de um banho de sol, Baekhyun conseguira emprestado um livro do doador do quarto ao lado. Estávamos ambos encostados na cabeceira da cama, enquanto eu lia em voz alta a história desse homem, Dorian, que vivia na Inglaterra do século XIX. 

— _Como isso é triste!_ — exclamei, encenando uma voz um pouco mais aguda e mais exasperada que a minha, do jeito que Baekhyun sempre pedia para fazer porque dizia dar mais emoção ao texto. — _Deverei envelhecer, e ficar horrível e assustador. Mas este retrato sempre permanecerá jovem. Nunca ficará mais velho do que neste dia particular de junho. Se fosse ao contrário! Se fosse como eu sempre ficar jovem e o retrato envelhecer! Por isto, por isto eu daria qualquer coisa!_

Baekhyun parecia imerso na leitura, tinha o nó entre a sobrancelha de alguém muito concentrado. Tive que interromper, no entanto, com um bufar irritadiço e um riso zombeteiro. 

— O que foi? — perguntou, deixando de morder os dedos e encarar as páginas do livro para me olhar. O rosto próximo do meu porque na posição em que estávamos não tinha muito espaço para que isso não acontecesse. Seu hálito batia na minha bochecha. Fiquei um pouco embaraçado, mas mesmo assim continuei:

— Quanta baboseira…— reclamei, saindo do personagem.

— Baboseira, disse o eloquente escritor. — Baekhyun caçoou, numa risadinha soprada.

— Não me chame de escritor enquanto estamos lendo Oscar Wilde...

— Ah, desculpe… leitor. Me diga, o que é uma baboseira?

— Eu entendo. — comecei, me explicando. — Ele é um hedonista, está em busca de prazer e beleza. Mas envelhecer não é a certeza das coisas que você pôde viver no passado? Isso não fica nos calos das mãos, nas manchas do corpo, nas linhas do sorriso… Envelhecer não deveria ser a beleza de tudo?

— Você está certo. — Baekhyun respondeu, em tom brincalhão, acariciando meu ombro. — Dorian Gray não parece um bom exemplo de homem. Ele é vaidoso e mau. — terminou cochichando para mim, como se a personagem da obra pudesse ouvi-lo. Tive de rir também, a indignação logo esvaindo do peito.

Dei continuidade a leitura, inventando de uma voz ainda mais irritante para o tal Dorian:

— _Porque eu deveria guardar o que seguramente perderei? Cada momento que passa leva algo de mim e dá algo a ele._ — rolei os olhos. — _Oh, se pudesse ser o inverso! Se o retrato pudesse mudar e eu puder sempre ser o que sou agora! Por que você o pintou? Ele zombará de mim, algum dia. Zombará terrivelmente!_

— Será que é assim que imaginam a gente? — foi a vez de Baekhyun interromper. — Só um retrato, sentenciados à juventude e somente a ela. É por isso que nos ressentem tanto? Até o momento que nos levam algo, que damos algo, então tudo se inverte. 

Olhei para um Baekhyun reflexivo. Perdido. Reconheci o quanto um livro pode mudar de contexto, passar a viver na gente, a partir do momento que deixamos que entre e se sirva. Fechei-o, antes que o assunto ganhasse muita forma. 

— Acho que já lemos muito por hoje. — encerrei, não sendo isso o suficiente, pois Baekhyun prontamente compartilhou outro pensamento.

— Qual sua opinião sobre os possíveis?

Como você bem sabe, é assim que muitos de nós chamamos as pessoas das quais serviram de modelo para cada um de nós. O termo, por sí só, já me intriga. A necessidade que temos de tratar disso apenas como uma possibilidade. Uma incerteza. Uma promessa. Nada muito palpável, que de fato exista, que de fato seja para nós _possível_ de descobrir um dia a verdade. 

Eu nunca me demorei muito pensando sobre o assunto, embora já tenha ouvido discussões a respeito enquanto ainda morava no Casario.

Diferente de muitos outros aspectos da nossa vida, esse era um tópico um pouco mais místico, tratado com um pouco mais de relutância. Que temos desconforto de conversar a respeito se não com alguém próximo o suficiente. Gostaria de poder saber se é assim para você também. Baekhyun ter entrado nele comigo talvez fosse uma das certezas que de, sim, estávamos finalmente nos aproximando. Nascia uma intimidade, embora até aquele momento, fosse singela e frágil. 

Obviamente despertava curiosidade. Acho que no fundo, todos nós queremos saber de onde viemos e o quanto carregamos disso conosco. Parte da trajetória do autodescobrimento é saber diferenciar aqueles que nos tornamos daqueles que deveríamos ter nos tornado no momento em que nascemos, por uma questão de hereditariedade. Para mim nunca faria muita diferença finalmente descobrir de onde eu vim. Não mudaria a maneira de como eu iria embora. Então não me demorei nessas perguntas enquanto jovem.

— Acho que não tenho uma opinião. — respondi a Baekhyun. 

— Eu já encontrei o meu possível. — ele confessou. Foram um par de grandes olhos surpresos que fizeram Baekhyun continuar seu relato. — Um dia eu estava próximo de Seongnam... Resolvi parar em uma praça para tomar um ar. Já era um pouco depois das cinco da tarde e precisava arranjar um lugar para dormir. Seria bom estar em uma cidade menos deserta. Foi então que eu o vi... Tinha um músico lá. Se apresentando. Ele tocava um teclado e cantava. Umas duas ou três pessoas estavam sentadas próximas, ouvindo-o se apresentar. Foi estranho. Como me ver em uma outra dimensão. Você já teve algum desses sonhos onde é só um espectador? E assiste a si mesmo fazendo alguma coisa? — perguntou, virando-se de novo para mim. Assenti que sim com a cabeça. — Então, é quase isso... Ele parecia mais velho também, ou talvez parecesse normal para idade, para alguém que viveu a vida sem muitas regras. Um pouco menos magro. O cabelo tingido alguns tons mais claros. Até a voz era um pouco parecida, mesmo que mais gasta. Mas era ele. Era eu. Uma outra versão de mim. Eu podia jurar que era. 

Imaginei o quanto deve ter sido doído para alguém como Baekhyun encontrar seu possível nessas circunstâncias. Provavelmente vivendo a vida que um dia imaginou para si quando era menor e quando não tinha as certezas de como seu propósito entraria na frente dela. 

— Eu voltei no dia seguinte. Achei que tivesse imaginado as coisas, que tivesse endoidado de vez. Afinal, era confortável a ideia, não? Se um dia fosse imaginar alguém para ser meu possível, parecia claro que imaginaria um músico. Quando passei pela praça de novo, ele estava ajeitando seus instrumentos. Estava conversando com uma garota. A voz era tão semelhante que me assustou. Quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para quem estava o encarando, o medo de ser descoberto me assustou mais ainda. Então eu fui embora. Nunca mais voltei. — Baekhyun voltou a me encarar, bem fundo, bem perto. Suspeito que nunca tenha contado isso para mais ninguém. Procurava alguma resposta para suas dúvidas em mim. — Provavelmente foi imaginação. Uma vontade de me ver vivendo as coisas que não vou viver. Eu não vi perto o suficiente para dizer com certeza.

— Pode ser que estivesse certo e ele fosse realmente seu possível. — afirmei, numa tentativa de consolá-lo. Não sei se de fato teve algum efeito sobre Baekhyun. 

— Pode ser. 

Ele aproximou a mão do meu rosto. Assustei-me com a ação, desviei do toque em reflexo. Ele insistiu, passando os dedos sobre meu cabelo, puxando-o levemente para trás, a fim de deixar exposta a testa. Ficou alguns segundos assim, remexendo os fios. Engoli em seco, sem saber o que fazer. Sentindo um furacão se formar no meu estômago.

— Você precisa de um corte de cabelo. — ele declarou, causando em mim uma risada confusa. Surpreendia-me novamente a capacidade de Baekhyun de viajar sobre diferentes assuntos, sem nenhuma notificação de que isso aconteceria. Mal conseguia ver em seus olhos a mesma confusão que os tomava quando a pouco falava de Dorian Gray. 

— P-preciso?

— Essa franja está quase cobrindo seu rosto. Ficaria mais bonito se deixasse as pessoas verem um pouco mais de você. — ele elaborou, de um jeito bem simplista, finalmente afastando as mãos de mim, mas ainda compartilhando seus olhares. — Eu posso cortar para você, se quiser. 

— Você sabe cortar cabelo também? — perguntei, no levantar de uma das sobrancelhas. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta. — Claro… Claro que você sabe.

Foi quando sentei em uma cadeira no meio do quarto de Baekhyun que passei a me dar conta finalmente do quanto mexido ficava próximo dele.

Embora eventualmente Baekhyun e eu trocássemos alguns toques breves, nada, até então, tinha sido íntimo demais. Demorado demais. Acho que eles nunca duravam tempo o suficiente para que eu processasse todas as informações. Todas as sensações. Eram fragmentos de segundos de um trocar de calor que logo se esvaiam. Algo sobre passar meia hora ali, sentindo as mãos de Baekhyun deslizarem sobre meus cabelos, sobre a nuca, a testa, as orelhas. Os dedos longos traçarem seus caminhos no couro cabeludo, capturarem e acariciarem madeixas, deu a mim a oportunidade de explorar aqueles sentimentos novos que eu estava nutrindo por Baekhyun. 

O mesmo cuidado que tinha com todas as coisas, com todas as palavras, com todos os gestos, tomava também comigo. Ele demorava. O som agudo da tesoura era calmo, e vinha em intervalos. Volta e meia ele se abaixava a minha frente para olhar como tudo estava ficando e bagunçava meus cabelos outra vez. Nessas horas eu instintivamente fechava os olhos, deixando-me aproveitar aquele toque, sentindo-me aflito por gostar demais dele. Baekhyun parecia entender, parecia não se importar. 

Já me senti zelado muitas vezes na minha vida, mesmo antes de Baekhyun aparecer. No entanto, existe algo de especial em ter alguém que você gosta cortando seus cabelos. Colocando um tempo ali, prestando atenção só em você, cuidando só de você. 

Senti o peso, que o cabelo mais longo antes deixava, aos poucos ir embora. Enquanto o peso no peito, na garganta, no estômago e nas pernas ao poucos crescia. Não sabia que teria que pagar pelo ato de sentir o que eu começava a sentir por Baekhyun com todos os órgãos. Que isso se espalharia, tomaria conta de tudo. Não sabia nem que dentro de mim existia espaço para tudo isso. 

Quando ele acabou, o que mais incomodou foi sentir falta. Foi querer que o tempo nunca tivesse passado e que meus momentos com ele fossem eternos. Não sentia mais o peso de suas mãos sobre a minha cabeça, então abri os olhos. Baekhyun olhava para mim e sorria.

— Assim está muito melhor. — ele comentou, brilhante, cálido, do jeito que eu não só já tinha me familiarizado como pelo qual guardava tamanha estima.

— E-está? — perguntei em tropeços.

— Sim. Venha ver. — Ele me segurou pelas mãos, fez com que eu me levantasse. Agora eu estava bem mais alto do que ele. Ter essa diferença de altura de certa forma me ajudava a não me sentir tão pequeno quando estava perto de Baekhyun. Tão indefeso. Tão desarmado.

Guiou-me até o banheiro pequeno que tinha em seu dormitório, esprememos ambos de frente para o espelho. 

Meu cabelo estava realmente mais curto, de uma forma que nunca tinha deixado ficar desde quando eu era criança. Deixava espaço para as sobrancelhas, para a testa, para as orelhas. Senti-me levemente exposto, talvez até com um pouco mais de frio. Mas confesso, combinava comigo. 

— Gostou? — Baekhyun perguntou, em tom esperançoso, chamando minha atenção de volta a ele. 

Assenti copiosamente, um sorriso pedindo passagem. 

— Eu disse que ficaria muito melhor assim! — ele completou, animado, deixando as mãos descansarem de novo sobre meus cabelos, de um jeito que já estava me acostumando com que fizesse. Que ele já estava se acostumando em fazer. 

Olhar para aquela cena pelo espelho foi interessante. Pareceu certo. Mesmo que eu fosse totalmente errado para alguém como Baekhyun. Gostei de como aparentávamos. Era tenro, terno. 

— Acho que deveríamos ir à Seongnam. — afirmei. Baekhyun olhou para mim surpreso, deixando a mão, que antes me acariciava, cair. — Quem sabe encontramos seu possível lá. Descobrir se era mesmo ele.

— Você faria isso por mim? — perguntou baixo.

— Estamos até que perto da cidade. O que acha? 

Baekhyun assentiu que sim e sorriu empolgado, brilhante, esperançoso. 

— Eu poderia te dar um abraço agora, mas acho que você detestaria. 

Poderia ter negado. Poderia ter dito a Baekhyun que um abraço dele era mais do que bem aceito, como desejado. No entanto não encontrei a coragem suficiente para o fazer. 

. . . 

Dias depois estávamos realmente em um distrito próximo a Seongnam. Baekhyun começou a dirigir da metade do caminho porque insistiu que conhecia uma rota melhor até que eu parasse o carro e trocasse de assentos com ele. O dia estava claro, bonito, tinha um ar fresco embora o verão já estivesse indo embora. As árvores no perímetro da praça deixavam um cheirinho gostoso no ar. Estávamos parados, próximos de uma escadaria que levava à fonte. Baekhyun dissera que foi ali que viu o seu possível da primeira vez. 

— Chegamos cedo, talvez ele apareça mais tarde. — disse a fim de animá-lo um pouco.

Ele concordou.

Então sentamos em um dos degraus da escada e esperamos. Por algumas horas. Não foi de todo ruim, pudemos tomar sol e conversar e embora eu estivesse em público e com um certo receio de ser reconhecido, acabei me distraindo com nossos assuntos e nosso próprio universo. Baekhyun volta e meia perguntava sobre algum estranho, inventava uma narrativa, uma história de amor diferente. Aos poucos passei a me juntar a suas brincadeiras, porque ele dava as situações mais ridículas e impossíveis de acontecer para suas personagens.

Quando o crepúsculo desenhou o céu, Baekhyun foi o primeiro a abandonar nosso universo particular:

— Acho que ele não virá. 

— Sinto muito. — murmurei.

— Quais seriam as chances dele realmente estar aqui, depois de tantos anos, no mesmo dia na semana, na mesma praça? Está tudo bem. — ele desconversou, dando os ombros, leve e descontraído. Prendi-me naquelas palavras, tentei certificar-me de que ele realmente não estava desapontado. 

— Não excluímos a teoria de que ele seja seu possível ainda. 

— Acho que não tem tanta importância agora. 

— Você pode ficar triste com isso, se quiser. — insisti. Deixei que minha mão deslizasse e repousasse sobre a de Baekhyun. Apertei meus dedos levemente contra os dele. Quis levar paz, algum conforto. Ele sorriu para mim. 

— Chanyeol… Eu conto sobre meu passado para você porque quero que me conheça. Quero compartilhar com você minha história. Você não precisa tentar me levar de volta àquele tempo. Eu vivenciei muitas coisas, mas gosto daquilo que estou vivenciando agora. — ele confessou, chegando um pouco mais perto, quebrando o roçar de mãos para me empurrar com seu ombro de leve. — Gosto de estar com você. 

Agradecemos um ao outro em silêncio, deixando que os olhares contassem o que precisavam. O ar pesou um pouco, fez com que respirar fosse mais difícil. Tínhamos alguns desses momentos, quando nos encontrávamos sozinhos e calados. Em que a troca de contato visual se arrastava, me arrastava, e tudo ficava complicado demais. Eu sabia o que significava, Baekhyun sabia. Sentíamos. Mas não era o suficiente. Em um sorriso, Baekhyun se aproximou. Deitou na escadaria, deixando a cabeça repousar no meu colo. Virou de barriga para cima, de frente para mim. Dava para ver as cores do céu se mesclarem com os castanhos dos olhos dele e conversarem comigo. Soprei uma risada, antes de checar nosso entorno para ver se mais alguém da praça olhava para a gente.

— Você é único, sabia disso? — deixei meus pensamentos escaparem sem querer.

— O ponto de estarmos aqui hoje é que, não, não sou único. Lembra? Tem dois de mim. — ele argumentou, numa risada descontraída.

— Sim. Ele pode ter o mesmo rosto que você e talvez uma voz parecida. Mas não existe ninguém como você por aí, Baekhyun.

— Obrigado. — murmurou, devagar, sincero.

— Eu ainda não sei como você faz isso. 

— Isso o quê? — indagou, rindo outra vez.

— Parece tão fácil para você fazer o que quer. 

— Por que seria difícil? — Baekhyun rebateu. Repeti daquela pergunta comigo mesmo, _por que tem que ser difícil?_

— Não sei... — respondi baixo, num sussurro. 

— Acho que você sabe sim. O que te impede de viver, Chanyeol? 

— Eu tenho medo.

— Do quê? De cometer algum erro? De se arrepender? 

— De gostar. — confessei, a verdade queimando a garganta conforme escapava pela primeira vez em vida. — De gostar, querer mais e tudo passar rápido e acabar. Porque acaba. E eu não sei se consigo lidar com finais.

Baekhyun ficou por algum tempo assim, me olhando, me lendo. Seu peito subia e descia depressa. Foi um alívio não ser o único bagunçado naquele momento. Já que mais uma vez deixava que ele visse tudo de mim.

— Então você se priva de ter uma vida porque tem medo de um dia não ter mais uma? — perguntou, mordendo o lábio num meio sorriso, antes de suspirar. — Quando você desliga todas as suas preocupações só para aproveitar, fazendo o que realmente quer fazer…. O que gosta, ao lado de quem se gosta, é como se os segundos parassem e você ficasse preso naquele tempo. É o mais próximo do para sempre que nós, seres passageiros, podemos chegar... Mesmo que algum desses momentos já tenham passado há muito tempo e chegado ao fim, se eu fechar meus olhos agora, me concentrar bem, é como se eu os vivesse mais uma vez. Porque eu usei tudo que eu tinha para guardar cada um deles. Você não acha que seria pior nunca ter nada para se lembrar? 

Olhar para Baekhyun naquele momento me fez ter a certeza de que eu começava a me apaixonar por ele. Acho que subestimei por tempo demais todas as peculiaridades de se viver com alguém como ele. Demorei para perceber que existe algo de bonito em ser colocado fora do seu lugar. Demorei para tomar gosto pelo outro Chanyeol que eu constantemente me tornava. Talvez existisse algo de transformação em se apaixonar também e eu não sabia, porque não tinha me deixado escorregar para isso antes. Pode até ser que o antigo eu, que ainda não tinha nada de Baekhyun do qual se lembrar, realmente fugisse o mais rápido possível desses sentimentos. 

O Chanyeol que eu era naquele dia já tinha coisas demais das quais se lembrar para ser capaz de fugir também. 

Ele estava certo. Sobre como se permitir amar te faz infinito. Se eu fechar meus olhos de novo, aquele dia que passei com Baekhyun volta a se repetir, como se nunca tivesse chegado a um fim. Registrar todas as minhas memórias no papel é só mais um certificar de que, aquele mesmo Chanyeol e aquele mesmo Baekhyun vão continuar existindo. Em seu próprio momento no tempo, naquele início de paixão que pedia mais espaço para crescer e que nós permitimos.

Mesmo depois que não exista mais um eu para se lembrar daquele dia e dos muitos outros que vivi com ele 

. . .

Estávamos no Ford, dirigindo de volta para o centro de Baekhyun. No início do anoitecer, com uma das bandas preferidas dele cantando no toca discos.

— Então… Quais são as coisas que você não teve a chance de fazer porque tinha medo? — ele me perguntou, despretensioso, interrompendo o seu próprio cantarolar. Olhei para ele pelo retrovisor interno por alguns segundos, antes de retrucar.

— Ainda estamos falando sobre isso? 

— Sim… Acho que deveríamos fazer uma lista. — disse, simplista. Fuçou o porta-luvas do carro até encontrar meu bloquinho de anotações e minha caneta. Deixei escapar uma risada. 

— Uma lista? E para quê?

— Para fazermos aquilo que você ainda não teve a oportunidade de fazer.

— Hmmm… — concordei num murmúrio, contribuindo para as vontades de Baekhyun, mesmo que elas não me soassem muito práticas. — Eu tive medo de fazer o teste para ser capitão do time de lacrosse no instituto. 

— Isso a gente não pode fazer nada a respeito. — Baekhyun reclamou, descontando um empurrão leve no meu braço. Pontuei que estava dirigindo e que ele precisava se comportar. Ganhei um revirar de olhos por parte dele.

— Eu tenho medo de falar o que eu penso. Deixo todos meus pensamentos morrerem comigo. 

— Você está falando o que pensa agora. Podemos riscar isso da lista. 

— Nunca desrespeitei uma autoridade… Mesmo morrendo de vontade. Várias vezes. — tentei elaborar, pensativo.

— Você tinha medo de gostar de ser rebelde? — ele perguntou com uma risada.

— Não, mas… Achei que estávamos falando sobre coisas que já quis fazer e não fiz.

— Ok, quando chegarmos no centro você pode gritar com a enfermeira Go. 

— Idiota… — murmurei, entre uma risada mais alta. — Calma, você não tá realmente anotando isso, tá?

Sim, Baekhyun estava. E entre todos meus pensamentos registrados naquele bloquinho de notas, entre os textos que eu nunca tive a oportunidade e o tempo de escrever, tenho guardada a lista daquele dia. Na caligrafia preguiçosa e quase ilegível de Baekhyun. 

— E quanto ao seu primeiro amor? — Baekhyun perguntou, demonstrando um pouco de insegurança, ainda incerto se poderia pedir por informações muito pessoais minhas. — Você chegou a se confessar?

— Por quê? Se eu dissesse que não por acaso você caçaria meu primeiro amor e me obrigaria a confessar meus sentimentos?

— Então você não se confessou? — ele insistiu, curioso. 

Foi o tempo de me recordar dos meus dias no Casario. Uma época em que para mim as coisas não deixaram de ser mais difíceis. A primeira vez que me aventurei em uma paixão foi por volta dos meus dezessete anos, quando comecei a confundir minha amizade com Kyungsoo com algo a mais. Poderia culpar meus hormônios e a solidão de se estar isolado em uma casinha no meio do nada. Mas a verdade era que eu sempre tinha guardado tamanho respeito e tamanho carinho por ele, do momento em que nos tornamos amigos, até momentos antes de vê-lo partir. Uma hora essa admiração acabaria dando vida a outras coisas, eu sabia disso. 

Confessei o que estava sentindo por ele em uma tarde como todas as outras, quando ele me visitou no celeiro onde eu costumava me esconder para escrever. 

Foi inocente, puro, como toda minha amizade com ele. Kyungsoo tinha um jeito calmo que, surpreendentemente, conseguia me atingir também. As coisas pareciam possíveis, fora de perigo, fora de loucura. 

Mas do mesmo jeito que deixamos crescer, também deixamos ir embora. Sem relutância alguma. Sem lutar por nada. O calmo não insiste, não desestrutura, não desespera. 

— Eu o beijei. — contei para Baekhyun, ele engasgou com a confissão. 

— Então é um _ele_? — perguntou maliciosamente.

— Misericórdia, Baekhyun… — resmunguei, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

— Calma… Só achei curioso. — ele explicou de mansinho. — Continue… Você o beijou. E então, o que aconteceu?

— É isso. 

— Ele não disse nada?!

— Nadinha.

Deixei os olhos escaparem para a figura de Baekhyun outra vez, ele tinha uma expressão de confusão pesando no meio das sobrancelhas. E uma certa decepção, da minha história não ser nada romântica como eram as que ele gostava de inventar.

— Que cara idiota…

— Foi algo mútuo, eu acho. Nós tivemos esse momento, mas foi só isso. Não existiu a necessidade de falar sobre o que aconteceu. 

— Você está mentindo, não tá? — Baekhyun perguntou com um riso desacreditado

— Bom… — deixei escapar um suspiro. — Eu _queria_ falar sobre isso. Mas não sabia como... Não sabia como lidar. Estava com medo. Então nunca comentei mais nada com ele a respeito, e eventualmente, o sentimento foi embora. 

Ele contemplou um pouco a tragédia. Durante a música seguinte, perguntou outra vez:

— E quanto ao seu _segundo_ amor?

Não respondi de imediato. Uma risada saiu quando percebi que Baekhyun estava completamente frustrado com minha vida amorosa. Não o julgo por esperar que com vinte e três anos eu já tivesse mais experiências nesse ramo. 

— Não existe um segundo amor. — soltei uma meia mentira, ainda não completamente acostumado com a ideia de que Baekhyun talvez pudesse ocupar essa posição na minha vida.

— Sério? Nem segunda… Paquera? — tentou outra vez.

— Não. — respondi curto, divertindo-me com o quão incrédulo Baekhyun se encontrava.

— Então o que você tá me dizendo é que… Espera... Você nunca namorou alguém? — interrogou mais uma vez. Apenas neguei com a cabeça, deixando a estrada para pegar um pequeno vislumbre dos olhos redondos e abismados de Baekhyun. — Não… Você tá mentindo. Não tem como um cara bonito como você nunca ter namorado antes. 

O comentário de Baekhyun me pegou de surpresa. Engasguei com a própria saliva, por pouco não deixando o volante escorregar das mãos. Respirei fundo e arrumei o corpo no assento do carro, antes de continuar:

— V-você me acha bonito?

— Você não acha? — retrucou, quase irritado. 

— Bom…

— Você deve ser o cara mais bonito que eu cheguei a conhecer. — Baekhyun confessou, correndo em seguida para terminar sua colocação, parecendo um pouco desconsertado em deixá-la assim. Mais pelo receio de me deixar desconfortável, do que por ele em si, acredito. — Eu já namorei com homens antes. Eles eram atraentes, me considerava alguém sortudo por isso. Agora é quase o oposto. — fez uma pausa, deixando pairar sobre a gente um ar estranho. Senti minhas orelhas e pescoço formigarem. — É quase uma pena que não tenhamos nos conhecido antes… Se ao menos tivéssemos ido ao mesmo Casario. 

— O q-que teria acontecido então? — engoli em seco depois da pergunta, sentindo como se meu coração fosse saltar a qualquer momento do peito.

— Eu definitivamente teria te chamado para sair. 

Não prolonguei aquele assunto, parte porque não sabia como controlar as batidas fortes do coração que deixavam surdos os ouvidos. Parte porque queria aproveitar daquela confissão de Baekhyun, sem que a realidade e minhas inseguranças estragassem tudo. Mesmo que naquela instante só significasse para mim um elogio, gostei de me perder naqueles segundos, na possibilidade de ter conhecido Baekhyun em outra época. De ter sido encontrado por ele mais cedo.

Meus devaneios não duraram muito tempo, porque durante a canção seguinte, Baekhyun chamou minha atenção:

— Então você nunca foi beijado? 

Intrigou-me ele ainda estar pensando sobre o assunto, deixei que uma risada levasse embora um pouco do meu nervosismo.

— Eu acabei de te contar que beijei um cara.

— Tá, mas você nunca _foi beijado_. São coisas completamente diferentes. — elaborou, voltando a escrever na lista.

— Hmmm… — delonguei, já sentindo o suar das mãos e o corar da pele. — Então não.

— Ok. Isso é algo que dá pra gente resolver também. — comentou. Direto, simples. Sem abandonar o bloquinho de notas em mãos.

Não demorou até que eu estacionasse o carro de frente para o centro de Gi-Heung. Desliguei o motor. Ficamos os dois ali, parados, quietos, encarando a rua que já estava escura. Era difícil, despedir-me de Baekhyun todo dia, na incerteza do seguinte, querendo que o tempo com esse se estendesse. 

— Você pode passar aqui amanhã? Ainda temos que terminar aquele livro. — Baekhyun foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

— Não, sinto muito. Tenho que encontrar outro doador amanhã.

— E quanto a domingo? — insistiu, finalmente me roubando um olhar.

Segurei Baekhyun naquilo, enquanto a palma das mãos formigavam para que eu o segurasse nos meus braços de verdade. Limpei a garganta, não sendo o suficiente para impedir que minha voz saísse rouca e cansada.

— Não tenho nada planejado para o domingo.

— Você viria? — alguma coisa na minha mente, agora completamente inundada por Baekhyun, já acostumada com o tom, com as intenções, com o jeito, dizia que uma certa expectativa brotava nos olhos dele e ela era brilhante e intensa.

— Vou estar longe. Mas sim, posso vir. 

— Ok.

— Certo.

— Vejo você em breve, então, Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun demorou para abandonar meu olhar. Com mãos nervosas abriu a porta do Ford. Só se virou para acenar um adeus quando já estava de frente para a porta do centro de recuperação. Com um meio sorriso me despedi, virei a chave na ignição e fui embora.

. . .

Baekhyun estava certo outra vez. Ser beijado por alguém é algo completamente diferente. A sensação eletrizante de assistir alguém se aproximar, se inclinar, puxá-lo pelos olhos. Puxá-lo pelo rosto. Para lhe roubar a boca e o ar dos pulmões. 

Ele estava certo sobre tudo. Estava certo sobre mim.

Estava certo até sobre Dorian Gray, o homem de quem terminávamos a história naquele fim de tarde de domingo.

— _Estava murcho, enrugado e repugnante. Somente depois de examinarem os anéis, é que reconheceram quem era. Fim._ — narrei demoradamente, fechando o livro. 

— É uma boa história.

Baekhyun se aconchegou no meu corpo, encaixando a cabeça no meu ombro. Estávamos próximos assim pelas últimas cinquenta páginas, na desculpa de que era mais confortável. Ele deixou repousar uma de suas mãos sobre meu peito. 

Foi instantâneo a maneira como meu coração disparou ao toque. Como o que eu voltava a sentir por Baekhyun tomava-me todos os órgãos. Xinguei a mim mesmo em silêncio, sentindo-me tolo de deixar transparecer tudo rápido demais. Enquanto, no peito, as batidas fortes ainda faziam doer as costelas e ainda chegavam de encontro com a mão de Baekhyun. 

Ele me procurou com os olhos, surpreso. Virei o rosto, tentando evitar, tentando expulsar o peso do fundo do estômago e a vermelhidão das bochechas.

— D-desculpa. — murmurei confuso, depressa demais, bagunçado demais.

— Desculpa pelo quê? — sussurrou de volta. 

Baekhyun pegou o livro das minhas mãos, deixando-o no chão ao lado da cama. Sentou-se de frente para mim, esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo. Não tenho vergonha de confessar que já naquele instante meu corpo tremia. Milhares de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, nos segundos que ficamos em silêncio. Ele puxou uma de minhas mãos trêmulas, pressionando-a sobre seu próprio peito. Consegui sentir o coração de Baekhyun bater mais rápido e mais violento contra a palma. Não estava tão desesperado quanto o meu, mas era algo. Era a evidência que faltava de que Baekhyun também nutria algo. 

Afastei-me, mesmo sendo doído.

— Desculpa. — repeti.

— Você não tem por que se desculpar.

— Eu não sou bom nisso. Não sei nada sobre isso. 

— Está tudo bem. Eu posso te mostrar. 

— Q-que? — questionei, mais retoricamente que tudo. Bagunçado pelo calor do sangue e sem conseguir ouvir direito o que Baekhyun falava porque o barulho do meu próprio coração era alto demais. 

— Eu posso te mostrar como é ser beijado por alguém. _Por alguém que gosta de você._

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a dar nome a tudo. Porque era também o mais corajoso de nós dois. Procurei pelos olhos que eu tanto gostava. Brilhavam em expectativa. Ele estava certo, _é completamente diferente._

Veio calmo, fez questão de cortar o espaço no colchão que eu tinha deixado entre nós dois. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa quando se aproximou. Tocou minhas mãos primeiro, com um cuidado no gesto. Parecia nervoso também. Encontrou meu olhar. Seus dedos encontraram as bordas do meu rosto. Ele deixou um carinho ali. Instintivamente fechei meus olhos, deixando-me aproveitar daquele toque, _sentindo-me aflito por gostar demais_. Pude sentir quando sua respiração se aproximou da minha, se misturou, se encaixou. Nossas testas se encontraram.

— Olha para mim, Chanyeol. — pediu num sussurro. 

Eu obedeci.

Obedeci para encontrar Baekhyun tão perto, se inclinando, puxando-me pelos olhos. Profundo, ansioso, ébrio. Uma corrente elétrica me atingiu no momento em que encostou sua boca na minha e roubou de mim um beijo. 

Foi esquisito, bagunçado, sôfrego.

Foi também íntimo, demorado. Durou tempo o suficiente para que eu acompanhasse todas as sensações. Com o calor do peito, com o calor das mãos que corriam para segurar sua cintura e pressioná-lo contra mim. Baekhyun se enroscou em mim, sua língua deslizou sobre a minha, seus dedos encontraram meus cabelos. Foi exatamente aquilo que eu necessitava, que eu ansiava. Que eu só então percebi que ele necessitava também.

Quando nos afastamos porque faltou ar o que mais incomodou foi sentir falta. No segundo em que me desvencilhei do carinho dele. _Foi querer que o tempo nunca tivesse passado e que meu beijo com ele fosse eterno._

— Não devíamos ter feito isso. — cochichei, desorientado.

— Como assim… — Baekhyun questinou, levemente incomodado. Doeu outra vez.

— Você não consegue ver o quanto é trágico?

— Por que a gente não pode só aproveitar tudo isso? — respirou pesado, tentando se aproximar outra vez.

— E depois o quê? Não sei nem se é apropriado. — perguntei, levantando, me distanciando.

Eu me odiei por isso.

— Não seríamos os primeiros, acredite.

— Você já fez isso antes? Com algum de seus doadores? — questionei, confuso, cheio.

— Chanyeol… Se você quer saber sobre minha vida amorosa nos últimos oito anos. Sim, me envolvi outras vezes. — Baekhyun riu. _Parecia realmente ofendido._ Cruzou os braços. — Eu sou uma pessoa… _Física,_ preciso desse tipo de coisa _._ Então tive meus romances por aí. Mas nada desse tipo. Eu levava minha profissão a sério. Não quebraria esse código. Se quebrei hoje é porque… É você.

Comecei a me sentir nauseado. Então não disse nada, ao menos nada que soasse como uma palavra de verdade. Ele fez questão de continuar, aproximando-se de mim mais uma vez, exaltado:

— O quê? Estou louco? Vendo coisas que não existem? Não vou mentir para você, queria te beijar há um bom tempo. E pelo jeito que você me olhava de volta, eu sei que se sentia assim também. E que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra. Então me diz, eu estou louco?

— N-não... — murmurei. — Não podemos fazer isso com a gente.

— Isso o quê?... — segurou minhas mãos, chegou mais perto, perto o suficiente para que faltasse ar. Eu não o vira tão triste antes. — Isso? Isso foi bom. Nós somos bons juntos. O que tá te segurando tanto?

Poderia ter negado. Poderia ter dito a Baekhyun que nada daquilo tinha sido bom, que nada sobre nós dois era bom. No entanto não encontrei a coragem suficiente para mentir.

A vontade violenta de chorar atingindo meu peito. Baekhyun prosseguiu:

— Não se transforme em um homem amargurado. Afogado nos próprios arrependimentos. Eu não quero ser outro item na sua lista de _“coisas que não tive coragem para fazer”_. Não espere anos para começar a se dar conta disso. A gente pode não ter esse tempo todo.

Tempo.

— É exatamente isso que está me segurando. — murmurei, sentindo a cabeça martelar, tentando tirar os lábios vermelhos de Baekhyun do meu campo de visão, enquanto ele ainda se projetava bem firmemente no meu consciente. Enquanto eu ainda podia sentir a pressão deles sobre os meus. — Você não consegue me entender?

— Eu estava tentando. Mas não, não consigo.

— Preciso ir.

Deixei o dormitório de Baekhyun, pelo menos por aquele dia. Andei depressa até meu carro. Tentei fugir o mais rápido possível, para segurar a vontade que eu tinha de correr até os beijos dele outra vez. 

Mas o Chanyeol daquele dia já tinha coisas demais das quais se lembrar de Baekhyun para conseguir fugir por muito tempo. Para conseguir deixar que aqueles sentimentos fossem embora. Sem relutância, sem luta. 

Porque o que ele causava em mim não era calmo. Era tempestuoso. Insistia, desestruturava, me desesperava.

E eventualmente me faria voltar para ele. Em algum momento.

. . .

Não posso dizer que as coisas voltaram ao habitual depois daquele dia. Por mais que eu e Baekhyun continuássemos bons amigos, com nossas conversas banais e atividades rotineiras, um clima diferente estava sempre circundando nós dois. Principalmente quando os assuntos acabavam e nossas batalhas de olhares começavam. Eu sabia que ele estava desapontado, se segurando na esperança de que um dia eu estivesse pronto para conversar sobre tudo. Sabia também que ele me conhecia bem. Bem o suficiente para ter a noção de que eu já tinha inúmeras conversas sobre aquilo dentro da minha própria cabeça. 

Baekhyun era paciente. Paciente, gentil e respeitoso.

Eu agradeci que, de todas as pessoas prováveis de cruzarem meu caminho, Baekhyun tivesse sido o escolhido pelo acaso. Porque todo o processo de compreender meus sentimentos, aceitá-los e demonstrá-los fora menos doloroso, graças a ele. Graças ao seu silêncio confortante e compreensível. 

Estávamos semanas de sua segunda doação também, o que nos manteve ocupados demais. Minhas visitas envolviam me atualizar sobre sua saúde, caminhar com ele para seus exames e por fim, deixá-lo no hospital para a cirurgia. 

Quanto a sua cirurgia, acho que nunca estive tanto ao ápice de me confessar como nas horas que antecederam a operação.

Um bilhão de coisas se passaram pela minha mente. Porque eu tinha mesmo essa mania de pensar demais. Questionava-me se queria que Baekhyun entrasse naquela sala sem que eu dissesse pelo menos uma vez que correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Que correspondia às suas expectativas. Que eu só precisava de mais alguns dias para aprender a encarar meus medos.

Pois Baekhyun estava certo. Pode ser que não tivéssemos muito tempo restando. A iminência de sua segunda doação, a viabilidade de essa ser a sua última, mesmo que ele se encontrasse em seu mais perfeito estado, deixavam essa pergunta viva.

_E se essa for minha única chance?_

Eu não encontrei as palavras certas para dizer, no entanto. Mesmo que elas estivessem presas nos meus olhos. Mesmo que Baekhyun entendesse perfeitamente o que significavam. 

_Mais um item para minha lista de arrependimentos_ , foi o que pensei, quando os enfermeiros vieram buscar Baekhyun em uma maca e eu me lembrei do Chanyeol de antigamente. Aquele que ainda não tinha se apaixonado por Baekhyun. Mas que mesmo assim estava igualmente aflito, por precisar escolher quais seriam suas últimas palavras para ele.

— Está tudo bem, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun me garantiu, com um sorriso, como se conseguisse ler meu desespero. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu sei. — murmurei, sem saber se ele de fato ouviu. 

Acompanhei a equipe. Assisti Baekhyun entrar na ala cirúrgica. Sentei na sala de espera e aguardei seu retorno. Voltei a acompanhá-los quando levaram um Baekhyun desacordado, mas estável para o quarto. Zelei seu sono. Vigiei seus batimentos. Esperei que ele melhorasse.

Demorou algumas horas até que Baekhyun acordasse, quando o fez eu estava ajeitando suas cobertas pela vigésima vez na noite, por não saber exatamente como me acalmar.

Soltou um gemido incoerente, remexendo-se um pouco na cama, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida. Sentei-me na poltrona ao seu lado e curvei meu corpo para ficar mais perto dele. 

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar com a luz fraca que vinha do luar pela janela e com a iluminação que vinha de um dos abajures do quarto. Poucos segundos depois, virou o rosto para onde eu deveria estar e sorriu ao se deparar comigo.

— Oi. — murmurei baixinho porque sabia que a anestesia daria a ele uma enxaqueca. 

— Oi… — ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda, piscando rápido algumas vezes.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntei.

— Bem. Muito bem. 

Baekhyun mexeu sua mão direita sobre o colchão, prontamente a segurei. Não me importando agora com o que aquele gesto poderia significar. Eu só precisava ficar mais perto, sentir vida nele. Baekhyun estava ali e isso era tudo que importava.

Deixei que meus dedos fizessem carinho nos seus. Ele tentou ajeitar o corpo outra vez, as sobrancelhas se encontrando numa expressão de dor. 

— Você quer ajuda? — interroguei meio desastrado. Ele afirmou que sim com a cabeça.

— Pode levantar um pouco mais meu travesseiro? 

Obedeci, aproximando-me mais do rosto de Baekhyun, sentindo sua respiração perto da minha quando envolvi seu pescoço com um dos meus braços. Levantei sua cabeça devagar e consertei a posição do seu travesseiro. Baekhyun tocou meu cotovelo, em busca de apoio e suspirou quando por fim me afastei. 

— Eu gosto muito de você. — deixou escapar. Quase errei a poltrona ao me sentar, tamanha surpresa em ouvir aquelas palavras. — A parte boa de fazer todos esses exames... Todas essas cirurgias... É que seu rosto é a primeira coisa que eu vejo quando acordo. Você tá sempre aqui esperando. Queria acordar para ver você assim do meu lado mais vezes.

Congelei.

Sempre tive medo de confissões inesperadas, de lugares abertos, de multidões, de finais e, principalmente, de tudo que pudesse me fazer humano. Baekhyun me colocou de frente para todos esses medos. Só que como disse outra vez, existe algo de bonito em ser colocado fora do lugar. 

Não acredito na ideia de que todos nós precisamos de alguém que apareça para nos salvar de todos os monstros. Que não podemos fazer isso sozinhos, por nós mesmos. Mas acredito na circunstância de desejar ser livre daquilo que te põe medo, para que você finalmente possa aproveitar da sorte de encontrar alguém. 

Encontrar Baekhyun no momento mais frágil da minha existência tinha sido uma dádiva. E o empurrão que eu precisava para lutar contra tudo aquilo que por muitos anos eu evitei lutar. Porque eu queria ser livre. Para amá-lo de um jeito que desejava poder amar.

Sorri sobre sua confissão, voltando a segurar sua mão.

— Você precisa descansar. Acabou de sair de cirurgia. — sussurrei para ele, entre um acariciar de pele.

— Estou com saudade. 

— D-do quê? — perguntei, engasgando outra vez.

— Do nosso beijo... Foi muito bom... Estou com saudade.

— Baekhyun… — desconversei, quase deixando escapar uma risada, porque ele ainda estava levemente sedado e isso transparecia pela sua maneira direta, infantil e embolada de falar.

— A gente pode se beijar de novo?

— Claro. — respondi com um riso fraco. Resolvi não discutir, sabendo que ele mal se lembraria dessa conversa no dia seguinte. — Depois que você descansar.

— Mesmo?! — seus olhos pequenos e cansados cresceram com a afirmação.

— Sim.

— Ah… Obrigado. — suspirou, deixando que se formasse um bico triste nos lábios. — Você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria isso. Tive que me segurar todas essas semanas para não te beijar de novo. 

— Por que você se segurou?

— Eu sei que você ‘tá confuso e que precisa de um tempo. Então ‘tou esperando o momento certo... Não queria pressionar você... Não queria te assustar e você acabar pedindo para ser transferido para outro doador. 

— E-eu nunca faria isso. — afirmei depressa, espantado dessa possibilidade sequer ter passado pela cabeça de Baekhyun. Não tinha considerado nem por um instante que minhas incertezas também o deixariam inseguro, apreensivo, ansioso. — Nunca mesmo.

— Que bom... Bom mesmo... Porque eu gosto muito de você, Chanyeol. — ele continuou, insistente, com as palavras se embaralhando, tornando-se levemente incoesas. — _Muito._

Segurei sua mão mais forte. Meu peito dolorido e fraco demais para respirar com calma. Querendo tomar Baekhyun nos braços. Precisando me retificar constantemente de que ele ainda estava sobre os efeitos da morfina.

— Tenta dormir um pouco agora. — foi tudo que consegui sussurrar.

— Ok. — ele reclamou, mas se deu por vencido. Fechou os olhos. — Te vejo em breve. Com meu beijo…

. . .

Entregar-me a Baekhyun não foi tão fácil. Mas no momento em que o fiz, correu natural, quase orgânico. Não tive muito controle sobre, e mesmo depois de tentar tomar controle da situação, em um instante crítico tudo se desgovernou. Voltei a me perder nele e no prazer que me esperava.

Um hora, eu não soube mais segurar. Quando eu finalmente voltei para meu apartamento, no meio da minha agenda, deparei-me com os cômodos frios, solitários e impessoais de sempre. Voltei a sentir falta. Não tinha como eu me esconder no mesmo lugar de todos esses anos e esperar que isso me contentasse. Porque eu já tinha experimentado o calor, a companhia e a intimidade que era gostar de Baekhyun e deixar que ele gostasse de mim. 

Eu já tinha tanto para me lembrar dele. Eram nessas noites vazias que as memórias visitavam. E que me fizeram correr de volta para ele.

Então eu o fiz, peguei o carro no estacionamento e dirigi até Baekhyun. Demorou, e o tempo que passei ali, tentando me desligar de mim mesmo, do coração palpitante, do ansiar das mãos, não foi suficiente para me acalmar. 

Quando entrei, sem mesmo notificar, no quarto 104, eu estava ofegante. Insistente, desestruturado, desesperado.

Baekhyun estava em sua cama, mexendo nas próprias bandagens que cobriam o torso. Ficou surpreso de me ver parado na porta.

— Chanyeol? Você não me disse que vinha hoje. — ele murmurou, confuso, deixando o curativo de lado para me dar atenção. 

— Eu decidi de última hora. 

Estava tarde. Mais tarde do que qualquer uma das visitas que já prestei a ele. Beirando às nove da noite. Sei que ele tinha notado isso, já que estava se preparando para dormir, mas por algum motivo, não comentou nada. Acho que fazia parte do me dar espaço, do não me assustar. Fechei a porta. 

Travamos outra batalha de olhares. O ar foi ficando pesado. Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer para mim e eu não tinha necessariamente preparado um discurso. Continuamos assim, eu não sei por quanto tempo. 

_Seus olhos continuavam_ _transparentes e reluzentes, mesmo em luz fraca._ Eles esperavam por mim. Esperavam que eu fizesse algo. Assisti ficarem mais turvos, quando a decepção tomou o coração de Baekhyun e ele desistiu de esperar alguma explicação minha para aquela visita inusitada. Voltou a mexer na bandagem, tentando alinhá-la corretamente e dar voltas no próprio corpo com calma. Depois de insistir por mais um tempo, percebi que ficava mais nervoso e mais impaciente. Largou tudo uma segunda vez.

— Você pode me ajudar com isso, já que está aqui? — perguntou, levemente emburrado. — Está muito apertado, não consigo dormir assim. 

Assenti com a cabeça rapidamente, várias vezes, tentando ainda tomar rédeas do meu próprio nervosismo e de todas as coisas que eu precisava falar. 

Ele ficou me olhando, até que eu finalmente acordasse dos devaneios e me aproximasse. Sentei na cama de Baekhyun, ao lado dele. Aproveitou para ficar de costas a mim, depois de me entregar a faixa. Desenrolei com cuidado, a mão esbarrando algumas vezes na pele, aos poucos revelando um torso desnudo.

Senti-me um tolo de já naquele instante minhas mãos começarem a tremer. Ele era bonito. Já repeti inúmeras vezes. Do mesmo jeito que era bonito sob a luz do sol, sob o crepúsculo, sob o luar, também era em pouca luz e com as costas à mostra. Tinha uma cicatriz próxima a borda costal, ainda vermelha, recente. E marcas de nascença espalhadas pela pele alva. A essa altura eu mal sabia o que era respirar, ou se meu coração terminaria intacto. Arrisquei tocá-lo uma única vez, antes de cobrir tudo de novo. Deixei os dedos encontrarem as costas de Baekhyun, sua pele era quente, macia. Ele retesou com o toque, surpreso, igualmente nervoso. Respirei fundo antes de voltar a enfaixar seu tronco, tomando o cuidado para que dessa vez não ficasse muito apertado. Deixei que fosse calmo, caprichoso, usando o tempo que corria para acalmar a mente, o coração, e encontrar jeitos de começar aquilo. 

Quando terminei e prendi tudo no lugar, eu ainda não tinha chegado em termos comigo mesmo. Baekhyun se endireitou, pronto para se afastar. Sem pensar muito sobre isso, porque tudo já doía, porque eu sentia minha paixão por ele tomar conta de mim de todas as formas, o envolvi pela cintura e o abracei. 

Deixei que minha cabeça repousasse sobre suas costas e meu peito encontrasse o dele. Baekhyun parou de respirar por um instante. Pude ouvir seu coração bater mais rápido. Pude sentir o cheiro de roupa limpa e o aroma de laranja dos cabelos. 

— M-me ajuda, Baekhyun. — gemi sobre sua pele. 

Ele segurou minhas mãos. Tentou entender da situação antes de finalmente sair do meu abraço para se virar para mim. 

— O que aconteceu? — sussurrou, preocupado, segurando um rosto que eu já tentava esconder. Ajeitando os cabelos, me olhando nos olhos.

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu não sei mais como ignorar isso. — murmurei, fraco, meu coração sendo levado definitivamente embora por estar tão perto de Baekhyun outra vez, depois de tanto tempo.

— Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você também. 

— O que nós vamos fazer?

— Eu vou cuidar disso. Ok? Vou cuidar de você. — seus olhos tremiam, tentavam ler os meus. — Vai dar tudo certo. _Você confia em mim, Chanyeol?_

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação. 

— Só me dê sua permissão e eu vou cuidar de tudo. Eu prometo. — sussurrou para mim, sua respiração chegava perto da minha, se misturava, se encaixava.

Fiz questão de cortar o espaço que existia entre os lábios dele e os meus. Uma corrente elétrica me atingiu quando em ansiedade puxei Baekhyun para mais perto de mim. Foi violento, lânguido, intenso. Ele se enroscou em mim, deslizou a língua sobre a minha, encontrou meus cabelos, nuca, ombros, peito, quadril. Baekhyun me encontrou inteiro no meio daquele beijo e nada nunca mais foi o mesmo. Era natural, ôrganico, inevitável. Parecia certo.

Tomei sua boca de forma possessiva, inexperiente, curiosa. Baekhyun subiu no meu colo, pressionando o próprio corpo no meu, conhecendo a pele, marcando a carne. 

Não nos afastamos aquela noite, pelo menos não por muito tempo. Porque a vontade de se conhecer era imensa e ele queria poder me mostrar tudo. Ser meu primeiro em tudo. 

Baekhyun disse que me amava àquela noite, quando deixei que ele me tomasse de todas as formas fisicamente possíveis. Com o mesmo cuidado que tinha com todas as coisas. Como prometeu cuidar de mim. Eu voltava para ele e finalmente percebia que nunca mais seria capaz de me distanciar de novo. Porque permitir ser amado por ele me fez infinito e não teria um fim.


	6. Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem quiser arriscar e ouvir a música que Chanbaek está ouvindo no quarto do Baekhyun, na última cena, durante a leitura, o nome dela é Fade Into You da banda Mazzy Star.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Charles Bukowski disse uma vez que o amor é uma névoa que queima com a primeira luz de realidade. O sol nasceu naquela manhã, ameaçou acordar nós dois daquele aconchego, do que criamos juntos durante a madrugada, mas nada do que senti por Baekhyun queimou. Meu amor por ele se fez ainda mais presente, conforme o dia passou e eu precisei me ver desvencilhado do seu abraço e do seu cheiro. E ele continuou comigo conforme os dias se passaram, conforme vivi mais manhãs ao seu lado na cama, conforme a realidade insistiu em crescer pelo horizonte. 

Não esqueci por um segundo sequer. Amar Baekhyun estava longe de ser uma névoa para mim, que servisse para esconder o que nos esperava no futuro. Eu lembrava de tudo. E o amei apesar disso, durante tudo isso.

Porque não era fantasia. Era tão concreto, palpável e verdadeiro quanto todas as outras coisas que cercavam minha vida. E eu podia sentir, de corpo, de alma. Podia tocar, naquela manhã, à medida que Baekhyun se enlaçava em mim, respirava próximo do meu peito, e eu o cobria com meus braços, o puxava mais para perto. 

Deixei-lhe um beijo antes de finalmente me desprender dele porque chequei meu relógio de pulso e já era tarde. Eu tinha compromissos para o final do dia. 

Precisei parar ainda na porta para colocar meu coração no lugar, para recapitular tudo que tinha acontecido. Tudo que eu finalmente deixei que acontecesse.

Quando cheguei na recepção eu ainda carregava um sorriso grande no rosto, tão grande que as bochechas doíam, mesmo depois de tentar a todo custo conter um pouco daquela felicidade para mim mesmo. Para meu infortúnio, enfermeira Go estava na recepção. Não demorou muito para que ela notasse minha chegada. Olhou-me feio, como se soubesse o que eu estava fazendo ali.

— Bom dia, senhor Park. Não sabia que viria hoje. — rosnou quando me aproximei. Sorri embaraçado em retorno, pigarreando antes de respondê-la. 

— Bom dia... E-eu só estou de passagem. — comecei com uma leve reverência, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem. — O paciente do quarto 104, Byun Baekhyun... Ele deve precisar de um analgésico mais tarde, você pode providenciar? — pedi às pressas.

— Ele parece bem para mim. — surpreendentemente me respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas. Virei-me de costas, Baekhyun estava atrás de mim, em seu pijama. Ainda um pouco sonolento, mas como sempre sorridente. 

— Bom dia. — ele cochichou.

— B-baek… 

Baekhyun inclinou o corpo um pouco para o lado para acenar um olá para a enfermeira. Sua expressão ríspida não cedeu. 

— Parece que dormiu bem essa noite, senhor Byun. — comentou com sarcasmo.

— Muito bem, obrigado. — Baekhyun sorriu antes de voltar sua atenção para mim outra vez. Foi um convite para que a enfermeira se retirasse, com tamanha desaprovação.

— Você já está indo embora? — ele perguntou.

— Tenho algumas coisas a fazer essa tarde.

— Por que não me acordou? 

— Pensei que talvez estivesse cansado. — murmurei o mais baixo possível, receoso que mais alguém pudesse nos ouvir. 

Ele apenas assentiu, acompanhando-me até a saída. Quando já estávamos do lado de fora, continuou:

— Quando vou poder te ver de novo? — perguntou baixo, incerto. Virei-me para ele, a fim de capturar um pouco do que estava acontecendo.

— Terça-feira. 

— _Terça-feira._ — ele repetiu. 

— Isso.

— Ok.

— Até terça então... — encerrei, limpando a garganta.

— Chanyeol... — ele me chamou, quando eu já estava prestes a dar-lhe as costas. — Está tudo bem entre a gente? 

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. As pupilas de Baekhyun tremiam, ansiosas pela resposta. Era diferente conhecer esse lado de Baekhyun ao longo dos últimos dias. Sua versão hesitante, insegura... Aflita. Me fez perceber que talvez ele não fosse, de fato, tão diferente de mim. Tão inquebrável. Esse pensamento me doeu um pouco o peito. 

— Claro que sim. — respondi firme.

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite… — ele começou.

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite foi muito bom. — afirmei, aproximando-me dele.

— Mesmo? — seus olhos cresceram, junto de um sorriso singelo.

— Eu estou bem. — reafirmei, segurando suas mãos, certificando-me de que mais ninguém estivesse do lado de fora do centro de recuperação quando o fiz. — Estamos bem. 

Baekhyun retribuiu ao toque com força, apertando seus dedos nos meus, deixando que todo o nervosismo que tomava conta de seu olhar se esvaísse com o gesto. Pousei um beijo em sua testa antes de me afastar.

— Volte a dormir. — pedi, enquanto caminhava até o carro. 

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta do Ford e ir embora, Baekhyun chamou meu nome outra vez. Busquei seus olhos de onde estava, deixamos que todo o resto fosse confessado no meio daquele silêncio. Ele tentou, na verdade, confessar em voz alta algumas vezes, mas a ansiedade voltou a tomar conta depois que a distância entre nós dois cresceu. 

— Dirija com cuidado. — foi o que gritou. 

Sorri para ele antes de, enfim, deixá-lo.

. . .

Estacionar o carro de frente para o centro de Gi-Heung e encontrar Baekhyun sempre a posto, na entrada, me esperando, passou a ser a melhor parte da minha semana. Ele não perdeu um dia, desde que me tornara seu cuidador. Naquela terça-feira não foi diferente. Antes mesmo de terminar de virar a esquina eu já conseguia ver a figura pequena de Baekhyun. Ele ainda estava em suas vestes de dormir, mesmo que estivéssemos por volta das três da tarde. 

Desliguei o motor depois de estacionar, virando-me para dar uma última olhada nele. 

— Como você sabia que eu viria à essa hora? — comentei, já próximo. Baekhyun levantou a cabeça para continuar me fitando nos olhos. 

— Foi um pressentimento. — murmurou com um sorriso largo.

— Não me diga que ficou o dia inteiro aqui fora me esperando... — arrastei numa risada.

— Quase isso. 

Ele segurou minha mão e, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, já me puxava pelos corredores. Cumprimentei de longe alguns membros da equipe de enfermagem conforme os encontrei pelo caminho, levemente acanhado com a situação. Baekhyun, alguns centímetros mais baixo do que eu, alguns quilos mais magro, arrastando-me por aí, era uma imagem engraçada de se ver, afinal. 

Empurrou-me para dentro do cômodo quando finalmente demos de cara com uma porta branca e a plaquinha de número 104. Tentei não perder o equilíbrio conforme entrei no dormitório e Baekhyun fechava a porta atrás de nós. 

— Sua cintura está melhor? — comentei despretensiosamente.

Não existiu resposta. Baekhyun me empurrou sobre a madeira, envolveu-me pelo pescoço e já nas pontas dos pés aproveitou para me roubar um beijo. Inclinei-me sobre seu corpo pequeno, segurei-o com cuidado e o correspondi no gesto. Tinha gosto de nostalgia.

Meus joelhos ficaram fracos conforme nossas carícias se aprofundaram. Eu nunca me acostumaria com a sensação vertiginosa e extasiante de finalmente ter Baekhyun tão perto assim de mim. Provando seu gosto, sentindo seu calor e o cheiro de laranja e roupa limpa que parecia o mais próximo de _casa_ que eu qualquer dia cheguei a experimentar. 

Abandonei seus lábios somente para dar mais atenção ao seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e mordidas.

— Eu estava com saudades. — Baekhyun suspirou, apertando-me mais forte. Não consegui conter meu riso. Uma mistura de alívio e felicidade escapando pela garganta. Com as mãos em meus ombros, ele se desvencilhou de mim para me encarar. Estava tão bagunçado quanto eu. — M-me desculpe… Eu estou indo rápido demais? — gaguejou depressa. 

Eu percebi logo que com Baekhyun as coisas não podiam mais viver subentendidas. Era tudo novo para ele também. Estava se arriscando ao estar comigo. Estava se entregando, na mesma vontade, na mesma velocidade. Não queria que ele vivesse nisso, não queria que ele duvidasse mais. Porque Baekhyun tinha um pouco dessa coisa de deixar a alegria e a travessura mascarar outras partes escuras da mente. Eu já o conhecia suficientemente para ler seus olhos e todas as outras coisas escondidas nas suas entrelinhas.

— Não, Hyung... — sussurrei próximo da sua boca, juntando nossas testas naquele meio abraço. Fiz questão de olhá-lo nos olhos, por pouco não me perdendo no castanho arenoso que eu tanto gostava e nas borboletas do estômago que começavam a voar. — Eu não vou fugir outra vez. — Tentei me fazer o mais claro possível, em todas as sílabas — Você não precisa se preocupar.

— Ok… — respondeu fraco, acenando, processando… — Isso é bom, muito bom. — então finalmente sorriu, largo e cativante, me dando leves selinhos, voltando a puxar meu corpo mais para perto, caminhando até a cama. — Porque eu ainda tenho muitas coisas das quais quero te mostrar.

— Ainda é dia. — tentei colocar senso naquilo. Baekhyun virou meu corpo e me fez sentar na ponta do colchão. Deixei escapar um sorriso.

— Ninguém nunca entra aqui… — argumentou, se ajoelhando a minha frente, encaixando o corpo entre minhas pernas. Meu coração cedendo abaixo das costelas, apressado, fascinado. 

— E se nos ouvirem? — insisti fraco, sem a menor vontade de lutar contra.

— Prometo não fazer muito barulho. — Baekhyun declarou num riso travesso, levando a mão ao meu quadril, puxando-me mais para a beirada da cama. Começou a se desfazer do cinto, do zíper, das vestes. Desviei o olhar para conter o nervosismo. 

— Chanyeol… — chamou meu nome. Claro, firme e lascivo. — Eu quero que você olhe para mim o tempo todo. 

Molhei os lábios e concordei com a cabeça, com minhas mãos ansiosas se agarrando no lençol. Eu o obedeci. Apreciei a cena, naqueles instantes em que à minha volta todo o resto parou e só existimos nós dois. Não desgrudei meu olhar do dele por um segundo sequer, pois sabia que nada poderia ser mais prazeroso do que admirar Baekhyun naquele momento. 

_A vista era de fato muito bonita._

. . .

Estávamos deitados no colchão, já meio vestidos. Baekhyun repousava a cabeça sobre meu peito, ouvindo as batidas insistentes do meu coração. Eu lhe fazia um carinho desajeitado nas costas, onde o curativo deixava a pele exposta. Tentava respirar com calma. Foi sem querer, sem motivo, entre um silêncio longo, que comecei a rir. Outra vez perdendo o controle da euforia de ser amado. Baekhyun logo riu também, do jeito que eu gostava de ouvir, deixando transbordar vida demais.

— Acho que somos loucos. — suspirei.

— Eu gosto de loucura. — retrucou.

— Eu gosto de você. 

Ele olhou para mim radiante, satisfeito com aquela pequena confissão, beijando-me logo em seguida em agradecimento. Deixando selinhos rápidos por todo o rosto e um cheiro na curva do meu pescoço. Assim ficava extremamente fácil de me acostumar com o demonstrar de sentimentos.

— Você pensou que tudo isso fosse acontecer quando nos conhecemos? — Baekhyun perguntou em um suspiro, ainda abraçado em mim. Demorei sobre aquela pergunta, lembrando da primeira vez que vi Baekhyun sorrir para mim, sentindo-me completamente desafiado por aquilo, tentando encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio entre minha própria vida e minhas obrigações sobre aquele homem. Em nossa primeira conversa eu já sabia que alguma coisa mudaria. Mas eu nunca, em momento algum, imaginei até onde aquilo me levaria. Até onde Baekhyun queria levar também. _Viver tudo aquilo ainda parecia loucura demais._

— Como eu poderia… — respondi. — E você?

— Não… — murmurou, pensativo. — Mas me lembro de ter uma sensação estranha na primeira vez que te vi.

— Que tipo de sensação? — interroguei num riso.

— Foi há um ano e meio atrás.

Há um ano e meio atrás eu ainda não era cuidador de Baekhyun. Ainda não tinha ouvido falar do seu nome. Não tinha me deparado com sua personalidade arrebatadora. Há um ano e meio atrás eu era o Chanyeol jogado no desespero e na falta de perspectiva. Era um Chanyeol com medo. Ajeitei-me na cama, procurando os olhos de Baekhyun, insistindo que ele se sentasse comigo. 

— Eu estava trabalhando no centro de Ul-gong na época. Você estava lá também, discutindo com sua doadora. Vocês dois estavam bem… envolvidos naquela discussão. Ela dizia que você era maluco e criava muita confusão. Você estava tentando explicar que ela que era a maluca. Fiquei curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo, então assisti toda a cena. Cheguei a perguntar para um dos enfermeiros sobre você, me disseram que era um novato rebelde que tinha acabado de chegar.

Ele me encarou de perto, me encarou profundo, como se estivesse perdido no tempo. Depois de inspirar mais ar para os pulmões, continuou:

— Eu tive uma sensação estranha. Não sei explicar, era só estranha. Pensei em me apresentar naquele dia. Mas não quis interromper a discussão. Sua doadora provavelmente pediu por outro cuidador aquele dia, porque eu nunca mais te encontrei. Pelo menos não até meses depois, quando enfermeira Go me contou que meu próprio cuidador viria me visitar. É por isso que sorri para você quando te reconheci entrando pela porta aquele dia. Obviamente você não sabia quem eu era.

— Devo realmente ser maluco, por não tê-lo notado antes. — murmurei, desacreditado.

— Você perguntou por mim. Falou meu nome. Confesso que fiquei um pouco animado com aquilo… Finalmente conseguiria me apresentar. Conhecer o cara cuja história fantástica construí na minha cabeça.

— Você criou uma história para mim? — interroguei num pigarrear.

— É o que eu faço, afinal. — Baekhyun sorriu. — Mas acredite, nenhuma das fantasias que eu construí sobre o alto, atraente e rebelde novato poderia me preparar para a experiência de te conhecer de verdade. Você é muito mais do que eu esperava que fosse. 

— E o que aconteceu com a sensação?

— Ela não foi embora nunca mais. Do dia que eu te vi, de quando te conheci de verdade e até agora. Eu já te falei, você é a pessoa certa para tudo isso. Mesmo com nossa primeira conversa não sendo a mais amistosa de todas. Com os dias, eu percebi o quanto você tentava. Isso foi o suficiente para mim por um bom tempo. Quando parei para analisar de verdade, eu já estava me apaixonando. — Baekhyun sussurrou a última frase, se aproximando de mim novamente, em um abraço. — Pelo jeito, parece gostei de você primeiro… — terminou numa risada.

— Não sabia que estávamos competindo. — brinquei.

— Não estamos. É só um fato.

Voltou a se deitar sobre meu corpo, se encaixando entre a linha do meu pescoço, deixando um carinho nos meus cabelos. Instintivamente fechei os olhos. Não me surpreendi quando gostei demais.

— Espero que isso tudo não seja um dos meus sonhos. — comentou, com a voz arrastada, cansada.

— Não é. — sussurrei, apertando Baekhyun contra mim. — Estou aqui. Quer que eu te belisque? — brinquei, fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga, obrigando-o a se afastar, tentar me empurrar, derramar uma gargalhada. — Morda? — insisti, tomando seu pescoço, beijando-o no entanto.

— Espertinho. — Baekhyun reclamou em um revirar de olho. Continuei a marcar a pele e provocá-lo. Baekhyun tentou me empurrar outra vez, com uma risada fraca. — P-para… Estou cansado. 

Então o obedeci, puxando seu corpo de volta para mim, deixando que se aconchegasse outra vez.

— Quero dormir abraçado com você de novo. — murmurou, sonolento, deixando a fadiga tomar conta da sua voz.

— Você está bem? — perguntei preocupado, pois ele ainda não tinha se recuperado completamente da cirurgia.

— _Eu nunca estive melhor em toda minha vida, Chanyeol._

Demorou mais um tempo para que Baekhyun falasse de novo, pensei até que já tinha adormecido.

— Você pode me contar uma história para dormir, Sr. Escritor? — murmurou, quase incompreensível. — Quero pegar no sono ouvindo sua voz grave e sexy.

Fui pego de surpresa por aquele comentário, pois, como disse anteriormente, não considerava minha voz agradável. Era áspera e bruta, nunca imaginei que alguém um dia gostaria. Que Baekhyun gostasse.

— G-grave e o quê? — repeti, abismado. 

— Sexy... Meu som favorito. 

— E quanto à música? 

— Não, isso é melhor. — sussurrou, perto demais, aquecendo-me inteiro. Sorri para o quarto calmo, enquanto Baekhyun se colocava para dormir. Bisbilhotei em busca de algum livro que estivesse próximo de nós, mas desisti da ideia depois de me dar conta do quão confortável estávamos naquela posição. Então, improvisei.

— Era uma vez um garoto....

Contei a história de um jovem navegante, que passara a vida inteira em alto mar, perdido no escuro das águas e nas noites estreladas, sem ter com quem conversar. Tendo como única confidente uma estrela, bem brilhante, bem bonita, na imensidão daquele céu. Esperando de peito aberto que ela estivesse ouvindo. Sem saber que de fato ela estava. E o entendia, o compreendia, e desejava com toda sua luz poder responder o navegante, poder mostrar que ele não estava sozinho. Implorando aos deuses que a transformasse em um peixe, ou um pássaro, porque queria estar mais perto. 

Baekhyun adormeceu em meus braços.

. . .

Acho que a partir de agora posso dizer que eu e Baekhyun engatamos em um relacionamento, mesmo que, de fato, nunca tenhamos oficializado isso com palavras. Passei a conhecer os colegas de Baekhyun, conforme o visitava com mais frequência. Como você bem sabe, caso esteja nessa etapa, algo sobre se tornar um doador te aproxima de outros iguais a você. São com eles com quem você compartilha grande parte das angústias. Era um dos lados de Baekhyun que eu demorei um tempo para conhecer. Que ele deixou oculto de mim. Não porque não confiasse plenamente, ou porque se sentia envergonhado. Mas porque era um lado que só ousava se manifestar naqueles momentos em que ele estava junto de seus companheiros, em suas reuniões semanais de terapia em grupo, relatando os esforços diários de se estar naquela posição. 

Depois de alguns meses entre visitas inusitadas e noites passadas em Gi-Heung, muitos já tomavam conhecimento da profundidade de minha ligação com Baekhyun. A primeira reunião que me deixaram assistir ocorreu em uma sexta-feira chuvosa. Estávamos todos reunidos no salão de terapia ocupacional. Baekhyun tinha acabado de receber a notificação da sua terceira doação e pela circunstância, fui convidado a me juntar a eles. 

Acho que foi uma forma de entender o processo, a necessidade, e o meu dever, enquanto seu cuidador. Enquanto seu amante. Não fez com que tudo soasse menos doloroso de se presenciar

E como eu suspeitava, porque há muito tempo ele já deixava escapar de leve, entre seus dias ruins, em que aparecia mais calado e menos arrumado, Baekhyun não estava completamente recuperado para aquela cirurgia. Não como gostaríamos que estivesse. Não como ele precisava estar para que existisse uma quarta. 

Foi num suspirar e num enrolar de lábios que Baekhyun confessou o quanto estava preocupado, pois não esperava que uma nova notificação chegasse tão rápido. Apertei suas mãos nas minhas, conforme algumas de suas angústias lhe deixavam o peito. Pensei até mesmo que o viria chorar. No entanto, isso só foi acontecer algumas horas depois, quando já estávamos no quarto 104 e Baekhyun deixou a cabeça encostar no meu peito. 

Cheguei a perguntar, naquele dia, enquanto estávamos sozinhos, se ele gostaria de conversar um pouco mais. Se existia alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer por ele. 

— O tempo parece não andar do mesmo jeito quando você está correndo contra ele. — Foi o que sussurrou, entre um abraço mais apertado. E quanto a esse desvaneio, não existiam contrargumentos. 

O dia de levar Baekhyun até a clínica para avaliação médica chegou depressa, cerca de uma semana e meia depois. A corrida até a cidade vizinha foi de entusiasmo, um dos momentos em que nos perdemos em nós mesmos e na nossa paixão, mesmo durante aqueles aconteceres turbulentos. 

Esperei por ele do lado de fora, durante toda a sua consulta. Como era o de costume. Baekhyun voltou pouco tempo depois, seguido de um médico. _Outro médico._ Alto, óculos redondos e grandes cobrindo parte do rosto, fisionomia comum, no entanto. Cabelos negros. Aparentando alguns anos mais novo do que o último médico que lhe atendeu. De certa forma, novo demais para sequer parecer com um médico. Levantei da cadeira que ocupava para cumprimentá-lo. Baekhyun passou, parando logo atrás de mim, apertando meu braço de leve. Chamando minha atenção para algo errado. 

Apresentei-me em uma leve reverência, antes de checar o crachá atado ao jaleco branco. “Doutor Kwon Taeho”.

— Você poderia me acompanhar até o consultório? Precisamos marcar os próximos exames e a data da doação. — relatou, direto, sem qualquer formalidade em como se mexia ou em como nos olhava. Deixei meus olhos repousarem sobre Baekhyun, perdendo tempo nas olheiras abaixo dos olhos gentis e no sorriso forçado e preocupado.

Eu poderia ter negado. E o fiz.

— Eu não acho que ele esteja pronto ainda. — arrisquei, em voz alta, para o profissional que já me dava as costas. Ele fez questão de se virar dessa vez, e fitar meus olhos.

— Ele parece muito bem. — Virou-se para Baekhyun com desinteresse, checando-o da cabeça aos pés. Deixei um xingamento morrer na garganta. — Já descansou por um bom tempo.

— Bom, você não o conhece. Afinal, é o quarto médico que o atende nos últimos... Oito meses. Eu o conheço, cuido dele três vezes na semana e acredite, ele não está pronto ainda. — expliquei, firme, sentindo o aperto de Baekhyun em meu braço mais forte.

— Me desculpe, mas o paciente 7689… — começou, checando a ficha que trazia em suas mãos. Senti-me tomado pelo desconforto e pela raiva. Um número. Tão impessoal. O homem por quem eu estava apaixonado era visto como um item. Tentei segurar meus tormentos em um apertar de punho, antes de cortá-lo: 

— Baekhyun. 

— Como? — o homem me encarou de maneira confusa, perdendo a própria linha de pensamento. Eu já estava cansado de segurar uma vida de insatisfação.

— O nome dele. Byun Baekhyun. — repeti, estoico. Bufei antes de continuar. — É disso que eu estou falando. Você o viu por poucos minutos, e nem mesmo gastou um tempo para decorar o nome. Três sílabas. Duvido que sequer perguntou como ele estava se sentindo. E você acha que o conhece o suficiente para decidir quando ele deve ou não fazer a próxima cirurgia. 

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun sussurrou, para que só eu o ouvisse. 

— Você é um desses, não é? Senhor… — Doutor Kwon começou, levemente em escárnio, próximo a perder a paciência. 

— Park Chanyeol. — apresentei-me.

— Senhor Park. Por que não me acompanha até meu consultório e podemos então discutir sobre as opções do Senhor Byun. — elaborou, um tanto desgostoso em ter que fazê-lo.

— Por que ele não pode ouvir as próprias opções também? O corpo é dele, afinal. Baekhyun é a melhor pessoa para falar sobre sua condição. 

Baekhyun apertou meu braço outra vez. Puxando a manga da camisa com mais afinco.

— Existe um motivo para não discutirmos isso com os doadores. Eles podem ficar muito… Envolvidos. Agitados. — tentou elaborar, depois de um pigarro. 

— Ele está envolvido. E deveria ser a pessoa com a palavra final. Você quer que essa cirurgia dê certo, afinal de contas. Não quer? 

— Sim. 

— Então ele vem conosco. — insisti, segurando a mão de Baekhyun. Percebi que Doutor Kwon se atentou àquele detalhe, antes de concordar com a cabeça em um suspiro irritado e demorado. 

— Ok, ok. Me acompanhem. 

A discussão foi mais promissora do que eu imaginei que seria. Pela primeira vez em três anos naquele trabalho de cuidador, vi um médico ser cordial e cuidadoso com um de seus pacientes. Ele olhou Baekhyun nos olhos, perguntou como se sentia, quais eram as dificuldades e o que o estava deixando apreensivo. Ouviu atentamente enquanto Baekhyun explicava com detalhes o quanto estava indisposto desde a última cirurgia. Explicou sobre as dificuldades que surgiriam de agora em diante, o quanto o corpo de Baekhyun estava cansado e tentando compensar pelo já perdido. Apesar de tudo, e do que provavelmente era instruído a fazer, deu mais um mês para Baekhyun se recuperar completamente. Prescreveu uma medicação nova, uma dieta mais regulada e pediu que ficássemos de olho para qualquer eventual sintoma. Quando se despediu de nós, reverenciou de leve e dirigiu-se a Baekhyun pelo nome. 

Senti-me diferente ao fazer minha caminhada de volta para o carro. _Existia algo de transformação em finalmente impor seus próprios pensamentos e eu não sabia_ , porque não tinha me deixado escorregar para isso antes. Era ainda mais transformador perceber que poderia ser ouvido. Talvez tenham o feito para evitar outra confusão, ou para economizar tempo. Talvez o que eu acreditava tivesse, de fato, algum sentido. De qualquer forma, Doutor Kwon fez questão de acompanhar Baekhyun nas próximas consultas. E tudo sempre fora discutido com ele em sala.

Quando sentamos ao carro, Baekhyun soltou um suspiro, ainda cansado. Virou-se para mim, enquanto eu descia o freio de mão. Compartilhei de um olhar antes de voltar a prestar atenção no caminho. Ele estava pensativo. 

— Eu não te assustei, assustei? — perguntei baixo, deixando minha preocupação transparecer, lembrando-me da maneira que Baekhyun me segurou enquanto conversávamos com o médico. Como me repreendeu quando me viu puxar uma discussão. 

— Claro que não. — Baekhyun exasperou, em uma risada. — Foi até que sexy, te ver irritado. 

— Sabia que tinha te assustado... — disse em tom brincalhão, ainda assim sentindo um apertar estranho no peito. — Me desculpe por perder a cabeça. 

— Eu estou extremamente orgulhoso de você. — murmurou, apertando-me levemente na coxa. — Por fazer aquilo que acredita. Você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci.

E em um sorriso, me deixei relaxar, sentindo o carinho de Baekhyun e o sorriso que eu sabia que ele direcionava para mim queimarem sobre a pele. 

— Acho que podemos riscar outro item da sua lista, não é mesmo? — comentou, despretensioso, bem mais alegre e leve dessa vez.

— Acho que sim. — correspondi, tão alegre quanto.

— E ainda está cedo. Que tal pararmos em algum lugar para comemorar? Um em que finalmente possamos ficar sozinhos… — murmurou levemente arrastado, demorando nas carícias em minha coxa. Minhas mãos ficaram um pouco nervosas sobre o volante. — Afinal de contas, não foi ao todo uma brincadeira quando disse que te achei sexy com aquela cara emburrada. 

— B-baekhyun… Estou dirigindo. — o repreendi, deixando uma risada nervosa escapar.

— Então, vamos, pare o carro em algum lugar. — insistiu, voltando a me provocar, ganhando uma outra risada desacreditada em resposta. Então parou, cruzando os braços, deixando o clima quase pesar, se não fosse a música agitada que tocava no rádio. — Espero que não ache que estou fazendo tudo isso só pelo sexo… — comentou baixo, quase magoado, como se isso o fizesse reviver frustrações passadas. 

— Não acho. — fiz questão de esclarecer, rápido, firme.

— Bom, muito bom. Porque eu quero tudo, Chanyeol. Todas essas baboseiras de casal. Encontros, declarações, cartas de amor, serenatas. E sim, o sexo, porque ele é muito bom. — Ressaltou, infame, travesso. — Quero tudo isso com você. Sem precisar me preocupar se alguém que não deveria pode ver, ou pode ouvir. Quero ser barulhento sobre nós. Mesmo que isso faça de mim um adolescente bobo e apaixonado.

Quem sabe isso era exatamente o que aparentávamos ser. Jovens, inconsequentes, perdidamente apaixonados. Mergulhando tão fundo em nós mesmos a ponto de esquecer todo o resto. Como as coisas giravam no sentido contrário daqueles sentimentos. Talvez fosse egocêntrico de nossa parte, acreditar que tudo aquilo justificava as atitudes impensadas. Mas era bom, pensar em mim mesmo pelo menos uma única vez. Eu também queria gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto me perder junto a Baekhyun me deu finalmente a chance de me encontrar. 

Sorri para ele, procurando o rosto familiar, bonito e arrebatador pelo retrovisor. Tomado completamente pela felicidade de ouvir mais uma das muitas confissões de Baekhyun, e perceber o quanto da minha loucura era correspondida.

— Eu conheço um lugar no caminho onde podemos ir. — comentei, procurando pela sua mão, entrelaçando meus dedos aos dele até precisar me desvencilhar do carinho para trocar de marcha. 

. . .

Por algum motivo, nessa etapa de meus relatos, eu me sinto apenas em exercício das minhas próprias memórias de Baekhyun. Tentando fixar nos pequenos detalhes da sua pessoa e nos dias simples, mas repletos de carinho, que eu passei com ele. 

Não deve ter sido assim como tudo se desenrolou. Tão pouco o clima estava, de fato, tão gostoso como consigo me lembrar. Porque aquele ano em específico fora demasiado quente e úmido para o meu gosto. Todavia, essa deve ser a graça em se apaixonar e tocar todas as cenas dessa paixão de novo em sua cabeça. Tudo o que poderia estragar aquele momento parece terrivelmente pequeno, comparado com o brilho dos olhos, o desenho dos lábios, o tom da risada. Ou como minhas mãos sujas de tinta e com calos de tanto escrever a caneta se encaixavam perfeitamente nas dele, mesmo essas sendo bem mais delicadas, menores, quentes e gentis. 

Tudo estava nos detalhes. 

É sobre isso que quero falar agora. Sobre os detalhes do nosso amor. Sobre todas as declarações escondidas e proferidas. Tudo que eu mais gosto sobre os melhores dias que passei ao seu lado.

Entre sua terceira doação, tivemos a oportunidade de fazer algumas das coisas de casal que Baekhyun me pediu no carro aquele dia. Parte porque eu queria agradá-lo e poder ajudá-lo em sua recuperação. Poder rever o Baekhyun irrequieto, sorridente e tão cheio de vida de sempre.

O primeiro desses encontros aconteceu em um dia de semana comum. Estacionei o carro de frente para o centro de Baekhyun somente para encontrar o homem que ocupava minha mente em todos os segundos do meu dia vestido de seus jeans surrados e ostentando cabelos loiros, quase tão claros quanto seu sorriso. Aproximei-me, surpreso, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso escancarado e a saudade que batia no peito.

— Você pintou o cabelo? — perguntei, quando já estava perto o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse.

— Sim. — devolveu, com seu sorriso travesso.

— Isso é seguro? — cochichei, hesitando em tocar a franja que enfeitava a testa, percebendo o quanto contrastava com o castanho dos olhos, e deixavam-no ainda mais brilhante. Se é que isso era possível.

— Por que não seria? É só descolorante, Chanyeol… — riu, dando um leve tapinha em minha mão. Capturou o lábio inferior em uma mordida e um meio sorriso. — Você gostou?

— Você está maravilhoso. Não sabia que poderia ficar mais bonito. — sussurrei, inclinando-me o suficiente para repousar o comentário em seu ouvido. Baekhyun empurrou-me pelo peito de maneira vacilante.

— Enfermeira Go que me ajudou a pintar. — confessou com um levantar de sobrancelhas travesso. Apoiei meu corpo sobre uma das colunas da entrada do prédio. 

— É mesmo? 

— Ela deve estar pensando que eu me encontro em uma crise de meia-idade, então provavelmente ficou com dó da situação.

— Baekhyun, você só tem vinte e oito anos... — protestei em uma bufada e um rolar de olhos brincalhão.

— Mas ao mesmo tempo sinto como se eu já estivesse em meus quarenta. — contrargumentou, leve. Perdendo o sorriso quando notou que eu não o acompanhava mais na brincadeira. Deixava sem querer um receio formar no espaço entre as sobrancelhas. — Não se preocupe… — Baekhyun então cochichou.

Eu ainda me sentia apreensivo com a ideia de Baekhyun não estar se sentindo bem. Esperei que aquele passeio pudesse mudar os ânimos. Resolvi disfarçar.

— Me preocupo porque isso é uma péssima notícia para nosso relacionamento. Eu nunca fui muito afim de caras mais velhos. — zombei, com uma nova risada, mesmo que essa tenha perdido força na garganta. 

— Cala a boca. — Baekhyun gargalhou, desacreditado, deixando os olhos revirarem.

— Sabe o que pode te ajudar a se sentir mais jovem outra vez? Planejei uma coisa diferente para hoje.

— Ah… Então está me dizendo que não vamos ficar dentro do quarto, lendo livros e ouvindo elepês como um casal de idosos? 

— Exatamente. Vamos ter um encontro de verdade.

Baekhyun deixou um de seus sorrisos brilhantes vacilar, tomando conta de suas feições, levantando as maçãs do rosto, comendo a borda dos olhos. 

— Tipo uma viagem de carro?

— Com piquenique no parque e tudo. — completei, devolvendo o sorriso, aproximando-me dele para murmurar: — Então a gente vai poder sentar debaixo de uma árvore… Dar as mãos em público…

— E ler um livro? — brincou em outro levantar de sobrancelhas.

— Estava pensando em dar uns amassos. — cochichei, tentando segurar a vontade de tocar em Baekhyun depois de alguns dias sem vê-lo. Ele me empurrou de leve. 

— Alguém pode nos ver. — resmungou. — Guarde para mais tarde.

Afastei-me, como ele havia protestado que eu o fizesse. Continuando a contar-lhe sobre meus planos.

— Mas vamos ter que seguir a sua dieta a risca. Então preparei alguns lanches saudáveis. 

— Como, por exemplo…

— Sanduíche de pepino. — declarei, dando de costas para seguir em direção ao carro, virando o rosto apenas para checar se Baekhyun me acompanhava.

— Uau. Mal posso esperar para experimentar. — terminou, sem pretensão alguma de esconder o sarcasmo.

Parei quando já estávamos de frente para a porta do passageiro, destranquei-a com cuidado, antes de segurar Baekhyun pelo braço e prendê-lo entre a lataria do Ford e meu corpo. 

— E talvez, só talvez, eu tenha guardado um dinheiro extra para o sorvete mais tarde. Mas você não vai poder contar para ninguém sobre isso. — comentei, perto, capturando o castanho arenoso dos seus olhos, perdendo-me na maneira como brilhavam para mim surpresos.

— Eu poderia te beijar agora mesmo. — Baekhyun sussurrou, abandonando meus olhos para encarar minha boca. 

— _Guarde para mais tarde._ — retruquei, no mesmo tom que o fez mais cedo, como vingança. Afastei-me para contornar o carro e alcançar a porta do motorista. — Não queremos dar outro motivo para as pessoas fofocarem sobre nós. Queremos?

— Não. — ele riu, abrindo a porta. — Acho que já fizemos o suficiente. 

. . .

Baekhyun e eu resolvemos andar pelo parque por um tempo, a fim de encontrar um lugar quieto o suficiente para estender a toalha. Estava vazio e calmo, como era de se esperar naquele dia. Confesso que eu estava desacostumado com o calor do sol e o barulho da vida lá fora. Parecia que não saía há semanas e realmente, era esse o caso. Entre as longas viagens de carro e centros de recuperação, não tive tempo algum para aproveitar da minha estação favorita, o outono. E como a brisa gelada se misturava com os raios quentinhos. 

Comprei um sorvete para ele, como prometido, o que por algum motivo o deixou sorridente como se fosse uma criança. Por outro motivo desconhecido aquilo me deixava ainda mais encantado. 

Baekhyun andava à minha frente. Pulava pela calçada de paralelepípedos e de vez ou outra subia as muretas e tentava se equilibrar.

— Se você me deixar cair, eu te mato. — disse em algum momento enquanto jogava todo seu peso nos meus braços. Mesmo estando à alguns centímetros do chão, Baekhyun ainda parecia pequeno.

Passamos um bom tempo caminhando, ouvindo o som dos pássaros e quando podíamos trocávamos piadas e beijos secretos. E embora eu estivesse em público, não sentia mais medo de ser visto assim. Entregue. 

Baekhyun cantarolava alguma música que eu sei que já ouvira antes. E eu queria mesmo ter prestado atenção na letra, tentado adivinhar seu nome. Mas a forma como sua voz desenhava clara e bonita, mesmo à céu aberto, sujeita às intervenções do mundo, tirava toda minha concentração. Decidimos sentar sob uma árvore majestosa que formava uma bonita sombra no chão. Estiquei a toalha e deixei o corpo descansar sobre o tronco largo atrás de nós. 

Baekhyun se encostou no meu ombro e o silêncio se instalou por longos minutos.

— Ela o ama — pronunciou, finalmente, me deixando confuso.

— O quê?

— Ela — Baekhyun apontou com a cabeça — À sua frente, — e então soltou um sorriso abobado — ela o ama.

Baekhyun falava de um casal de idosos que estava sentado em um banco do outro lado do parque. Parei para observá-los também. Os dois sorriam o tempo inteiro, conversavam, e o senhor de cabelos grisalhos a olhava tão vidrado, como se nunca mais fosse tirar os olhos dela.

— É. Ele também a ama.

E então o silêncio voltou, como se nunca tivesse nos deixado. Baekhyun apertava minha mão sem nem perceber e continuava a observar o casal a nossa frente, com um semblante pensativo.

— Você já se imaginou assim? — Baekhyun finalmente desviou seu olhar do casal para me encarar. Seus olhos brilhavam vacilantes e sua voz carregava um tom de esperança. — Quer dizer... Já pensou ser possível estar com uma pessoa durante uns cinquenta anos e ainda existir amor?

Eu me perguntava se ele ainda se referia ao casal de idosos e sorri com suas peculiaridades. Com sua maneira de inventar uma vida para estranhos e como provavelmente tinha consumido filmes demais durante a adolescência.

— Como você sabe que eles estão juntos há tanto tempo? Talvez...

— Eu não sei.— interrompeu-me. — Mas eu prefiro acreditar nisso. — Baekhyun quebrou o contato com o olhar só para se apoiar de novo em mim. Puxou meus braços para que eu o abraçasse e voltou a encarar o casal. — Prefiro acreditar que ela ainda sorri para ele da mesma forma que sorriu no dia em que se conheceram. — suspirou antes de continuar. — É. Eles estudavam na mesma faculdade, ele participava do time de lacrosse. Ela era veterana e daquelas alunas prodígio, meio esquisitas, mas estupidamente bonita. E embora fosse inteligente, tinha predileção para a música. Por isso cursava canto lírico. 

E riu sozinho. Irônico como a personagem que criou se parecia um pouco com ele. Imaginei o quanto deve ter sido doído para alguém como Baekhyun imaginar tais cenários. _Alguém sendo capaz de viver a vida que um dia imaginou para si quando era menor e quando não tinha as certezas de como seu propósito mudaria tudo._

Mas talvez fosse exatamente o que ele precisava. Se ver vivendo isso de novo em outros estranhos, para se desvencilhar da vontade de fazer tudo isso por conta própria. Decidi entrar na brincadeira.

— Se conheceram na biblioteca da faculdade. Ele era um aluno do curso de letras e ela carregava o último exemplar de...

— Dorian Gray. — interrompeu-me, empolgado, agradecido por eu estar fazendo aquilo.

— E mais uns cinco livros didáticos. — completei. Baekhyun se aconchegou mais em meu abraço.

— Eles brigavam pelo tal retrato de Dorian Gray. E no meio dessa briga, ela acabou derrubando tudo que trazia nos braços.

— E ele ajudou a pegar os livros do chão.

— Ele a levou até sua ala, um tremendo cavalheiro. — seguiu, revirando os olhos em sarcasmo. — E deixou que ficasse com o livro. Na promessa de que o devolveria há tempo dele escrever seu trabalho de literatura. 

— Quando ela o devolveu… — tentei dar continuidade. Baekhyun sendo capaz de ler meus pensamentos, completando aquilo que eu planejava dizer.

— Disse que tinha odiado. 

— Ele se sentiu na obrigação de convidá-la para tomar um café e discutir sobre a genialidade de Oscar Wilde. — deixei escapar uma risada.

— E a partir daquele dia os dois se apaixonaram. Paqueraram, namoraram e se casaram. Tiveram dois filhos.

— E seis netos. — apertei Baekhyun, encostando minha cabeça na sua, podendo sentir o cheiro gostoso de laranja dos fios loiros.

— Estão prestes a completar cinquenta anos juntos.

— E ele ainda, todas as manhãs quando abre os olhos, diz a ela um eu te amo

— Ela sorri, fazendo-o se lembrar do dia em que se conheceram.

— É realmente uma bela história. — suspirei.

— Eu te disse. — riu infantilmente.

— Seria tão bom conhecer a pessoa certa, com quem você quer passar o resto da vida junto. E se apaixonar pelo sorriso dela todos os dias.

— É... Seria bom. — Baekhyun disse tão baixinho que se não fosse pela pequena distância entre nossos corpos, eu talvez não o tivesse escutado.

Ele ainda os observava atentamente, quando soltou um sorriso sem graça. Foi então que eu percebi que já conhecia a pessoa certa. Que já experimentara daqueles sentimentos quando acordei inúmeras vezes ao lado do corpo de Baekhyun. E que talvez eu só tivesse derramado a vontade que eu reprimia de dizer o que sentia. 

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun murmurou, virando seu rosto pra mim. Sem largar minhas mãos, brincando com os dedos.

—Sim? — não consegui conter o sorriso ao olhar aqueles olhos pequenos e caídos, e o grande bico que ele carregava nos lábios.

— Caso pudesse escolher onde você gostaria de estar daqui cinquenta anos? — seus olhos voltaram a brilhar intensamente, inquietos, buscando pelos meus, ele sussurrou como se tivesse medo daquela pergunta. 

Senti uma pontada no peito, ao imaginar aquela possibilidade. Tentando me convencer de que aquela pergunta não surgira na minha mente nos últimos meses, quando estive junto de Baekhyun. Tentando disfarçar o fato de que eu tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

— Numa casa grande e espaçosa, de preferência no litoral. Com uma biblioteca gigantesca e uma máquina de café onde eu possa fazer meu próprio expresso. — brinquei querendo tirar de Baekhyun uma risada, no entanto, ela não apareceu. — Mas sabe, _Hyung.._. Não me importaria o lugar, contanto que você estivesse lá também.

Baekhyun esboçou um sorriso sincero, exibindo seus caninos. Seus olhos puxados e brilhantes ficaram ainda menores. Eu amava quando ele sorria assim, especialmente para mim. Aproximou-se de mim, o espaço entre nossos lábios era quase nulo, sua respiração me causava uma sensação gostosa. 

— Essa foi uma boa resposta. Não poderia imaginar nada melhor. — disse antes de selar nossos lábios. Enquanto provava seu gosto, segurava-o em meus braços, sentindo toda a imensidão tomar conta do meu peito, tive a sensação de que aquela visão se concretizaria. Mesmo que apenas em algum momento nos meus sonhos. Mesmo que apenas naqueles segundos em que os lábios de Baekhyun roçavam nos meus e sua língua abraçava a minha e tudo parecia possível. 

O dia terminou calmo. Com nós dois esvaziando a cesta de comida depois de Baekhyun terminar um desenho do meu rosto. Guardo a folha de papel até hoje, dentro de um livro de poesias de Bukowski. Às vezes revisito o desenho só para me prender na maneira como Baekhyun marcou meus olhos, e na assinatura que deixou no canto da folha. 

_“Para o homem a quem entreguei meus próximos 50 anos.”_

. . .

Seria inocente da minha parte acreditar que ninguém contestaria o que eu e Baekhyun estávamos fazendo. Na verdade, pensei até mesmo que aconteceria mais cedo do que de fato aconteceu. Demorou alguns meses até dizerem alguma coisa.

Já tínhamos passado pela doação de número três. Baekhyun estava bem. Mesmo que ainda tivesse dias ruins. 

Algumas coisas ficavam evidentes, como o ritmo da sua respiração, que agora era outro. Mas talvez eu só pudesse notar a diferença porque já tinha adormecido inúmeros dias ao lado dele, ouvindo apenas o ar escapar dos pulmões. Não era sempre que tinha fôlego para cantarolar também, como costumava fazer com frequência nos primeiros dias que passamos juntos. 

Apesar de tudo. Ainda era Baekhyun. Dono do mesmo sorriso desconcertante, das palavras afiadas, do olhar brilhante e acolhedor. Era o Baekhyun que já há um bom tempo tomava como meu. Que encantava meus dias, que me abraçava em algumas das minhas noites, que se tornava tão familiar quanto qualquer outra coisa que eu já tive em vida. 

Estávamos em um de seus dias bons. E eu cumpria com a minha promessa de dar a ele tudo o que um relacionamento tinha de direito. O sexo, os encontros, as declarações. A maior carta de amor que é essa que escrevo agora. 

Fomos ao litoral, tal qual um dia sonhamos ir. Por sorte, estávamos perto o suficiente do mar para que a viagem não fosse tão longa. Só precisamos acordar bem cedo para isso. Bom, eu precisei. Baekhyun adormeceu em quase todo o caminho do centro de Gi-Heung até a praia. 

Nunca me esquecerei da maneira como o sol resplandecia no seu olhar, como seu cabelo brilhava à luz do dia, como sua voz contornava e enfeitava o barulho das ondas, e como suas mãos caíam certeiras nas minhas. Tão macias quanto a areia sob meus pés. 

Escrevemos nossos nomes na areia, deixando que o mar carregassem-nos para longe. Para onde pudéssemos existir para sempre. 

Tudo ficou nos detalhes.

Sentamos próximos a algumas pedras, Baekhyun me envolveu com seus braços e ficamos a observar o céu beijar o horizonte. Eu finalmente me deixava ficar tempo o suficiente em algum lugar para gostar. Para me sentir em casa. E foram nesses minutos, sentindo o calor dele, ouvindo seu coração bater na certeza de que vida ainda escorria dele e que ainda chamava por mim, que eu falei:

— Lembra quando você me perguntou se eu tinha um lugar favorito? 

— Aham. — murmurou, sonolento. 

— Eu finalmente tenho um agora.

— A praia? — Baekhyun perguntou, chegando o mais perto que fisicamente possível. Deixando um selar no meu pescoço. 

— Você. — deixei escapar, arrastado, me emaranhando no seu corpo, no seu cheiro. _Sentindo-me em casa_.

— Não tem como uma pessoa ser o seu lugar favorito. — Baekhyun reclamou, remexendo o corpo naquele abraço.

— Explica isso que eu tô sentindo então. Nos seus braços é onde eu quero ficar. — murmurei. Ouvindo Baekhyun suspirar em resposta. 

— Fico lisonjeado. — finalmente respondeu, perto de uma risada, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. — Obrigado por fazer tudo isso. Está sendo um dia perfeito. — Baekhyun se afastou o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos. Eles me analisaram, tentavam ler tudo. E sabia que encontravam todas as respostas ali, na maneira como eu olhava para ele de volta, como dividíamos o ar, como minha mão viajava até a curva do seu rosto.

Baekhyun me beijou. De maneira calma, carregada, verdadeira. E embora a esse ponto já tivesse feito isso muitas vezes, algo de novo escapava. Era quase triste. Tinha um pouco o gosto de despedida. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia ser nosso primeiro beijo. O primeiro que não vinha manchado de desejo. O primeiro beijo a arrastar a palavra amor na língua. Me senti conhecendo Baekhyun de novo e por uma última vez. 

Estava tudo nos detalhes.

Na sensação de ter sua pele na minha, na seda deslizando sob o suor. Nas unhas encontrando a carne. No macio dos fios do cabelo, no jeito como eu gostava de agarrá-los só para Baekhyun suspirar no meio do nosso beijo. Nos narizes que se encontravam e brigavam e por vezes se batiam. No lábios que se amassavam e sugavam e as línguas que dançavam, uma na outra, que com o tempo se conheciam tão bem para compartilharem do ritmo, do compasso. Da respiração falha, cedente, confusa. Na vontade de chorar por se sentir infinitamente invadido por Baekhyun. De corpo, de alma.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, descobrindo o amor de verdade, o quanto ele podia ser gostoso. O quanto era assustador também, porque nossos corações a mil tomavam medida de todas as consequências daquilo. De como a luz do dia não era forte o suficiente para queimá-lo. Nada seria. 

— O que aconteceu com o navegante e a estrela? — Baekhyun me perguntou naquela tarde. 

— Os deuses, assistindo o tormento, o amor que crescia e que, por conta de quem eram, não poderia continuar crescendo, em voto de clemência, transformaram a estrela em humano e deram aos dois uma ilha.

— Esse é um bom final. 

Eu sei que eventualmente pegamos no sono. E foi esse o primeiro erro que nos permitimos cometer.

Quando acordei, o sol já tinha descido pelo horizonte, e o céu trazia um pouco daquele tom de anil, querendo invadir o laranja do crepúsculo. Cutuquei Baekhyun, que adormecia sobre meu peito. Ele acordou confuso, levemente assustado, tomando nota do quanto era tarde e do quanto atrasados estávamos.

Recolhemos nossos pertences às pressas e caminhamos de volta ao carro. A viagem demorou para ficar tranquila, porque eu estava preocupado com o horário e Baekhyun insistia que eu dirigisse mais depressa. Com o tempo, o caos foi se esvaindo, deixando que o tempo incrível que passamos juntos naquele dia fosse a única coisa marcante de fato. Baekhyun parou de discutir comigo e eu ousei pisar um pouco mais firme no acelerador. Embora ainda terrivelmente atento a qualquer veículo que se aproximava, ou qualquer radar que nos encontrasse na estrada. 

Meu estômago afundou quando paramos de frente para o centro de Gi-Heung. Mais tarde do que qualquer outro de nossos encontros. Mais tarde do que eu assumia ser o permitido. A rua estava vazia, demasiadamente silenciosa. Talvez tenha sido o ronco do motor do Ford que entregou nossa chegada. Antes que eu pudesse me despedir de Baekhyun da maneira como eu gostaria, com um beijo cheio e roubado, alguns funcionários do centro se colocavam para o lado de fora do edifício. Entre eles, enfermeira Go. 

Baekhyun olhou para mim e em um sorriso penoso abriu a porta do carro. Acompanhei-o até a entrada, imaginando o discurso que ouviria. 

— Já estávamos dando-o como desaparecido, Sr. Byun. — enfermeira Go declarou, ajeitando os óculos pequenos sobre a ponte do nariz. 

— Perdemos a noção do tempo. 

— Enfermeira Kang vai acompanhá-lo. Você precisa de um banho e de suas medicações. — a senhora se fez clara, quase autoritária, levemente desapontada. 

Baekhyun assentiu, virando-se para mim uma última vez. 

— Sábado? — perguntou.

— Sábado. — respondi em um sorriso cálido. 

O corpo pequeno de Baekhyun sumiu depressa pela porta, sendo seguido por toda a equipe. Enfermeira Go continuou onde estava, cruzou os braços quando se viu sozinha comigo do lado de fora. 

— Senhor Byun não pode perder a hora dos seus remédios, ou mesmo ficar sem se alimentar adequadamente. Eu sei que ele pode parecer um doador forte. Mas você precisa tomar cuidado. Eu não preciso informá-lo disso, Senhor Park. Você é o cuidador. — a enfermeira proferiu, chamando minha atenção.

— Como ele mesmo disse, perdemos a noção do tempo. Foi um deslize. 

— E o que vocês estavam fazendo, exatamente, para não notar que já anoitecia? — Go perguntou, em um levantar de sobrancelhas, contorcendo os lábios pintados de vermelho em uma expressão irritadiça.

— Não vai se repetir. — afirmei, ignorando o questionamento.

— Não sou mãe dele. Tão pouco sou sua amiga. Não falo isso como um conselho amigável. — elaborou, demonstrando pouquíssima sinceridade no que falava. E outra vez, apesar do seu olhar prepotente, ela talvez fosse a única a se importar o suficiente para me dizer tudo aquilo. — Considere uma advertência. Estritamente profissional. O que vocês estão fazendo é perigoso. Não quer dizer que seja um crime. Ainda assim, não recomendo que continue sem ter certeza das consequências. 

— Não estamos fazendo nada. — afirmei, num pigarro.

— Há quanto tempo acha que estou trabalhando nesse ramo, Senhor Park? Vocês não são os primeiros, duvido que serão os últimos. 

— Baekhyun precisava disso. Ele não pode ficar trancafiado aqui, cuidando do jardim, se afogando em desenhos. Ele quer ver as coisas do lado de fora enquanto tem tempo para isso. — argumentei, frustrado, tentando inutilmente convencê-la, sem mesmo saber o porquê.

— Baekhyun precisa que seu cuidador coloque sua saúde em primeiro lugar, como foi treinado para fazer. E se você quer mesmo que ele tenha tempo _para qualquer coisa_ , deveria começar a pensar nisso. 

Perdi as palavras dentro da minha própria raiva e do conflito que começava a travar dentro de mim. Enfermeira Go entendeu isso como um pedido de trégua, por hora. Virou as costas para se dirigir a porta de correr do centro. 

— Sugiro que vá descansar, Senhor Park. Baekhyun estará fazendo o mesmo. 

Entendi a mensagem, voltando ao meu carro, pensando onde eu iria dormir naquela noite. Ou se eu sequer conseguiria dormir. 

. . .

Até sábado chegar, eu pensei. Pensei muito. Da maneira como estou acostumado a fazer, desde que era mais novo. Pensei não apenas sobre minha conversa com enfermeira Go. Pensei sobre toda minha história com Baekhyun até aquele momento. Do dia que me deparei com o sorriso marcante de um Baekhyun que já me conhecia. Que queria me conhecer. Até o nosso último beijo, quando todos os nossos sentimentos vieram à tona e falaram da verdade. Quando finalmente conheci todos os _Baekhyuns_ possíveis. 

Existia algo, sobre minha conversa com Go, que fizera sentido. Eu deveria ser cuidadoso. 

Não porque nossos sentimentos eram perigosos, ou errados. E como ela mesmo disse, não eram nem ao menos crime. Mas eu deveria ter o cuidado de estender o tempo que ainda tínhamos juntos. Porque de uma coisa eu tinha completa certeza: eu nunca estive tão feliz comigo mesmo. Tão certo de mim mesmo. Tudo isso ao tempo que Baekhyun existia em minha vida. E tudo transformava. E todos os medos mandava embora. 

O medo de ser romântico.

Estranhei Baekhyun não estar me esperando do lado de fora. No entanto, estava chovendo forte, preferi mesmo que ele não tivesse arriscado se molhar inteiro apenas por um olhar do outro lado da rua. Quando cheguei em seu quarto, ele estava deitado, ouvindo algum de seus discos favoritos. Bati levemente na porta antes de entrar, dando de encontro com um sorriso tímido e um rosto pálido. 

— Oi… — murmurei, gentil, sentindo saudade. 

Baekhyun sentou para me recepcionar em um abraço e um cheiro na curva do pescoço. Sentei-me ao seu lado, puxando a sacola de plástico que eu trazia e tirando de dentro uma caixinha com morangos. 

— Os seus favoritos. — comentei, antes de repousá-los no colo de Baekhyun. Ganhei um sorriso bonito em agradecimento e um beijo demorado no rosto.

— Acho que peguei um resfriado. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Sinto muito não poder sair com você hoje, fazer nossas coisas de casais. 

  
Era assim que chamávamos os eventuais encontros e viagens secretas. Toquei a testa de Baekhyun com o dorso da mão, tentando checar sua temperatura. Logo depois, fiz o mesmo com os lábios, pressionando-os levemente contra a pele, afastando a franja loira no caminho. Uma camada de suor gelado o cobria, mas não parecia febril. No entanto, não fez com que eu me sentisse menos culpado de levá-lo em uma viagem tão longa de carro.

— Está tudo bem. Ainda podemos fazer coisas de casais aqui. O lugar não importa. Só precisamos estar juntos. Certo? 

— Certo. — Baekhyun sussurrou, deixando meu sorriso favorito escapar dos lábios. Senti um bagunçar no estômago conforme lembrava de todas as conclusões que tomei nos últimos dias. Conforme tentava recapitular tudo o que eu precisava dizer para ele. 

Acho que, até aquele momento, eu tinha um pouco de receio. Em me fazer muito entendido. Essa talvez fosse a dificuldade de alguém que passa de não compartilhar nada, para compartilhar tudo. Cheguei a me perguntar, algumas vezes, se o meu calar era uma das coisas que Baekhyun gostou de mim no início. Se quebrar com ele poderia também quebrar uma parte da atração que ele sentia por mim. Se ao deixar de soar tudo como um segredo, ele ainda teria o mesmo interesse. Tentei me segurar nas evidências que eu tinha, de que Baekhyun se perdia e se bagunçava junto a mim. De que ele poderia me amar do jeito que eu sentia que o amava. 

Uma canção começou a tocar na vitrola. Era carregada pelo som triste de cordas, brigando pelo tempo de um pandeiro, baixo, próximo de desaparecer. Lenta. Quase um ninar. Repetia a mesma melodia, alternando entre o desespero e a esperança. Contanto sobre o corresponder de um amor. 

Levantei, esticando minha mão para Baekhyun. 

— Tem algo que não fizemos ainda. — murmurei, chamando-o com um sorriso. 

— O quê? — perguntou, segurando minha mão. 

— Nunca dançamos juntos. — respondi, puxando devagar seu corpo para perto do meu, envolvendo Baekhyun pela cintura. Ele soltou uma gargalhada, precisando inclinar a cabeça para encontrar meus olhos. Questionou-me em silêncio, com um levantar de sobrancelhas e seu sorriso levado.

Comecei a balançar meu corpo, meus pés atrapalhados arriscando um passo para a direita, outro para esquerda. Uma mão segurando a de Baekhyun, outra pousada na sua cintura.

_Fade into you, strange you never knew._

Baekhyun murmurou, seguindo a canção. Soltou minha mão para que pudesse me abraçar, repousando a cabeça em meu peito. O envolvi de volta, segurando-o forte em meus braços. Sentindo-me um tolo pelo meu coração ceder tão fácil, tão rápido, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo acostumado ao toque de Baekhyun. 

Continuamos assim, com Baekhyun sussurrando a letra. Com nossos corpos balançando devagar, rodando pelo quarto. Com as cordas do violão chorando pela cena. 

Ficamos naquele meio abraço, comigo fazendo um carinho em suas costas, com Baekhyun ouvindo meu peito chamar por ele. Até mesmo depois da música acabar e o pipocar da vitrola denunciar o final do disco.

O medo de me confessar. 

— Eu andei pensando sobre o que eu gostaria de dizer para você. — murmurei, encarando o quarto calmo de Baekhyun, deixando que pequenos flashes das coisas que descobrimos juntos ali me tomassem os sentidos por alguns instantes.

— Andou? 

— _Você pode olhar para mim?_ — pedi dessa vez. Baekhyun se desvencilhando do meu abraço para me encarar. Tentando me ler outra vez. 

— Eu pareço bom com palavras, quando elas se limitam à folha de papel. — arrisquei, um pouco trêmulo, a voz rouca falhando na laringe. 

— Está tudo bem. — sussurrou, sorrindo gentil.

— Desde que eu te conheci, me dei conta do quanto sou imperfeito. Em como isso me incomodava. Quando te conheci de verdade, me dei conta de que eu não precisava ser... perfeito. Que com você eu poderia ser apenas eu mesmo. E com o tempo, tentar ser melhor do que um dia eu fui. Sinto que sou. Você extrai isso de mim. Eu finalmente sinto que posso ser a pessoa certa. A pessoa certa para te amar. 

Minha respiração cedeu. A de Baekhyun também.

O medo de ser humano.

— Eu te amo, Baekhyun. E sei que posso te amar todos os dias, enquanto eu acordar, pelos próximos cinquenta ou cem anos. Pelas próximas vidas. Você não sabe o quanto é bom respirar na percepção da sua existência. É como tirar um peso que me esmagava o peito. É como finalmente ser livre de todos os meus tormentos. É como finalmente ter um lugar para onde voltar.

Assisti uma lágrima traçar da bochecha de Baekhyun até o queixo, corri meus dedos trêmulos sobre seu rosto, tentando impedir que chorasse. Inspirei uma última vez seu perfume, antes de continuar.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim. _Eu espero que você confie em mim para cuidar de você também._ — murmurei, embalando o rosto delicado com a concha das mãos. Baekhyun sorriu de volta.

— Eu confio. — sussurrou, parando na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo rápido. Envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço para arrastar as palavras: — Eu te amo, Chanyeol. 

E em um novo beijo nomeamos o último arco da nossa história. Era tão concreto, palpável e verdadeiro quanto todas as outras coisas que já cercaram minha vida. E era mais, porque era a melhor de todas elas. Baekhyun me amou primeiro. E eu estava finalmente pronto para amá-lo por último


	7. Infinito

Dizem que quatro é um número perfeito. Que por isso ele significa solidez, certeza, _conclusão._ É bíblico. Com o número quatro eles completam as estações do ano. Com o número quatro completam as fases da vida. Já para nós, o número quatro pode ser assustador. Quase uma maldição. Em quatro meses que passei amando Baekhyun em voz alta, completei com ele um ano. E em quatro meses chegou a última notificação. 

Para a sua doação de número quatro. 

E ironicamente, isso tudo aconteceu em uma quarta-feira. 

Passamos o dia inteiro juntos. Estávamos em seu dormitório, o sol estava próximo de repousar e eu logo precisaria ir embora. Então, Baekhyun, depois de um suspiro, me contou:

— Minha notificação chegou hoje de manhã. — sua voz era baixa, os olhos vacilantes, as mãos procuravam as minhas quando falou. 

— O quê? — perguntei. Não porque não tivesse ouvido o que me contou. Foi um extravasar, do susto, do medo. Senti-me tomado por uma corrente gelada, embora a janela estivesse fechada e o dia quente. 

— Minha quarta doação… — Baekhyun reiterou, manso, lasso. Tentando me ler com os olhos.

— Por que não me contou antes? — perguntei também. 

— Veja, Chanyeol. — ele começou, aproximando-se mais de mim, sentando perto o suficiente no colchão para que pudesse falar as palavras baixinho. Não soltou minha mão nem por um segundo. — Eu estava pensando e acho que seria melhor para nós dois se você não fosse mais meu cuidador. 

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Porque Baekhyun sabia da verdade. Eu sabia. E até aquele momento, não pareceu um problema para nós. Seria algo a enfrentarmos quando a hora chegasse. Da maneira que pudéssemos. Mas então aquela hora chegou e de certa forma, a parte insegura de Baekhyun, a que gostava de pensar nas coisas também e que por vezes se perdia na própria mente, tinha entendido que aquela seria a única maneira de enfrentar. 

— Escute. — continuou. — Nesses oito anos, eu vi tanta coisa. E se eu não concluir agora, se um dia chegar para a quinta doação, as coisas serão bem mais difíceis. Mais difícil do que mês passado, quando peguei pneumonia. Eu percebi, como isso te deixou. — Baekhyun desenhava círculos sobre a palma da minha mão, e soprava as palavras no medo de me machucar com elas. — Eu lembro dos meus doadores e de como esses últimos dias foram difíceis. E alguns deles ficaram tão presos na minha memória que por pouco é quase tudo que eu consigo lembrar. Nós dois tivemos… Tantos momentos juntos, Chanyeol. Vou me segurar a essas lembranças até o meu último suspiro. E mesmo depois disso. Mas você ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente e eu não quero que nossos momentos sejam invadidos pelos dias ruins. Quando eu chegar lá, posso não parecer o mesmo Baekhyun que você conheceu. Não serei mais divertido. Bonito. Leve. Eu estarei com dor e isso provavelmente me obrigará a ser rude também. 

— Não fará diferença nenhuma para mim. — tentei conversar, no medo de machucá-lo também. 

Baekhyun me olhou. E naquele olhar eu soube. O quanto ele era vulnerável. O quanto era humano. Mesmo que as pessoas que faziam aquilo com ele tentavam a todo custo dizer que não. Chacoalhei a cabeça, em negação, sem querer me acostumar com a ideia de não tê-lo mais ao meu lado. Perdi meu ar em sua presença. Não porque sua beleza me embaraçava, ou porque a felicidade de amá-lo me consumia, ou porque Baekhyun me roubava o ar com um beijo. Mas sim, porque estava na iminência de perdê-lo para sempre e uma vida sem ele não parecia vida alguma. Tão logo eu já queria ceder. 

No entanto, com o resto da força que eu ainda tinha, estufei o peito, enchi os pulmões, dei a mim um último suspiro porque já doía demais ter que assistir Baekhyun abrir mão de mim. Tão relutante, tão preocupado. Não queria dificultar mais nada. 

— Vai ser melhor assim. — Baekhyun tentou de novo. Ele era bom em tentar. 

— Você tem certeza disso? — ele não me respondeu, continuou me encarando, com as pupilas trêmulas, próximas de marejar. _Alguma coisa na minha mente erradia dizia que certa expectativa brotava dos olhos dele._ Uma última loucura. Talvez fosse apenas o que eu queria que aquilo significasse. — Tudo bem, Hyung. — murmurei, antes de pousar um beijo em sua testa.

Perto de ir embora, Baekhyun me chamou uma última vez, quando já estava me levantando e caminhando em direção a porta.

— Você pode passar o resto da semana comigo? Até, você sabe… Eu solicitar um novo cuidador. — murmurou, quase que num choro. Seria impossível negar isso a ele.

— Claro que posso. 

— Tem certeza que não vai ser um problema?

— Absoluta. — afirmei, quebrado. Sentindo o peito mais forte e as mãos pedirem por Baekhyun de novo. Respirei fundo, fincando as unhas curtas sobre a carne.

— Ok… Isso é bom. 

— Te vejo amanhã, Baekhyun. — me despedi em um sorriso, antes dele se transformar em angústia, dor e lágrima, já depois que fechei a porta atrás de mim e corri pelo corredor. 

Passei depressa, em direção ao carro, tentando ignorar as pessoas a minha volta, tentando ignorar a voz familiar da enfermeira Go que chamou por mim quando eu estava perto da saída. Só recobrei minha consciência depois que já estava sentado no banco do Ford, torcendo o couro do volante com as mãos, tentando controlar o choro que pedia caminho pela laringe e me queimava inteiro por dentro. Virei-me para encarar o pórtico, as pilastras e a paredes azuis piscina do centro de recuperação. Conseguindo materializar a figura de Baekhyun recostada sobre uma daquelas paredes. O rosto escondido por detrás da franja platinada, exceto pelo sorriso desconcertante, levado e bonito que todo o resto cegava. Tentando me acostumar com a ideia de nunca mais assistir àquela cena. 

A quem estava tentando enganar. 

_Eu era bom em fazer tudo ficar mais difícil._

. . .

_“A maioria das pessoas é louca aqui, Alice. As melhores pessoas são loucas.”_

Como eu tinha prometido, voltava a Gi-Heung todos os dias daquela semana. Tentando aproveitar dos segundos que eu ainda tinha com Baekhyun. Usando daquele tempo para registrar todos os pequenos detalhes dos quais eu gostaria de me lembrar. Eu precisava me certificar de que não esqueceria. 

Baekhyun fez o mesmo.

Era sábado, estávamos em seu dormitório porque a verdade era que queríamos ficar sozinhos. Longe de todo o resto. Trancados mais em nós mesmos e no nosso amor. Onde tudo ainda parecia possível. Sentado à minha frente, depois de uma troca de calor infinito, Baekhyun me desenhava outra vez, com os dígitos contornando cada pedaço de mim. Era demorado demais. Usei do tempo para processar todas a sensação de ser cuidado, zelado, amado. Instintivamente fechei os olhos, deixando-me aproveitar daquele toque, sentindo-me aflito por gostar tanto e já sentir falta. Antes mesmo dele se afastar de mim. Senti o peso, do que significava perdê-lo. Senti no peito, na garganta, no estômago. _Já suspeitava que pagaria pelo ato de deixar Baekhyun ir embora com todos os órgãos. Se aquilo espalharia e tomaria conta de tudo._

Quando abri meus olhos outra vez, lá estava ele, olhando de volta para mim. Tenro. Terno. Da maneira como sabia olhar, fazendo você se sentir notado. Parecendo marcar tudo.

— Eu te amo. — Baekhyun cochichou, em um novo sorriso. — Eu amo como seus cílios são longos. — comentou, fazendo um carinho com os dedos, contornando os olhos, obrigando-me a fechá-los outra vez. — Gosto quando você está me abraçando e me beijando e eles meio que esbarram na minha pele... Eu amo as suas sobrancelhas. E como você costuma torcê-las quando está pensando. E eu amo suas orelhas… — continuou, acariciando cada pedaço entre as frases. — Amo a pinta que você tem na ponte do nariz. — pousou um beijo. — E as suas covinhas quando sorri. — outros dois. 

Senti os olhos arderem e a vontade de chorar crescer, à medida que me tomava como tolo por segurar tudo aquilo, por querer deixar que tudo fosse mais fácil. 

— Eu amo tanto o som da sua voz. O som da sua respiração. Eu amo sentir as suas mãos. — Baekhyun entrelaçou nossos dedos, me puxou em um meio abraço conforme subia no meu colo. — Eu amo fazer amor com você. Amo conversar com você. Amo ficar em silêncio com você. — cochichou, circundando meu pescoço com seus braços, aproximando-se do meu ouvido. Tomando todas as batidas do meu coração e a última gota de resiliência que me sobrava. 

Respirei seu perfume, fundo. Senti tomar todos meus sentidos, antes de Baekhyun cochichar uma última vez: 

— Eu amo o homem incrível que você é.

_Descobri o que tem de revolucionário no amor._

Amar Baekhyun nunca foi calmo. Era tempestuoso, insistente, desestruturador. Eu estava desesperado. E seria impossível para mim abrir mão sem lutar por aquele sentimento antes. Agarrado a essa loucura, lhe disse:

— Isso não é certo.

Baekhyun se desvencilhou de mim, sem entender.

— É injusto. — desabei, frustrado, deixando tudo à mostra outra vez. Tentando segurar o choro enquanto a imagem de Baekhyun já aparecia borrada para mim, desaparecendo. Uma pequena demonstração do que nos esperava. — Eles não podem te tirar de mim. 

— Chanyeol… — murmurou, preocupado, em conflito. Segurando meu rosto, puxando-me para perto. 

— Eu falei para você. Falei que tinha medo de gostar. Agora eu gosto. Agora eu amo. E você vai me deixar, simples assim?

— Eu não vou te deixar. Vou estar esperando por você...

— Como você pode dizer isso. — olhei para ele desacreditado, sofrido, a dor no meu peito rasgando tudo tão violentamente que a voz saía falha, a mente delirava. — Você realmente acredita nisso?

— Tem mais do que a gente pode ver. Eu acredito. Já ouvi, já senti.

— Não somos como eles. — deixei escapar, trêmulo, afastando-me de Baekhyun, levantando do colchão. Arrependendo-me da decisão logo depois de perceber que minhas pernas não tinham forças. — Não somos humanos. Não é isso que nos dizem? Olha o que fizeram com a gente. Olha como fomos feitos. E se não existir um lugar para nós depois disso tudo? 

— Mas existe. 

— Isso é uma bobagem. — protestei, virando de costas. Levando às mãos ao rosto para conter as lágrimas. Tentando abandonar o desespero ao bagunçar meu próprio cabelo. 

— Eu vou para o lugar onde todas as coisas perdidas vão. _Até você poder me encontrar de novo._ — Baekhyun se levantou, tentando me alcançar no meio do caminho.

— Mas é muito cedo. — implorei, quando finalmente se aproximou, quando segurou minhas mãos e seu calor me tomou de novo.

— Eventualmente isso iria acontecer. — cochichou, tentando não chorar também. Tentando pela primeira vez ser o único são. — Mesmo se nós não fossemos nós. Mesmo se fossemos eles.

— Mas eles tem tempo, Baekhyun. Mais tempo. Tempo que roubaram de nós. — protestei outra vez, quando encontrei também os seus olhos. Ele me olhava tão triste, em compaixão, em amor. Machucava Baekhyun ao perder o controle da minha própria dor. Outra vez.

— Tempo não é importante. É relativo. Um dia pode durar para sempre, um ano pode passar em um segundo. Essa é a verdade de tudo, Chanyeol e eu estou disposto a aceitar.

— Como você pode dizer que o tempo não é importante. Ele é. Eu quero passar cinquenta anos com você. Eu quero comprar mais tempo.

Baekhyun envolveu meu pescoço e me abraçou. Inclinei-me sobre seu corpo pequeno, enterrei o rosto no seu ombro, inspirei do seu perfume e chorei. Seus dedos tocaram meus cabelos em um carinho. Estava tão perto de mim que era difícil continuar pensando. Era difícil voltar daquela loucura porque a todo instante me era relembrado o que eu estava perto de perder. 

— _Foge comigo._ — murmurei, tão baixo, tão confuso, que se não fosse pelos nossos corpos grudados eu duvido que ele teria ouvido.

— E depois o quê? Para onde nós vamos? O que vamos comer? Aonde vamos dormir? — questionou, em um riso sofrido. Ele nunca soara tão triste. Encontrar daquilo em sua voz me trouxe só mais um aperto no peito.

— Deve existir um lugar seguro.

— Mesmo que exista. Quantos dias vamos gastar para encontrar? Quantos dias vivendo escondido, fugindo, com medo?

Ele estava certo. Mesmo que houvesse um refúgio. Onde? Como? Não me importava. Porque naquele instante, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que o tempo parecia não andar do mesmo jeito quando você estava correndo contra ele. Passava a mil. Em um piscar de olhos Baekhyun poderia não estar mais aqui.

— Eu não sei. Mas eu preciso tentar, Baekhyun.

Apertei-o mais forte. Arrisquei viajar para um passado em que meus momentos com ele soavam eternos.

— Eu preciso tentar. Foge comigo — insisti, na última tentativa de ser jovem, inconsequente e perdidamente apaixonado. Mergulhando tão fundo em Baekhyun a ponto de esquecer todo o resto. Talvez fosse egocêntrico de minha parte, acreditar que justificava as atitudes impensadas. Mas era bom, pensar em mim mesmo que por uma última vez. Eu tinha acabado de encontrá-lo, não poderia perdê-lo tão rápido. Ainda não.

— Tá bom. — ele cedeu, ainda abraçado em mim.

— Tá bom? — perguntei, surpreso, incerto. Afrouxei o toque apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos. Quentes, brilhantes e gentis. Mesmo em meio ao caos, de frente para a minha escuridão. Eram sinceros e me amavam.

— Sim, Chanyeol. — concordou, em um sorriso.

_Foi esse o último erro que nos permitimos cometer._

— Como faremos isso? — perguntou, quando finalmente conseguiu desmanchar o nosso abraço.

— Não podemos levar muitas coisas, senão parecerá suspeito. Talvez eu consiga levar em uma bolsa hoje, com algumas roupas, sem que ninguém perceba. Não muitas. O suficiente. Então podemos partir amanhã. 

Baekhyun assentiu, aproximando-se da sua coleção de elepês, retirando um encarte branco que me era familiar. O álbum que comprei para ele na primeira tarde que passamos verdadeiramente juntos. O título _“Hope”_ causando um leve embrulhar no estômago. Depois de reorganizar os outros discos que ficavam na prateleira, andou até mim, entregando-me o escolhido. 

— Isso é tudo que eu preciso. — sorriu, antes de finalmente soltá-lo. 

— Tem certeza? — perguntei, receoso, dando uma última olhada para a coleção que Baekhyun levou anos para montar. 

— Sim. 

— Muito bem. E quanto às roupas?

Demorou mais alguns minutos até Baekhyun colocar algumas peças selecionadas em uma mochila azul. 

— Por último. Tem os seus remédios. — Baekhyun, naquele momento, já precisava de maiores cuidados porque seus rins falhavam na tarefa de acompanhar o resto do corpo. Tomava por volta de três remédios ao dia, depois das refeições e não tinha como seguirmos viagem sem eles. — Vai demorar um tempo, até eu encontrar uma maneira de consegui-los.

— Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Eu sei onde guardam. — pronunciou, firme, me olhando confiante. — Posso pegar.

— Baekhyun, é arriscado. — tentei conversar, sentindo-me estranhamente apreensivo com aquela ideia.

— Ninguém vai me ver.

— Se verem. Se descobrirem o que estamos fazendo. Então acabou.

— Não se preocupe. — andou até mim, segurando minhas mãos. Deixando escapar um sorriso que pudesse desmanchar qualquer angústia que se formava em meu peito. — Vá logo. Eu vou dar um jeito. Nos encontramos amanhã.

Olhei para Baekhyun de maneira vacilante por uma última vez, pegando a mochila e seu disco favorito. Tentando construir milhares de rotas de fuga na minha cabeça. Brigando com minhas razões para desistir completamente daquela ideia. Ele sorriu para mim, na certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Agarrei-me àquele sorriso e à esperança de uma vida com ele.

— Amanhã então.

. . .

Na manhã seguinte, estava eu estacionando de frente para o centro de Gi-Heung. Com um frio no estômago e um coração palpitante. Olhei para o banco de trás, certificando-me de que os pertences de Baekhyun estavam bem escondidos embaixo dos bancos. Então me voltei para a porta do edifício e para a figura pequena do homem que eu amava que me esperava calmo, como se não estivéssemos prestes a cometer a maior loucura de nossas vidas. Ele sorriu para mim, antes de se aproximar. Enquanto caminhava, olhava para trás em busca de qualquer pessoa que estivesse do lado de fora e pudesse se dar conta de que ele estava saindo comigo outra vez. 

Destranquei a porta do carro e ele entrou prontamente, afundando o corpo no banco do passageiro em um suspiro demorado.

— Bom dia. — cochichou.

Continuei olhando para Baekhyun, tentando decifrar logo o que acontecia. Tirar alguma das respostas que eu esperava ouvir.

— Eu tenho o suficiente para duas semanas e meia. — comentou, baixo, abrindo os bolsos da jaqueta jeans para retirar algumas cartelas de pílulas deles. Olhou para mim em um meio sorriso, sem graça. — Foi tudo o que eu consegui. 

Respirei aliviado. Levemente surpreso. Extremamente agradecido. Precisaríamos encontrar alguma alternativa, logo, duas semanas podiam passar depressa. Mas era um começo. Uma chance. 

Era o que precisávamos por hora. 

Sentir no sangue que corria nas veias a esperança de que o destino poderia estar a nosso favor. 

— Tudo bem. Daremos um jeito. — murmurei, tentando reafirmá-lo, apertando sua mão na minha, deixando formar um sorriso.

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun começou, incerto. — Não consegui sair sem assinar a lista. 

O que significa que, em algum momento, no entardecer, eles verificariam a lista de chegada e perceberiam que Baekhyun nunca retornara. Contatariam as autoridades logo pela manhã, depois de entender o que fazíamos. Isso tiraria de nós um pouco mais de tempo. 

— Vai dar certo. — insisti, apertando mais seus dedos nos meus, aproximando-me para deixar um selar em seus lábios, antes de checar pelas ruas se mais alguém presenciava a cena. Baekhyun retribuiu ao toque, fechou seus olhos, suspirou quando minha boca encostou na sua. Percebia que seu coração se deixava descansar por alguns segundos. Cochichei logo depois, antes de me afastar: — Eu te amo.

Virei a chave na ignição, o ronco do motor trazendo-me frio à espinha. Endireitei meu corpo no banco, puxando o cinto de segurança, pedindo que Baekhyun fizesse o mesmo.

— Para onde iremos? — perguntou.

— Seul. 

— Seul?! — indagou, surpreso. — Isso nos levará um dia todo. E as estradas estarão lotadas de guardas. 

— Eu ouvi dizer que existem pessoas se organizando na capital. Talvez consigamos encontrar alguém por lá. 

Parecia imprudente, dirigir em direção à maior e mais bem vigiada cidade do país. Mas exatamente por ser tão grande, tão cheia deles e livre de qualquer um de nós, que naquele momento me parecia a melhor alternativa. Entre tantas pessoas, precisávamos que apenas uma se voluntariasse a ouvir nossa história. 

— Preciso passar no meu apartamento antes, para buscar algumas coisas. Depois podemos seguir à diante. — comentei à Baekhyun, quando já virava a esquina e ele não comentava mais nada. 

— Tudo bem.

A viagem seguiu tranquila. Choveu um pouco, o que fez Baekhyun ligar o rádio e colocar a fita da qual me presenteara para tocar. O tom melancólico do álbum combinou com o barulho das gotas batendo sobre o teto da maquinaria e as janelas de vidro. Confesso que finalmente ter Baekhyun ao meu lado e a certeza que de ficaríamos juntos por mais tempo trouxe a mim uma paz tremenda. Fui capaz de afundar meus pensamentos no asfalto grafite à minha frente, sem que nada mais pudesse me perturbar. Quando a faixa de número nove ousou preencher o carro e Baekhyun pôs-se a cantarolar baixinho a letra, eu já não mais me sentia perdido ou extremamente invadido pela canção. O que antes me atormentava o peito, me deixava confuso, com medo, agora se tornava uma bela memória daquilo que eu vivia com Baekhyun. A evidência de tudo que em mim transformou e de todas as mágoas que me ajudou a carregar até que eu pudesse de fato me livrar delas. 

Quando o álbum chegou ao fim, Baekhyun já adormecia ao meu lado e somente alguns quilômetros restavam até o prédio onde eu morava. 

Era começo de tarde, quando estacionei de frente para a locação. A chuva tinha cessado. Desliguei o carro e fiquei ouvindo a respiração de Baekhyun. Lembrei do primeiro dia que me encontrei naquela mesma posição. Com Baekhyun adormecido no banco do passageiro, os cabelos, que na época ainda tinham cor de avelã, cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto. Fiquei feliz de finalmente me sentir na intimidade de acordá-lo de seus sonhos. Sem que um sentimento de ansiedade me tomasse o estômago. Fiz um carinho gentil nos fios alourados e lhe contornei a bochecha. Baekhyun se remexeu, tinha o sono leve. Em um gemido abriu os olhos caídos e pequenos que eu amava, tomando consciência de onde estávamos.

— Chegamos? — murmurou, endireitando-se no assento.

— Sim. Fique aqui, volto já. Prometo que serei rápido. — cochichei, tentando não perturbá-lo mais. Destranquei a porta e ameacei sair, Baekhyun me segurou pelo braço. Virei-me para encontrar suas pupilas.

— Posso subir com você?

Considerei a ideia. Imaginando que o porteiro suspeitaria da presença de Baekhyun, uma vez que eu nunca levara qualquer pessoa para o meu apartamento antes. Meu endereço estava nos meus dados, quando tomassem falta de Baekhyun, o procurariam no lugar mais óbvio. O garoto da recepção seria testemunha de que ele estivera comigo. Procurei os olhos pequenos outra vez, o quanto estavam cansados e o quanto a nossa próxima viagem seria longa. Pensei também que se tivesse uma pessoa que poderia olhar meu cantinho, essa pessoa seria Baekhyun. Estava na hora de eu compartilhar mais com ele também.

— Pode. — sussurrei, ganhando um sorriso bonito em resposta.

Entramos com cautela, sem fazer nenhum alarde, ou mesmo comentar qualquer coisa com o porteiro. Cumprimentei-o com uma reverência rapidamente, antes de guiar Baekhyun em direção a escadaria. Senti os olhos do garoto pesarem sobre minhas costas. Naquele momento tentei expulsar qualquer preocupação que ameaçasse aparecer.

Por volta do quinto lance de escadas, Baekhyun já estava com a respiração hesitante, rápida, tentando compensar pelo esforço que fazia. Por sorte, chegávamos ao meu andar. Deixei que ele descansasse um pouco no corredor. Baekhyun me olhava com culpa, pedindo desculpas em silêncio, enquanto eu destrancava a porta do apartamento. Aproximei-me dele, segurei seu rosto, tentando dizer que sobre nada precisava se desculpar. Envolvi seus ombros com um de meus braços e o ajudei a cruzar o fim do corredor.

Era pequeno, meu espaço. Um pouco amarrotado. Tinha cheiro de papel antigo e vela. Apenas dois cômodos. O quarto, acoplado a uma mesinha pequena para as refeições e um banheiro nos fundos. Como eu disse anteriormente, não tinha nada de muito pessoal, eu não costumava passar muito tempo ali. Algumas coisas se tornaram pessoais depois que Baekhyun apareceu na minha vida, como o desenho que ele tinha feito de mim no piquenique e eu deixava na época sobre a minha escrivaninha. Ou a pilha de livros que em meses diferentes levei até Gi-Heung para ler para ele. Ou mesmo meus cadernos de anotação que viviam cercados de pensamentos e histórias sobre Baekhyun e agora ele os folheava.

— Então é aqui que você mora? — Baekhyun perguntou, vasculhando do teto às quatro paredes.

— Desculpa estar uma bagunça. Eu nunca tive visitas. 

— Não está nada bagunçado. — desmanchou numa risada.

Enquanto passava os dedos por um dos diários, pegou o maior deles, lendo as páginas com cuidado. Deixei um pigarro escapar.

— O que é isso? — indagou, curioso, com um sorriso impressionado.

— Eu tenho escrito algumas coisas recentemente. — comentei, baixo, sem fazer parecer grande coisa, mesmo que ter Baekhyun com um daqueles cadernos em mão me trouxesse uma bagunça diferente ao peito.

— Posso? — pediu permissão, procurando meu olhar, sorrindo quando eu prontamente assenti. 

Ficou alguns poucos minutos assim, virando as páginas. Suas sobrancelhas se encontravam no centro quando ele ficava pensativo demais.

— É sobre mim? — abandonou o caderno para me olhar outra vez, com um sorriso maior ainda nos lábios. 

— Não tenho intenção de publicar nem nada. — complementei, receoso com a ideia de Baekhyun se sentir invadido demais pelo o que eu havia escrito. Nunca ninguém lera nada meu antes. Muito menos alguém que fosse meu objeto de observação e admiração. Muitos dos textos que eu escrevi ali, especialmente naquele caderno que Baekhyun segurava, deixavam expostos nossos momentos mais íntimos. — É somente uma forma de guardar minhas lembranças.

— Está tudo bem. — ele riu. Fechando o caderno, voltando a colocá-lo em cima da escrivaninha. — Não sabia que pensava tudo isso de mim. É muito... Bonito. 

— Você faz com que seja bonito. 

— Não minta, você é um bom escritor. 

Senti-me corar sob seu comentário. Era um embaraço diferente. Não se tratava mais de sentir vergonha do que eu escrevia sobre Baekhyun. Mas sim, porque ele me elogiou. _Elogiou aquilo que eu mais gostava de fazer e pareceu tão fácil_. As palavras simplesmente escaparam, como se fossem da mais nobre verdade. Me senti valorizado, então me aproximei, para deixar um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Ele continuou caminhando, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa sobre mim naquele cômodo. Como um dia fiz com ele quando entrei em seu dormitório pela primeira vez. Não demorou muito para encontrar uma foto antiga pregada na parede. Em torno de quinze adolescentes uniformizados, em terninhos azuis.

— Quem são?

— A minha turma no instituto. — comentei. Parei para contemplar a fotografia também, pois há tempo não olhava para aquela lembrança.

— Esse é você?! — Baekhyun perguntou, animado, apontando para um jovem de orelhas pontudas, cabelos encaracolados e um sorriso grande forçado no rosto. — Então era o mais alto até mesmo naquela época.

Deixei uma risada escapar, a fileirinha do fundo da fotografia deixando bem evidente os centímetros a mais que eu tinha do resto dos meus colegas. Passando os olhos por cada um dos rostos que um dia conheci bem, deparei-me com os olhos redondos de um grande amigo.

— Esse é o Kyungsoo. — disse, apontando para o baixinho engravatado da fotografia.

— Ele parece muito gentil. — Baekhyun comentou, contemplando do sorriso calmo que Do Kyungsoo tinha. 

— Sim, ele era. — reafirmei, baixinho.

— E quanto a Jongin? — perguntou, soltando de um riso baixinho para a figura do garoto que eu indiquei. A pele dourada enfeitada com um sorriso grande, tão grande que os olhos sumiam. — Agora entendo o que você quis dizer. Ele tem a postura de um bailarino.

Baekhyun se aconchegou em mim, ficamos olhando para a fotografia por um minuto ou dois. Senti que vivia em tempos antigos, usufruindo da minha juventude e da ingenuidade que vinha acompanhada dela. 

— Você sente falta deles? 

— Com toda certeza. — assumi, em um suspiro, puxando o corpo de Baekhyun para mais perto de mim. — Mas uma vez alguém me disse que as pessoas que amamos nunca realmente nos deixam. Na verdade, _amar é o mais próximo do para sempre que nós, seres passageiros, podemos chegar_. Se eu fechar meus olhos agora e me concentrar bem, é como se eu pudesse viver tudo que vivi com eles outra vez. 

Baekhyun se desvencilhou do abraço apenas para olhar para mim. Brilhante, desconcertante. Roubou de mim um beijo:

— Gostei. Parece ser alguém muito sábio. 

Ele estava cansado, dava para notar, pela maneira como seu peito oscilava e os olhos pendiam. Enquanto eu separava as minhas coisas: meus cadernos, a fotografia dos meus amigos, alguns pares de roupas, Baekhyun aproveitou para comer alguma coisa, há tempo de tomar a segunda dose de seus remédios do dia. Quando terminei de separar tudo em uma bolsa, ele se levantou e se aprontou para ir embora.

— Acho que podemos passar mais um tempo aqui. E sair de madrugada. A viagem vai ser longa, você pode descansar um pouco, é mais confortável do que o carro. 

Ele concordou, aliviado, feliz. Algo sobre longas viagens não eram convenientes agora que precisava de pausas para ir ao banheiro e sonecas durante o dia. Então sabia que Baekhyun agradecia em silêncio, no meio daquele sorriso gentil. 

Ajeitei lençóis limpos para que Baekhyun pudesse deitar em minha cama e o envolvi em meus braços para que não passasse frio durante a noite. Não nos afastamos porque a vontade de continuar pertencendo um ao outro era imensa e eu ainda queria poder te mostrar tudo. _Ser o seu último em tudo._

Repeti que o amava, inúmeras e inúmeras vezes, com palavras, com gestos, enquanto o tomava. Enquanto cuidava do corpo frágil, em zelo, em amor, da maneira que prometi cuidar.

Era tão bom, não me encontrar mais separado do resto do mundo, vivendo em outra realidade, tentando me contentar em bisbilhotar por cima de muros. Baekhyun e eu, naquela cama, naquela vida, construíamos algo inteiramente nosso. Graças a sua vontade de me conhecer, graças a minha coragem de se deixar ser conhecido. Nosso amor manteve tudo no lugar, subiu os alicerces, preencheu o vazio das parede. Era seguro. Estável. Nosso. _Eu me sentia em casa_ , enquanto meu corpo se bagunçava com o dele e toda a dor e angústia deixavámos ir embora.

. . .

Antes mesmo do sol nascer, o acordei em beijos e cheiros. Sua risada era leve, alegre, preenchia meu peito com vida. Acordar ao lado de Baekhyun vinha a ser a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. O seu rosto era a primeira coisa que eu olhava quando abria os meus olhos e era tão bom. Estava preparado para mais cinquenta anos acordando daquela maneira.

_Descobri o que tinha de altruísta no amor._

Peguei minha mochila, tranquei a porta atrás de mim e seguimos em direção ao carro, tomando cuidado com as escadas. Guardei tudo no porta-malas e nos preparamos para partir.

Já estava próximo de virar a esquina quando pelo retrovisor vislumbrei um carro da patrulha parando de frente para o meu prédio. Torci o volante entre as palmas das mãos, em nervosismo, e pisei no acelerador, saindo o mais depressa possível. Sem nunca mais olhar para trás. 

— Será que podemos parar em algum lugar antes? — Baekhyun perguntou, quando estava próximo de pegar a estrada expressa. 

Capturei seus olhos por alguns instantes, percebendo que olhava para mim. Ele continuou:

— Queria visitar o cais mais uma vez. Antes de irmos. 

Concordei que sim. Há muito tempo Baekhyun não visitava seu lugar favorito. Estávamos no momento de seguir todas as nossas vontades e se aquela era a dele, eu prontamente obedeceria. 

O carro dera problema na viagem, precisei parar em um posto próximo, só para descobrir que lhe faltava óleo. Não sei se você já ousou fazer alguma coisa que sabia ser a errada. Se já, entende a ansiedade que parece começar a te comer pelas beiradas e tomar conta de tudo quando alguém força contato visual por tempo demais, ou outras pessoas cochicham entre si. Para piorar, Baekhyun ficou enjoado enquanto dirigíamos e eu não tinha sequer um antiemético para oferecer. Seu humor pareceu enterrar, conforme os quilômetros rodavam e parávamos pela terceira vez na beira da estrada em busca de ar. Só voltei a vê-lo sorrir quando reconhecera a vila pequena crescer no horizonte e o Ford balançar nas ruas de paralelepípedos. Estacionei na calçada. 

Baekhyun desceu, esperando que eu o acompanhasse. Inspirei um pouco daquele cheiro de primavera e do mar que se mesclava com ele. Um ano depois e estávamos no mesmo lugar, a nostalgia tomando conta dos meus sentidos enquanto eu olhava as mesmas costas de Baekhyun, saltitando pela calçada, encostando nos muros. Ele eventualmente parou, para segurar minha mão, caminhar comigo assim. Entendia o porquê gostava tanto da quietude daquele lugar. Por alguns segundos, era onde gostaria de poder ficar. 

Chegamos à trilha de pedras, Baekhyun capturou uma delas, guardando no bolso da jaqueta e me guiou até o cais. Já em cima da estrutura de madeira, percebi o quanto era magnífica e muito maior do que me lembrava. Estava levemente molhada. Tinha dois banquinhos agora, no meio, encostados na lateral e o resguardo estava pintado de branco. 

Ao invés de se sentar na beirada, Baekhyun aproveitou para se sentar em um daqueles bancos. Puxando-me para que o acompanhasse. Deixou suas costas descansarem no apoio, pendeu a cabeça para que o sol pudesse lhe dar um banho de luz. Contentei-me em assisti-lo. Pude sentir meu amor por ele vazar por todos os lados.

Abriu seus olhos, para olhar para mim. Senti-me afundar naqueles castanhos, mergulhar tão fundo. Tudo que me mostravam era tão bom que desejei nunca mais sair. Em um sorriso, Baekhyun retirou a pedra do bolso da jaqueta e se virou no assento para riscar o apoio do banco. 

— O que está fazendo?

Atritou a ponta da pedra sobre a madeira. Rápido, insistente. Gravou com sua caligrafia boba e quase ilegível. 

_“B & C”_

— Registrando esse dia. Assim, esse Baekhyun e esse Chanyeol vão para sempre existir, nesse mesmo lugar, nesse mesmo banco. 

Imaginei que eventualmente alguém poderia retirar os bancos dali, ou até mesmo passar uma mão de tinta, lixar a escrita de Baekhyun. Mas talvez essa fosse a diferença entre ele e eu. Não ousei dizer nada disso em voz alta. 

Irrequieto, Baekhyun subiu de joelhos no banco, debruçou-se sobre o encosto, colocando a cabeça para fora para assistir a água calma e verdinha que balançava abaixo de nós. Aproveitei para sentir o calor do sol, para registrar os detalhes, ter a certeza de que aquele momento se estenderia, não importasse qual final dessem para o cais.

— Qual você acha que é sua história? — Baekhyun perguntou, ainda debruçado sobre a madeira. Procurei por ele, confuso, precisando me ajoelhar também e esticar a cabeça para fora da plataforma para entender sobre o que ele falava. 

Olhei para baixo, lá estava a água, clara, límpida, refletindo a nossa imagem. Percebi que Baekhyun falava dele mesmo, seu rosto ondulando sobre o verde do mar. Mergulhado no próprio universo, prestes a me ensinar o caminho até ele.

— Acho que ele sempre foi um garoto sonhador. — Baekhyun começou, sem desgrudar seu olhar do próprio reflexo. — Cresceu ouvindo música e ouvindo sobre o amor do qual todas cantavam. Como ele pode ser tudo. Como ele transcende o tempo, o espaço e a vida. E, fascinado por elas, durante muitos anos, tudo o que desejou foi conhecer um pouco mais desse amor de que todos falavam. Então se arriscou, em tudo que conheceu. E quando não o encontrou, passou a inventar histórias de amor nas pessoas que passavam pela rua. Na esperança de entender mais dele. — contou a mim baixinho, perdido em si mesmo. Atingiu meu peito em cheio quando se desvencilhou da imensidão das águas para me olhar nos olhos. Senti o coração vacilar inúmeras vezes debaixo das costelas, pedir por Baekhyun. 

Voltou a se sentar, esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo.

— Eu nunca te contei, de fato, o porquê chorei quando recebi minha primeira notificação. — murmurou, grudando o olhar no meu, levando tudo que eu tinha com ele. — Sim. Em alguma parte de mim, chorei porque falhei com o meu trabalho. Mas, eu também estava com medo. Tinha tentado de tudo. Achei que já era tarde demais e que eu nunca conheceria o que era o amor de verdade. Então você apareceu. 

Eu conhecia muito bem da gratidão naquela época para lê-la com exatidão. Conhecia como a palma da minha mão. Conhecia na maneira como a palma de Baekhyun foi em busca da minha. Como seus dedos apertaram os meus.

— E agora tudo faz sentido. Obrigado, Chanyeol. _Por trazer sentido a tudo que eu sempre procurei em vida._

Doeu, imaginar um jovem Baekhyun encantado pelas palavras de amor alheias. Imaginando o momento em que poderia ter algo assim para si, imaginando todas as respostas na imagem de estranhos. Sem ter certeza de como seu propósito poderia entrar na frente e mudar tudo. 

Doeu por ser também exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. _Que ele já tinha vivido tudo o que desejou viver, em mim, em nós._

Doeu porque agora eu poderia ser para Baekhyun quem ele precisava que eu fosse. E ele pagaria por isso com todos os órgãos.

— Pessoas como você vão mudar esse mundo, Chanyeol. 

Ele se aproximou, tocou minha bochecha. Eu sabia que me amava, com tudo que tinha, e já sentira do seu amor inúmeras vezes antes. Mas a maneira como me olhou, como me segurou, como sorriu para mim aquele dia - essa é uma imagem que eu nunca vou esquecer. E que por vezes fecho meus olhos com força a noite tentando vivê-la mais uma vez. Convocá-la para os meus sonhos. Continuou:

— Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas. Sou muito simples. Mas eu acredito em você. Por favor, acredite em si mesmo também.

— Eu vou.

— Me prometa. Que não vai parar.

— Eu prometo.

Então o beijei. De maneira calma, carregada, verdadeira. E embora a esse ponto já tivesse feito isso muitas vezes, era apenas a segunda que algo assim escapava. Quase triste. Tinha um pouco o gosto de despedida. O gosto de um beijo que arrastava a palavra amor na língua. Me senti reconhecendo Baekhyun de novo. Sabia que dessa vez seria a última.

Puxei-o mais pra perto, para gravar na memória a sensação de ter sua pele na minha. A seda deslizando sobre meus dedos trêmulos e nervosos. Como era bom tomá-lo pela cintura, tomá-lo pelo cabelo e ouvi-lo suspirar no meio do nosso beijo. Como nossos narizes se encontravam, brigavam e por vezes se batiam. Como nossos lábios se amassavam e sugavam, e as línguas dançavam uma na outra no mesmo compasso. Como minha respiração falhava, cedia e chamava por ele, _sempre._

Como eu chorei durante o carinho por me sentir infinitamente invadido por Baekhyun.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, marcando o amor de verdade com toda a vontade que nos restava. Descobrindo por uma última vez o quanto era assustador também, porque nossos corações a mil tomavam medida do que viria a seguir.

Eu sabia.

Como amá-lo por último.

— Está na hora de voltarmos, não é? — perguntei, no momento em que nos afastamos.

— Acredito que sim. 

. . .

Alice perguntou ao coelho: quanto tempo dura o eterno?

_Às vezes apenas um segundo._

Naquela tarde dirigimos de volta para o centro de recuperação de Gi-Heung. Combinamos de seguirmos em frente, para a quarta doação de Baekhyun. No entanto, com a condição de que eu permaneceria sendo o seu cuidador, até que o seu momento de conclusão chegasse. 

Baekhyun não relutou. De alguma forma, parando para pensar na maneira como sorriu para mim e me beijou, ao exigir continuar com ele, acredito que ficou até agradecido. O que compartilhávamos era mais forte que qualquer tempestade. Ou qualquer dia ruim que poderia vir. Agora estava tudo bem claro.

Como disse antes, quando você se torna cuidador de alguém entrega uma parte da sua vida a eles, já que é a única coisa que pode fazer. Eu não tinha entregado apenas uma parte da minha vida a Baekhyun naqueles últimos meses. Eu tinha deixado tudo em suas mãos. E preferi que ele as levasse, para onde quer que fosse. 

Quando finalmente chegamos, alguns dos funcionários reconheceram o carro que estacionava na calçada e se colocaram para fora. Ajudei Baekhyun a sair e o acompanhei até a porta. Enfermeira Go estava entre eles, o olhou entrar, carregando sua mochila. Encarou-me surpresa, mas em silêncio. A conversa que tivemos durante aquela troca de olhares foi o suficiente para que ela entendesse o que tinha acontecido. E o que estava prestes a acontecer. Nunca mais tivemos que tocar no assunto.

Eventualmente, os dias ruins chegaram. Mas eu estive lá, todo o tempo. Mesmo quando Baekhyun foi levado para o centro cirúrgico pela quarta vez, segurei sua mão.

— Você está pronto?

— Estou.

— Eu te amo.

Mesmo depois de voltar de cirurgia e a anestesia deixá-lo mais enjoado do que o costume. Mesmo depois de ficar ligado a cateteres porque não conseguia ir ao banheiro. Mesmo quando precisou ser entubado, porque seu pulmão parecia não querer esperar uma quinta doação.

Assim como chegaram, os dias ruins partiram. E Baekhyun melhorou. Naqueles momentos finais em que uma partícula de esperança volta a acender e nosso corpo encontra forças para ter seus últimos dias em paz.

Tive que passar por tudo isso para aprender a como encarar um de meus doadores nos olhos. Baekhyun se tornando a visão de tudo que tive com ele e tudo o que o para sempre me esperava. Eu queria saber como confortá-lo naquele momento. Para isso, não tinha um discurso pronto, não usaria de palavras emprestadas, ou do que por muitos anos me forçaram a dizer. 

Usei das minhas próprias. Deixei que meus sentimentos por ele alcançasse os pulmões e fossem soprados pela laringe e vibrado nas cordas.

Estávamos em seu quarto de hospital. Baekhyun mexeu sua mão direita sobre o colchão, pedindo pelas minhas. Prontamente a segurei, com força, querendo ficar mais perto, sentir vida nele. Estávamos ali. Era tudo que importava.

Cansado. Mais do que já o vira estar. Parecia doloroso manter os olhos abertos. Eu o vi chorar e aquilo me rasgou o peito, desolou, desmoronou. Queria ser capaz de mais. Queria arrancar tudo que pudesse te fazer mal.

— Eu estou com medo. — cochichou para mim aquela tarde. Fraco, a voz tremia. 

— Está tudo bem. — cochichei de volta, debruçando-me sobre o colchão, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, apertando mais sua mão. 

— Eu não quero ir. Ainda não te amei o suficiente. — vacilou, uma última vez, provando para quem quer que ainda duvidasse da humanidade que corria pelas suas veias, da qual bombeava o coração.

_Descobri o que tinha de eterno no amor._

— É temporário, lembra? 

Seus olhos pequenos cresceram. Brilhantes, gentis, mesmo que lhe escapasse já a vida.

— Sim.

— Vou te encontrar mais tarde. No lugar para onde todas as coisas perdidas vão. 

Ele assentiu, leve. Parava de chorar. Beijei sua mão.

— Eu te amo. Isso é para sempre. — sussurrei.

— Eu te amo.

Ficamos assim, pelo tempo que nos restou. Quando estávamos próximos daquele fim, Baekhyun me chamou:

— Chanyeol…

— Sim, Hyung.

— Chega mais perto.

Ajeitei seu corpo com cuidado sobre a cama, no medo de machucá-lo. Quando existiu espaço suficiente para mim no colchão, me espremi ao seu lado. Envolvi Baekhyun nos meus braços e deixei que ele deitasse sobre meu peito. Na certeza de que quando quer fosse, a última coisa da qual ouviria seria meu coração. Bater por ele. Gritar em seu nome. 

— Estou cansado. — murmurou.

— Só mais um pouquinho.

— Conta aquela história para mim. Quero dormir ouvindo sua voz sexy.

— Minha voz sexy?

— Meu som favorito.

Contei a história do jovem navegante que passara a vida inteira em alto mar, perdido no escuro das águas e nas noites estreladas. Ele estava sozinho, sem ter com quem conversar. Sua única confidente era uma estrela. Bem brilhante, bem bonita, que vivia na imensidão do céu. Contei como por muito tempo ele esperou de peito aberto que ela estivesse ouvindo. Sem saber que de fato ela estava. Não só o compreendia, não só desejava com toda sua luz poder responder o navegante e mostrar a ele que não estava sozinho, como o amava. Ao implorar aos deuses, para que pudesse virar um peixe, ou um pássaro, em voto de clemência, foi transformada em humano. Acordou no veleiro. Contou ao navegante sua própria história. _E os dois nunca mais conseguiram se distanciar de novo._

Baekhyun deixou de respirar em meus braços.

Ainda trabalho como cuidador. Agora da maneira certa. Como por muitos anos não me importei em fazer, mas como Baekhyun imaginou que eu fosse capaz.

Não sei como essa história chegou a você. No entanto, espero que ela sirva para que compreenda as loucuras da vida. Para que não desista de viver as suas loucuras também. Algo que demorei muito tempo para aprender, mas que um grande sábio um dia me ensinou. Nada dessa jornada é sobre quanto tempo ainda nos resta para concluirmos, mas sim, o que fazemos no meio para que ela dure para sempre. Conto com você, para que isso chegue em outros de nós. Para que a esperança de sermos livres para sermos o mais humano possível continue viva.

Escrevo esses últimos versos no lugar favorito de Baekhyun. De frente para as águas claras, sentado à beira do cais. Lembrando do tempo em que eu ainda morava nos braços do meu lugar favorito. Revivendo os detalhes que com todas as forças tentei gravar em mim. Perto do banco onde o meu nome e o dele continuam a existir.

Ele estava certo. Sobre como se permitir amar te faz infinito. Na verdade, olhando para o horizonte agora, onde o céu beija o mar, eu quase consigo materializar. A casa na praia, a biblioteca antiga. Sinto o cheiro do café. E o Baekhyun que eu tanto amo ao meu lado. Os olhos quentes, gentis, desconcertantes e o sorriso levado. Vivendo os cinquenta anos que sonhamos para nós dois. 

De todas as possibilidades que poderiam me acontecer, no espaço entre a única certeza que eu tenho em vida - o meu propósito - estou feliz que Baekhyun tenha sido aquela que eu encontrei. Nesse universo. E eu espero, de alma, que todo Chanyeol em toda história encontre seu Baekhyun. Para puxá-lo da escuridão. Para que eles tenham uma nova chance de fazer todas as coisas dignas de serem vividas.

Baekhyun redefiniu o amor.

Baekhyun redefiniu o tempo.

E eventualmente, tudo o que eu ainda sinto me mostrará o caminho até ele. Ao lugar para onde todas as coisas perdidas vão.

_EU O VEREI EM BREVE._

“O que eu sempre quis falar foi sobre o tempo de vida natural dos seres humanos. O fato de que o nosso corpo é projetado para durar um certo tempo. Espera-se que, mesmo os melhores de nós, os mais saudáveis, depois de 80 ou 90 anos, uma dia partam. É claro que tentamos empurrar esse conhecimento para o fundo de nossas mentes e tentamos continuar com nossas vidas e tentamos descobrir o que é importante nelas. Criei a situação em que essas pessoas são jovens, mas suas vidas são limitadas a cerca de 30 anos. De certa forma, eles passam por todas as grandes crises e perguntas pelas quais todos passamos e passam pela juventude, a idade adulta e a velhice, mas tudo isso é espremido em 30 anos. Eles permanecem ostensivamente jovens entre esse momento, mas psicologicamente e, até certo ponto, fisicamente, são como idosos. O livro é realmente sobre como enfrentamos esse conhecimento de que nosso tempo é limitado. O que fazemos quando percebemos que não temos muito mais tempo e quais são as coisas que se tornam extremamente importantes de se terminar adequadamente. E quando olhamos para trás, quais são as coisas que parecem realmente valiosas. ” _Kazuo Ishiguro sobre Never Let Me Go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E com as palavras do meu mestre, Ishiguro, me despeço de vocês.  
> (Na verdade, nos vemos em breve com o epílogo)
> 
> Eu só queria agradecer. A todo mundo que se arriscou a ler. De todo o meu coração. Eu há muito queria poder contar essa história e eu sei que ela parece assustadora à primeira vista. Mas de verdade, fico extremamente feliz em poder contá-la. E que alguém tenha tido não só a coragem como a confiança em mim para lê-la.
> 
> Quem esteve aqui todo esse tempo, quem chegou agora, quem ainda virá, a você meu muito obrigada.
> 
> Às minhas amigas maravilhosas, que lidaram com muitas inseguranças e me deram todo o apoio do mundo, eu não seria nada sem vocês.
> 
> A Kazuo Ishiguro por construir um universo tão bonito e tão verdadeiramente......verdadeiro. Eu não poderia ousar me comparar à sua obra, mas obrigada pela inspiração.
> 
> Eu não sei mais o que dizer.  
> Qualquer surto, mensagem de amor ou de ódio (espero que não me odeiem pelo final), estarei no twitter (/chanbaeks) ou curiouscat (/wholehearted).
> 
> Vejo vocês no epílogo e em outras histórias.


	8. Epílogo: Esperança

Tudo começou no início dos anos 50, momentos depois da Segunda Guerra. Naquela época a humanidade tinha sido tomada pela miséria, pela doença e pela fome. Alguns diziam que era um castigo de Deus, devido a ganância, a violência e a crueldade que devastou os continentes, destruiu lares e condenou milhões de famílias. Depois desse período obscuro, onde todos se viram afundados no caos e na desesperança, foi a vez da ciência e da tecnologia dominar tudo. As grandes potências do mundo, que surgiram com o fim da guerra, usaram do dinheiro que ganharam aniquilando seus irmãos menores para custear os avanços do mundo moderno e suas inovações. Entre as ciências que mais bem se desenvolveram naquela época, tivemos a medicina. “Os tempos dourados finalmente chegavam”, eles diziam. Cresceram de maneira frenética, logo, tudo parecia possível. De tão extasiados com as descobertas cometeram dos mesmos pecados que outrora levaram todos à guerra.

Em nome da ganância, da violência e da crueldade, desistiam novamente da ideia de serem humanos.

Foi na Europa Ocidental que os primeiros experimentos com clonagem humana aconteceram. Na época, talvez por não avaliarem com cuidado o que aquilo significava, talvez pelo desespero de salvar a si mesmos, pareceu um bom plano. Não demorou muito para que as técnicas tomassem conta das reuniões entre a elite intelectual, tão pouco para que o conhecimento se disseminasse para os países de maior influência. Demorou apenas alguns anos para que a clonagem começasse a ser praticada ao redor de todo o globo. Com ela, alcançaram a cura que tanto almejavam alcançar. Para as doenças que até então pareciam incuráveis. No começo, devido a falta de organização daquelas práticas e de alguém que instituísse um regime rigoroso e seguro, a clonagem foi feita apenas em laboratório. Os experimentos viveram nas sombras, em áreas no subsolo, entre paredes de aço e tubos de ensaio. Apenas um montante de órgãos. A população leiga geral, não se preocupou em entender de fato de onde vinham todas aquelas novas possibilidades. Todas as curas. E até mesmo aqueles que sabiam, tentavam não se prender a esses detalhes. 

Depois de muito tempo um pensador da época elaborou todo o processo que anos depois passou a ser conhecido como As Doações. Parecia infalível porque era mais fácil acreditar que nenhuma das crianças criadas em internatos e segregadas em cidades menores do interior teria uma consciência, ou uma alma. 

Aqueles que acreditam fielmente nessa teoria estavam errados. E em alguns anos, conforme mais humanos trabalhavam na área e construíam um contato com as _pobres criaturas_ , mais pessoas questionavam a razão de tudo.

Demorou algumas décadas, mas nos anos 70 algumas dessas pessoas começavam a se organizar. Montaram galerias e congressos, convidaram outros intelectuais, políticos, religiosos, gente de todo o tipo na tentativa de provar o quão humanos aqueles experimentos poderiam ser. O que começou na Inglaterra, ganhou força em outros lugares do globo. Normalmente, apresentavam relatos de suas convivências com os clones e expunham a arte criada pelas crianças em seus institutos. Um reflexo de suas almas. No entanto, foi nos anos 90 que o desastre de Morningdale, na Escócia, aconteceu.

Um cientista, de nome James Morningdale, fazendo uso das bases da clonagem, começou a praticar inseminação artificial em casais que desejavam ter filhos. As técnicas da genética possibilitaram que esse cientista formulasse uma maneira de seres humanos terem filhos perfeitos. Com as melhores das aptidões. A inteligência, a força, ou até mesmo as características físicas básicas que seus progenitores solicitavam. Quando a notícia se espalhou, o mundo voltou ao caos. 

A população até então não se preocupava com a clonagem, graças ao medo de perder entes queridos, que parecia muito mais importante do que todo o resto, e graças a noção de que os clones nasciam inférteis e tinham seu tempo de vida reduzido. O regime que se instaurava afastava aquela realidade dos olhos públicos e fazia com que ela fosse mais fácil de ser engolida. Agora, com os testes de Morningdale, as pessoas começavam a ter mais e mais medo da clonagem. Não queriam que a humanidade fosse substituída por seres comprovados superiores. 

Mesmo depois que os experimentos de Morningdale chegaram ao fim, com sua prisão em 94 e seu laboratório fechado, aquele medo permaneceu vivo na mente das pessoas. 

Os movimentos que lutavam na época por uma vida mais digna aos clones perderam sua força. Afinal, só sobreviviam devido o patrocínio de políticos. Já uma década mais tarde, restavam apenas a casca desses movimentos. Grupos pequenos, desorganizados, continuavam se reunindo nas maiores metrópoles do mundo, só que não pareciam ser capazes de mudar as coisas tão cedo.

Existia quem questionasse As Doações. E quem tivesse a vontade de lutar contra o que acontecia dentro dos muros altos dos internatos e dentro das paredes geladas dos hospitais. Clones e humanos. Era verdade, Chanyeol não tinha sido o primeiro, tão pouco foi o último. 

Mas também é verdade que ele foi essencial.

Por alguns anos seu caderno viajou pelo país, passando de mão em mão, ajudando muitos _dos seus_ a completar seus propósitos, a acreditarem na mudança e a se perguntarem se de fato aquele propósito fazia sentido. Em pouco tempo, graças a história que circulou de boca em boca e de mãos em mãos, alguns direitos foram dados àqueles que viviam na Coreia do Sul. Entre eles, o adiantamento de alguns anos do tempo que passavam em casarios, aproveitando da liberdade. 

Bastou que sua história chegasse aos humanos certos, para que algo a mais fosse feito.

É claro que uma hora ou outra algo assim aconteceria. O primeiro dos movimentos a favor da queda do regime das Doações a se reorganizar teve como sede o norte da Europa. Seguido do Canadá e da Austrália. Viveram em segredo por mais alguns anos, até por volta de 2020. Se a sua luta teria surtido efeito mesmo sem as obras de Chanyeol, ninguém nunca vai saber dizer. O que de fato aconteceu foi que as palavras do humilde escritor foram traduzidas para diversas línguas e foram usadas como símbolo daquela revolução, entre as de muitos outros humildes escritores que surgiram depois de popularizado os diários de sua vida e de Baekhyun. 

A prova de que os clones não só tinham alma, como tinham vontades e tinham esperanças, estava ali, para que todo mundo pudesse ler. Para que a ganância, a violência e a crueldade fossem tão escancaradas que se tornava difícil continuar sustentando aquelas práticas. 

Ficou claro e era amargo saber que os seres humanos novamente abriram mão do que dava significado a sua existência. 

Hoje, depois de fechados todos os laboratórios, depois de conquistada a liberdade para aqueles que agora vivem entre os humanos, enfeitam as vitrines das livrarias as memórias do cuidador de apenas vinte e cinco anos e do doador que ele arriscou amar, mesmo diante de todas as consequências e da certeza de como suas realidades entrariam no caminho. Eles estavam marcados, nos livros de história, nos dizeres populares e até mesmo no cais da pequena cidade coreana que Baekhyun um dia nomeou como sua favorita, em uma placa que dizia:

_O lugar para onde vão todas as coisas perdidas._

Chanyeol não sabia, pois eventualmente completou sua terceira doação no ano de 2009 para enfim encontrar seu amor além da linha, mas a verdade era a que seu propósito nunca se resumira àquele regime, ou à iminência de suas doações. Ele era mais. E provou ser mais, como Baekhyun imaginou que seria. Como foi possível somente porque um dia ele passou a acreditar no amor, no eterno e em si mesmo. 

_O propósito de Chanyeol era o de mudar tudo._

**O AMOR NÃO ME DEIXARÁ PAR T I ㅤR**

(Love Won't Let Me Leave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não estava planejando esse epílogo no momento em que sentei pra projetar a história. Porque, para falar a verdade, a intenção inicial de contar tudo isso não abordava essas questões. Ela, deixei que encerrasse o capitulo final.
> 
> Só depois dos inúmeros estudos sobre o livro original, de tanto tentar conciliar minhas próprias expectativas para a fanfic com a escrita em si e com o feedback que veio de vocês, que eu passei a entender que, embora esse lado da história não estivesse escancarado, fazia parte do Chanyeol e caminhou junto dele durante toda a sua vida. E vocês, talvez, precisassem de alguns pontos nos is tanto quanto ele. Por isso, aqui está.
> 
> Quero agradecer mais uma vez quem está aqui e quem ainda virá. Muito obrigada pela oportunidade de escrever essa história. Vou me lembrar dela para sempre, espero que vocês se lembrem também.
> 
> Vejo todo mundo em breve, com mais outras coisas que eu ainda tenho pra contar.


End file.
